Lost Civilization Of The Dragons
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: 5000 years after the battle with Spyro and Cynder, Malefor had returned and plotting the plan to destroy the world that he wanted to did 5000 years ago. How did the Ponies can stand a change to against the Dark Master? (This story takes place after the finale of season 4 and have nothing to do with the first two that I had created.)
1. Destiny Of Spike

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 1 Destiny Of Spike

In Froggy Bottom Bogg in the Dragon Temple...

"My friend, Terrador."Said Volteer

"Volteer, Cyril and Layla, my friends. Welcome back."Said Terrador

"So... what are we gonna do?"Asked Layla, the new Fire Dragon Guardian

"I... I don't know."Said Volteer

"What about the young dragon? The new Purple Dragon?"Asked Terrador

"He has no Dragon in him anymore. We should give up and let those Ponies do our job."Said Layla

"Maybe you're right. The past is past."Said Cyril

"The world moved on. And we must move with it."Said Terrador

"So we're gonna do nothing?"Asked Volteer

"Every new Dragons in this era are already abandoned the ancient way that we are."Said Terrador

"They're nothing more than the such of the outlawers."Said Layla

Meanwhile beneth under the Crystal Empire...

"The Dark Master, I summon you!"Said A Voice and he's walk out from the shadow

and reveal to be a dark ghostly skeleton of the dead King of the Apes name Gaul.

Then, the ghost of a Purple Dragon appears in front of him.

"Gaul, my loyal servant."Said Malefor

"Your highness! Lord Malefor."Said Gaul and he's salute to the Dark Master who once betrayed the Apes.

"I honored you my King but he betrayed us!"Said Assassin and the Shadow Apes walk out follow him.

"Shut up! I am your King! Do as what I said."Said Gaul

"Yes sir!"Said Assassin

"Many plans had failed. Because of the new threat of me in this era! The Elements of Harmony!"Said Malefor

"But sir! We had figured another way now!"Said Gaul

"We will capture the Elements of Harmony and sacrifice them to a Golem! Then, no ones can stop you my lord!"Said Assassin

"What about the Guardians and the new Purple Dragon?"Asked Malefor

"The Guardians thinks they are now useless in this era. The Purple Dragon is act so no Dragon anymore."Said Gaul

At Volcanic Mountain...

"Can you guys believe it? Those old Dragons try to teach the ancient way of the Dragons!"Said Garble

"Yeah! They're like blah-blah-blah! Spyro defeated the Dark Master and save the world!"Said Baff

"But I honored Spyro you know. If he don't stop the Dark Master, we are not gonna be at here!"Said Spear

"That is a good reason why you make up yourself to look almost like Spyro! AHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Garble

"If you asks me, I'll said in my language as... HE'S ROCK!"Said Spear

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed Three of them

"What era did they think they're in? Era of the Dragon Realms? Nah! That was over for 5000 years!"Said Garble

"The Dragon City of Warfang and races of people who are allies of the Dragons had long gone. I believe that."Said Baff

"Who gonna know? Maybe the Cheetahs, Atlawas or even the Manweersmalls are still alive today."Said Spear

"Yeah... but if those old dudes think they can teach us about the ancient boring thingy way of our Ancestors, they're really wrong!"Said Garble

Meanwhile at Ponyville in Sweet Apple Acres...

"Hey Apple Bloom! How much your apples today?"Asked Applejack

"Not much. How about you?"Asked Apple Bloom

"I have a lot!"Said Applejack

"Cool!"Said Apple Bloom and she's accident step on something.

"OUCH!"Said Apple Bloom

"Apple Bloom what's wrong?"Asked Applejack

"I think I step on something."Said Apple Bloom and she's start to digging.

"A Blue Crystal?"Asked Applejack and she's pick it up.

"We better takes this to Twilight"Said Applejack

Later at the Golden Oak Library...

"What kind of crystal is this?"Asked Twilight

"I don't know."Said Applejack

"TWILIGHT!"Shouted Rarity when she's open the door and come in.

"I heard that Applejack found a crystal! Can I have it! Can I? Can I?"Asked Rarity

"Calm down Rarity."Said Rainbow Dash and Twilight grab the middle part of the crystal

and a hologram of the Blue Dragon appears in front of her and her friends.

"My name is the Ignitus the Chronicler, You had finally got my message Young Dragon.

The Purple Dragon who can breath all of four elements. Fire, Earth, Electricity and Ice.

I saw the chaos that happened at your home. Your friends, the Elements of Harmony.

The hope of this land is in your hands. Bring the peace and justice to Equestria...

and to the Dragon Realms as well."Said Ignitus and his hologram is disappear.

"What did he mean?"Asked Fluttershy

"I think he mean about... Spike!"Said Twilight

"Spike?!"Asked Everyone

"Me?!"Asked Spike

"But we do sees another Purple Dragon before! Why Spike is special?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Maybe Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can give us the anwser. Let's go to Canterlot."Said Twilight


	2. Find Dragon Temple

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 2 Find Dragon Temple

At Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"Do you know what did he mean?"Asked Twilight

"Sorry but we have no idea about this."Said Celestia

"Looks like we have figure this out on our own hooves."Said Applejack

"You may find the anwser from the Dragons like Spike."Said Luna

"Meet... the Dragons?!"Asked Fluttershy and she's start to shaking herself in fear.

"In... the fleshs?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Where do we find them?"Asked Rarity

"I know one."Said Spike

At Volcanic Mountain...

"From most of the Dragons, why must be them?"Asked Twilight

"Sounds like you know another one that can help us."Said Spike

"Good reason."Said Applejack

"Has a point in that! YAY!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Garble!"Said Spike and Garble and his gang walk to meet him and the Ponies.

"Well... looks who come back!"Said Garble

"Wanna get hurt?!"Asked Spear

"See! He is a Purple Dragon too! Maybe that Chronicler maybe wrong about Spike!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Wait!"Said Spear and he's grope on his arm and belly and reveal that his color was orange and brown.

"You painted yourself?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"He is a big fan of the Purple Dragon name Spyro."Said Garble

"Who is Spyro?"Asked Rarity

"The Heroic Dragon who save the world from the Dark Master 5000 years ago. It's the time before the first Ponies are evolve."Said Garble

"Where is he? And do you know about the Dragon name Ignitus?"Asked Twilight

"We have no idea where Spyro and his wife is."Said Baff

"He already married?!"Asked Applejack

"Of course, with the Female Black Dragon who was once his enemy, Cynder. One of the puppet of the Dark Master."Said Spear

"What about the Chronicler name Ignitus?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Only the Dragon Guardians know about him."Said Baff

"But we already abandoned them along with the ancient boring ways that they're still using."Said Garble

"Too much manners and much of rituals about the Dragon Ancestors and blah-blah-blah."Said Spear

"And we must walk on four legs! That is a such of dumb! No cool at all!"Said Garble

"Can you tell us where do we find them? Please!"Said Fluttershy

"In the Dragon Temple somewhere in the Froggy Bottom Bogg."Said Garble

"Thanks for the help."Said Twilight

"Wait! What about our reward?"Asked Garble

"How about Fried Cheese! I cook them by myself!"Said Spike and he's give a dish of Fried Cheese to them

and he's go with the girls to the Froggy Bottom Bogg.

"Thanks dude! Good luck!"Said Garble and he's grab one of them and eat it. Then a small flying orange beetle climb on him and bite him.

"OUCH!"Shouted Garble

"Oh! Just another member that survived throught the 5000 years. The Fire Beetle."Said Garble and he's snap it into a lava pit

and a Magma Worm jump out, grab it and eat it.

Later at Froggy Bottom Bogg...

"Believe me! We're lost!"Said Rarity

"How did you believe in those guys Spike?!"Asked Applejack

"I have no choice!"Said Spike and then he's accident walk pass the force field and disappear.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SPIKE?!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

"Did he... just..."Said Fluttershy

"Disappear?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Hey girls!"Said Spike and his head come out from the force field.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

"No worry. Just a force field that the Guardians are use to make like nothing at here."Said Spike

"How did you know that this is there work?"Asked Twilight

"Yeah! How did you know?!"Asked Pinkie Pie and she's start to jumping around.

"There are others live here?"Asked Spike

"If you said so."Said Applejack and she's walk follow Spike with her friends into the force field.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Rarity and a frog-like plant jump out from the bush.

"What is that thing?"Asked Fluttershy and she's walk near it and it's open its mouth and use the tongue grab her.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Fluttershy and the frog-like plant start to swallow her whole.

"Hang on Fluttershy!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's kick at the stomach of the frog-like plant and it release Fluttershy.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

Then a plant-like spider jump out and grab the plant-like frog, killing it and eat it.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"Shouted Spike and he's run with the girls to find the safety place from the predators.

"This way!"Said Rarity and she's lead her friends to hide behind the rock.

"That was close!"Said Twilight

"Too close!"Said Applejack

"YAY!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie Pie!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Let me guess... you run away from Bulb Spider or a Frog Weed isn't it?"Asked A Voice and they turn back to look at

and see a Blue Dragon stand behind them.

"Are you talking with us?"Asked Fluttershy

"There another around here?"Asked Blue Dragon

"No."Said Rainbow Dash

"And... who are you anyway?"Asked Twilight

"My name is Cyril, Dragon Guardian of Ice."Said Cyril

"Wait! you're one of the... I..."Said Pinkie Pie

"Who your little purple friend looking for right?"Asked Cyril and he's look at Spike.

"Follow me."Said Cyril

"To where?"Asked Rarity

"To Dragon Temple."Said Cyril


	3. Origin Of Nightmare Moon

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 3 Origin Of Nightmare Moon

In Froggy Bottom Bogg at Dragon Temple...

"Here we're!"Said Cyril

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"This is amazing!"Said Twilight

"Cool!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Awesome!"Said Applejack

"Cyril!"Said Male Yellow Dragon

"Why did you bring the outsiders and an outlawer dragon here?!"Asked Female Orange Dragon

"Please forgive me! I don't want to distrub you but-"Said Spike and the Female Orange Dragon turn to looking at him.

"A Purple Dragon?! How did he know where we are?!"Asked Female Orange Dragon

"I have no idea Layla. How about you Volteer?"Asked Cyril

"I didn't do anything!"Said Volteer

"What is going on here?!"Asked Green Dragon and he's look at the Ponies and Spike.

"Who bring them here?"Asked Green Dragon

"My apology Terrador, I am the one who found them and bring them here."Said Cyril

"Well... who is this little one?"Asked Terrador

"Umm... Spike."Said Spike

"Very well Spike. What're you and your friends doing here?"Asked Terrador

"I wanna know what special I can be."Said Spike

"AHAHAHAA! Much like Spyro. He's also wanna know what he can be too."Said Terrador

"Let's get in."Said Layla and she's let Spike and the Ponies go into the temple.

Meanwhile beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"Master..."Said Gaul and the Spirit of Malefor appears out from the Dark Crystal.

"What did you wanted?"Asked Malefor

"Master... I got a news... that the Elements of Harmony are not in their town. They went into the Froggy Bottom Bogg sir!"Said Gaul

"Hmm... this is the perfect time for catch them."Said

"As you said my lord!"Said Gaul and Malefor returns into the Dark Crystal.

Meanwhile in Dragon Temple...

"... Where are your wings after all?"Asked Volteer

"I don't even have."Said Spike

"Interesting. Never sees one like this before."Said Cyril

"How was your fire breath?"Asked Layla and Spike breath the green fire out from his mouth.

"Green fire?"Asked Layla

"Weird."Said Cyril

"How this happened?"Asked Volteer

"One thing I knew is that you Ponies must have something to do with this!"Said Terrador

"Umm... a little."Said Twilight

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Hope the girls will be fine."Said Luna

"No bad thing gonna happen to them Luna."Said Celestia

"I hope so..."Said Luna and she's start to feel a headache and her body start to cover with sweat.

"Ohh..."Said Luna

"Luna... are you okay?"Asked Celestia

"I feel... not good..."Said Luna and she's start to see the illusion of herself as Nightmare Moon

and ghost of a Purple Dragon along with the army of skeleton-like apes.

"Ohh..."Said Luna and she's fall from her throne to unconcious.

"LUNA!"Shouted Celestia and she's jump of her throne to look at her younger sister.

"Luna are you okay?!"Asked Celestia but Luna don't even gonna open her eyes up.

"LUNA!"Shouted Celestia

In Princess Luna's head...

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed A Voice

"Who are you? Show yourself!"Said Luna and the ghost of the Purple Dragon appears from behind of her.

"Hello... Nightmare Moon. My loyal servant."Said Purple Dragon

"Who are you?!"Asked Luna

"Don't you recognize me Nightmare Moon?"Asked Purple Dragon

"Stop calling me that! I'm not that evil beast!"Said Luna and her tears start to fall.

"But she is still inside you. AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Purple Dragon

"Who are you?! Why did you this to me?"Asked Luna

"You can called me... the Dark Master."Said Dark Master

"What did you want from me?"Asked Luna

"I need the Celestial Moons! So I can be free! And to do that... I must turn you... into Nightmare Moon...

like I did to you before at one thousand years ago! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Dark Master

"NOO!"Said Luna

"Yes! I am the one who consumed you with jealousy and anger and transformed you into Nightmare Moon! So you can be my servant!"Said Dark Master

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Luna and she's wake up.


	4. Fear Of Princess Luna

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 4 Fear Of Princess Luna

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Luna... Luna are you alright?"Asked Celestia

"Not good."Said Luna

"What happened to you?"Asked Celestia

"Ahm... I... don't want to speak about it."Said Luna

"Luna I want to help you. So you have you tell me."Said Celestia

"Execute me please."Said Luna

"Luna! Are you know what are you saying?!"Asked Celestia

"I saw an illusion! Me as Nightmare Moon with the Dark Master and his army. He need me to free him!"Said Luna

"Luna what're you talking about?!"Asked Celestia

"You don't understand! This is serious!"Said Luna

"I'm not gonna hurt you again!"Said Celestia

In Princess Luna's head...

"You won't denied your evil side! Nightmare Moon."Said Dark Master

"Get away from me!"Said Luna

"Join me! Let everyone know that you're like me! The evil beast that you are!"Said Dark Master

"I'm nothing like you!"Said Luna and she sees herself as Nightmare Moon standing in front of her and she's run away.

"I'm not an evil beast like you!"Said Luna

"So why did you hurted your older sister in the first place? So why did you destroyed the Palace of you and your sister

in the Everfree Forest one thousand years ago? See! You're just an evil beast! Like me!"Said Dark Master

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Luna

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Dark Master

Meanwhile in Luna's bedroom...

"No ones going to hurt you Luna. I promise with my life."Said Celestia and she's walk out from Luna's bedroom.

"Guarding her room! Let no one enter if he or she don't have the permission from me."Said Celestia

"Yes sir!"Said Royal Guards and she's walk away back to the Throne Room.

"Who is this... Dark Master?"Asked Celestia

Meanwhile at Froggy Bottom Bogg in Dragon Temple...

"... and he the one who corrupted Cynder with the Dark Magic. Make she look-"Said Terrador

"Evil, Monstrous, Big and Super-Sexy."Said Volteer

"Ahem!"Said Terrador

"Sorry!"Said Volteer

"Like when Princess Luna was-"Asked Twilight

"Nightmare Moon? Yes. We known about her. Like Cynder, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's power.

He was the one who consumed Princess Luna with jealousy and anger and transformed her into Nightmre Moon."Said Cyril

"And why you do nothing?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We feels that we're now useless in this era. The Dragons are already abandoned the ancient ways we using."Said Layla

"We already knew that."Said Applejack

"That's not true! We just don't know about you!"Said Fluttershy

"Oh darling! If we know about you, we will ask you to help us anyway!"Said Rarity

"Yeah!"Said Pinkie Pie

"I think this maybe a good time to start."Said Spike and he's give him a hand and Terrador shake it.

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"Master... how is your plan going?"Asked Gaul

"Princess Luna refuses to become Nightmare Moon and free my body from this Dark Crystal."Said Malefor

"So... can we use Plan B sir?"Asked Gaul

"Yes."Said Malefor

"Assassin! Prepare an army! And get the Military Animals!"Said Gaul

"As you said my King!"Said Assassin and he's run to gather an army.

"Soon my master! You will be free!"Said Gaul

"And you and your people will become flesh again."Said Malefor


	5. Spike's Fire Element Training

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 5 Spike's Fire Element Training

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"The army is ready as you wanted sir."Said Gaul

"Good. Now... GO!"Said Malefor

"But I have a question sir. How are we going to capture the Elements of Harmony when we set an army to attack Canterlot sir?"Asked Gaul

"I prepare the special group in this case. I don't trust you to deal with the major threat of me."Said Malefor

"Yes sir. I am a failure! Thank you for remind me that I am a failure."Said Gaul and he's walk away from Malefor to the army.

"Now, now, now... let see how useful they are."Said Malefor and he's looking at the frozen Pirate Fleet of the Skavengers.

At Froggy Bottom Bogg at the Dragon Temple in Dragon Dojo...

"Ready Spike?"Asked Layla and she's put the one of the last Ape Dummies on the ground.

"Ready!"Said Spike and he's run as fast as he can and breath fire to Ape Dummies and burn them.

"That was easy!"Said Spike

"Not too long."Said Layla and two Ape Dummies run to him from behind.

"They can move?!"Asked Twilight

"Yes."Said Layla

"Can I hug them?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"No."Said Layla

"Somepony help me!"Said Spike

"You have to stand on your own Spike! You can't depends on your friends to help you everytime."Said Layla

"You... are... RIGHT!"Shouted Spike and he's stop running and use his tail slap at the legs of both Ape Dummies and burn them his fire breath.

"More are coming Spike!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Behind you!"Said Applejack and Spike turn look back and see five Ape Dummies stand behind him.

"Hi guys!"Said Spike and the Ape Dummies use their clubs to hit Spike but he ran away first. Then, he run hit one another.

"Uh-oh!"Said Spike

"Spike! Use the fire breath now!"Said Layla

"I'm too scare!"Said Spike

"Clear your mind Spike, and feel the fire that flows through your veins. Allow its heat to consume you,

and breathe with it. Now, rise up and release the firestorm within you!"Said Layla

"I-I'm trying!"Said Spike and the Apes Dummies are now surround him and they gonna hit Spike with their clubs.

"SPIKE!"Shouted Twilight

"I can't watch this!"Said Fluttershy and she's tunr her face away.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Applejack

"YAY!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

"Get out of there Spike!"Said Rarity and Rainbow Dash fly to save him but Layla grab her tail to stop her.

"He must do this on his own. You have to believe in him."Said Layla

"But-"Said Rainbow Dash

"I said you have to believe in him!"Said Layla

"FINE!"Said Rainbow Dash, meanwhile Spike focuses on his mind, clear it and comsume its with heat. Then, he's open his eyes.

The Ape Dummies gonna hit him with the clubs but Spike jump up spread the fire all over the Dragon Dojo.

"Under my barrier!"Said Layla she's create a magic barrier around her and the Ponies. Later, the fire is stop and Spike falling on the ground.

"Is anyone hurt?"Asked Layla

"No but... SPIKE!"Shouted Twilight and she's run to look at him with the other.

"Spike are you okay?"Asked Twilight

"Yeah... I think so."Said Spike and everyone look over the Dojo, including the burned Ape Dummies.

"I can't believe Spike did all of this!"Saif Rainbow Dash

"Me neither."Said Applejack

Meanwhile Outside of the Dragon Temple...

"Here we are. The Dragon Temple."Said Skavenger Commander

"Let's break it!"Said Skavenger Leader

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Skavenger Soldiers


	6. Confront The Apes And The Skavengers

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 6 Confront The Apes And The Skavengers

Outside of the Dragon Temple...

"Dragons! Come out and face us like Dragons!"Said Skavenger Commander

"Yeah! Face us!"Said Skavenger Leader but there still no sign of any Dragons or the Ponies.

"You two go back to the ship and get the cannon!"Said Skavenger Commander

"Yes sir!"Said Skavenger Soldiers and they run to take the cannon from the ship.

Meanwhile at Outside of City of Canterlot...

"We're waiting at your command sir."Said Assassin

"ATTACK!"Shouted Gaul and he's pull out his sword and ride his Dreadwing and lead his army to Canterlot.

At Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"Princess Celestia!"Said Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Celestia

"An unknown army had marching to Canterlot. They have a sign that they will attack us!"Said Soldier

"Gather an army to defense the city! NOW!"Said Celestia

"As you said your majesty!"Said Soldier and he's run out from the Throne Room to gather every soldiers.

"I had to protect Luna!"Said Celestia and she's go to wear her armor.

Meanwhile at Froggy Bottom Bogg in the Dragon Temple...

"If you're not come out! We will go in!"Said Skavenger Commander but no ones still come out.

"That's it! You! Shoot the door!"Said Skavenger Commander

"Yes sir!"Said Skavenger Soldier and he's light a fire on a rope of the cannon and shoot at the door

of the temple. Then, he's reload another cannonball into the cannon.

"BOOM!"

"Now... charge!"Said Skavenger Commander and he's lead his army into the Dragon Temple.

"Looking for us?"Asked Cyril and the Skavengers looks upon their heads.

"Kill it!"Said Skavenger Commander and his soldiers jump up to cut Cyril with their swords but he freeze them all with his ice breath.

"Shoot another one!"Said Skavenger Commander and his soldier ready to shoot cannon for another time but Rainbow Dash fly out

and drop Applejack down on his head. Then, Rarity and Twilight run in and use their horns prick at his butt.

"OUCH!"Shouted Skavenger Soldier

"What?!"Asked Skavenger Commander and Terrador come out and shoot rock-like missiles out

from his mouth and hold three Skavengers Soldiers at the wall.

"Let me take this!"Said Volteer and he's shoot electric out from his mouth and shocking the rest of the Skavengers Soldiers.

Pinkie Pie run to the cannon and light a fire on it and shoot the Skavenger Leader to hit at the wall.

"OUCH! Ohh...!"Said Skavenger Leader and he's fall unconcious.

"Hey! Where did the Commander of these guys?"Asked Twilight

Meanwhile in Dragon Dojo...

"No ones can find me at here!"Said Skavenger Commander and he's run bump into Layla and Spike.

"H-hi...!"Said Skavenger Commander and Layla and Spike breath fire at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Shouted Skavenger Commander and he's run away from them back to where he run from.

"It's fun right?"Asked Layla

"Yeah!"Said Spike

Meanwhile at Canterlot in the Royal Palace in the Throne Room...

"No Ponies can beat me! I am Gaul! The King of the Apes! Loyal servant of the Dark Master!"Said Gaul and he's pick

an injured pony soldier up and throw to another one.

"AHAHAHAA!"Laughed Gaul

"What are you doing here 'King Gaul'?"Asked Celestia

"We come here to takes something that belonged to the Dark Master!"Said Gaul and Celestia realized what they coming for.

"You're not gonna reach your claws on my younger sister!"Said Celestia

"Younger sister?! More like a such of a freaky evil beast for me!"Said Gaul

"Just a puppet of the Dark Master!"Said Assassin

"You both... have cross... the LINE!"Shouted Celestia and she's run charge to Gaul but he's jump up and grab her neck and slam her down on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Celestia

"Now... you... both of you and your sister are now defenseless!"Said Gaul and he's go with Assassin to the bedroom of Princess Luna.

"L-Lu-na..."Said Celestia and her eyes are begin slowly to shut and fall unconcious.


	7. Abduction!

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 7 Abduction!

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"... ahh..."Said Luna and she's stand up and looking around.

"What is this place?"Asked Luna

"Beneath under the Crystal Empire."Said A Voice

"I remembered that voice... YOU!"Said Luna and she's turn to look at where the voice came from

and see Spirit of a Purple Dragon stand near the Dark Crystal.

"Hello Nightmare Moon."Said Dark Master

"Please! Stop calling me that! I'm not an evil beast!"Said Luna

"I think you are. No ones can abandon the evil side of themselves."Said Dark Master

"Who are you? And what did you want from me?"Asked Luna

"I have three names. The Dark Master, King Sombra but my real name is... Malefor! And for what did I want is freedom!

I need you to becomes Nightmare Moon and bring the Night of Eternal Darkness!"Said Malefor

"I won't! I'm nothing like you! I am no evil!"Said Luna

"As I was said. No ones can abandon the evil side of themselves, including me! So I let it dominate my heart!"Said Malefor

"Get away from me!"Said Luna and she's fly up to find an exit.

"No way to go Nightmare Moon. My minions guarding every tunnels."Said Malefor

"I am not gonna set you free!"Said Luna while she's land on the ground.

"And how did you gonna stop him?!"Asked Gaul and he's walk out from the shadow and chain up at her neck.

Meanwhile at Froggy Bottom Bogg in the Dragon Temple...

"Behind you Spike!"Said Pinkie Pie and Spike turn back and breath lightning to the last two Ape Dummies and destroy them.

"Congratulation Spike!"Said Volteer and he's walk up to him.

"You did so well Young Dragon."Said Volteer

"Thanks Volteer!"Said Spike

"You are now mastered of the Lightning and Fire! Embrce it Spike!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Yeah! But still have two to learn."Said Spike

"Wait! Pinkie Pie! What're you doing here?!"Asked Twilight

"Just want to congratulate for Spike for finished his lesson about the Lightning Breath."Said Pinkie Pie

"So who helped Applejack watch over the captured Skavengers?"Asked Rarity

"Fluttershy duh!"Said Pinkie Pie with a 'squee'.

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone

"HELP!"Shouted Fluttershy and Applejack

"Oh great! This is all your fault Pinkie Pie!"Said Rainbow Dash

"So who let me incharge about guarding those freaky dogs first?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Me."Said Twilight

"So Twilight is the one who must take the blame!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Stop arguring right now!"Said Terrador

"They're going to escape!"Said Layla

"With the hostages that you know who."Said Cyril and they all run after them and see that Applejack and Fluttershy were

carried away by the Skavengers on a flying ship of them that called Pirate Fleet.

"Applejack!"Said Rarity

"Fluttershy no!"Said Rainbow Dash

"HELP!"Shouted Applejack and Fluttershy

On the Pirate Fleet...

"What about the other Ponies?"Asked Skavenger Leader

"We will use these two as baits that will lead the rest of them to the Lair of the Dark Master."Said Skavenger Commander

"To the Crystal Empire!"Said Skavenger Leader

"To the Crystal Empire!"Said Skavenger Soldier and another one drive the Pirate Fleet to the Crystal Empire.

3 Hours Later in Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"... ohh!"Said Celestia and she's stand up.

"What... what was happened?"Asked Celestia

"You felt unconcious for 3 hours Princess Celestia."Said Royal Guard

"Did anyone get harm by them?"Asked Celestia

"Well... a lot of soldiers were injured from the battle. But no ones in the city get hurt or anything."Said Royal Guard

"What about Princess Luna?"Asked Celestia

"Princess Luna has been... abducted!"Said Royal Guard

Meanwhile beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"Join me!"Said Malefor

"Never!"Said Luna

"My lord!"Said Gaul

"What now?!"Asked Malefor

"The Skavengers had returned sir."Said Gaul

"And they bring you two gifts."Said Assassin and the Skavengers walk into the cavern and pull Applejack and Fluttershy with them.

"Where are the rest of them?"Asked Malefor

"The rest of them will come for these two."Said Skavenger Commander

"Very well. Your job had finished. You can go and steal stuffs and act like pirates as much as you want now."Said Malefor

"Thank you Mighty Malefor!"Said Skavenger Commander and he's quickly run back the exit with his men before Malefor decide to kill them.

"Soon... no one can stop me... forever!"Said Malefor


	8. Meet The Skavengers Again!

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 8 Meet The Skavengers Again!

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"In few days the whole enitre Equestria. And then, the rest of the world will be at my mercy!"Said Malefor

"Your plan won't succeed Malefor!"Said Luna

"Spike and the rest of us will stop you!"Said Applejack

"AHAHAHAHAAA! The Elements of Harmony are nothing without you two!

And for Spike, he just mastered only two elements. Earth and Fire are not enough to stop me!"Said Malefor

"I think you're wrong for one thing! Spike is now mastered of Fire and Lightning!"Said Applejack

"Oh! Like me! Spike is an Earth Dragon but mastered the Fire Element at first like me! Impressive!"Said Malefor

"He is nothing like you!"Said Luna

"The Purple Dragon are the the creatures that born to bring the destruction to the current era and open the way to the new era."Said Malefor.

"You're lying! Right?"Asked Fluttershy

"There are many Purple Dragons before me but I am the first one who act in this way.

That is why everyone calling me the first Purple Dragon."Said Malefor

"I think I get it. It is the short version of the first Purple Dragon of Evil and Chaos didn't it?"Asked Luna

"Of course!"Said Malefor

Meanwhile at the Dragon Temple...

"I'm so sorry girls! I didn't mean all of this to happen!"Said Pinkie Pie

"It's okay Pinkie Pie."Said Rarity

"What're we going to do now?"Asked Spike

"Only us Spike! Not you! You must stay here and practice with the Dragon Guardians."Said Rainbow Dash

"But-"Said Spike

"No but Spike!"Said Twilight

"AWW!"Said Spike and he's walk back into the Dragon Temple.

"So darling... where're we going to find them?"Asked Rarity

"BOOM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"It's coming from Applejack's house!"Said Twilight

"Are they have a party?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"I think not! LOOK!"Said Rarity and she's point to the Pirate Fleet of the Skavengers.

"The Skavengers!"Said Rainbow Dash

"We must hurry!"Said Twilight and she's run with her friends to the Sweet Apple Acres.

Later at Sweet Apple Acres on Pirate Fleet...

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Skavenger Commander

"This is awesome!"Said Skavenger Soldier

On the Ground...

"Give us all apples you have!"Said Skavenger Leader

"You're not get anything from us!"Said Apple Bloom

"How dare you speak to us, the Skavengers like that?!"Asked Skavenger Leader and he's pull out his sword.

"Uh-oh!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run away with Big Mac to hide in the house.

In the House...

"Apple Bloom! Big Mac! Are you okay?"Asked Granny Smith

"Almost be... slashed!"Said Apple Bloom

"Eeyup."Said Big Mac

Meanwhile Outside of the House...

"Take everything that we can eat!"Said Skavenger Commander

"Like apples?"Asked Twilight

"Yeah! Wait who-"Asked Skavenger Commander and Twilight use her hind legs kick his butt and he's float to hit at the wall.

"Grab them you fools!"Said Skavenger Commander and the Skavenger Soldiers run to fight them.

"Hiya!"Said Pinkie Pie when she's kick at neck of Skavenger Soldier.

Twilight and Rarity run charge to hit at the Skavengers Soldiers. While Rainbow Dash flying around and kick at butts of the Skavenger Soldiers.

"Pinkie Pie! The cannon!"Said Twilight and Pinkie Pie run to take the cannon and aim it at Skavenger Commander.

"Uh-oh!"Said Skavenger Commander and he's run away but Twilight and Rarity jump to grab him and use the rope that they found chain him up.

"Now... let's talk darling!"Said Twilight

"What did you want from me?!"Asked Skavenger Commander

"First give the foods that you stole from the Apple Family back to them!"Said Twilight

"And second, what did you do to Applejack and Fluttershy?!"Asked Rarity

"I won't do anything that you said!"Said Skavenger Commander

"Pinkie the cannon!"Said Twilight and Pinkie Pie grab a torch and ready to light a fire on the cannon.

"One last change! Do it!"Said Twilight

"Okay! Okay! Boys! Send the foods back to the Apple Family!"Said Skavenger Commander

"You heard him dude!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's kick at butts of two Skavengers Soldiers that stand near her.

"Go and tell your friends down there to stop their actions NOW!"Shouted Rainbow Dash and they both run to the rope

and climb down to tell the Skavenger Leader and his men.

"Now the second part of our."Said Rarity and Pinkie Pie stretch the torch near the rope of the cannon.

"Okay! I gave them to the Dark Master! Please don't hurt me!"Said Skavenger Commander

"Where he is?"Asked Twilight

"Beneath under the Crystal Empire!"Said Skavenger Commander and Twiligth and Rarity drop him down.

"Let's go."Said Twilight and she's grab Rarity and Rainbow Dash grab Pinkie Pie and they fly away.

"This may take a while."Said Twilight

"Why don't we just stop at Ponyville Train Station and go to the Crystal Empire by train?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"And let the Dark Master know that we're there?"Asked Twilight

"So he can send his freaky minions to catch us and bring us to Applejack and Fluttershy."Said Rainbow Dash

"Well... on the second thought. It is a good idea!"Said Twilight


	9. Find Arborick

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 9 Find Arborick

In Froggy Bottom Bogg at the Dragon Temple...

"So Spike... are you wanted to train?"Asked Layla

"No I'm not. I can't stop worried about the girls."Said Spike

"When Spyro was at your age. Well... he is a little bit older. He also start his journey as a Young Dragon

without the abilities of the any elements."Said Cyril

"You mean... I had to go after them?"Asked Spike

"Yes... and no."Said Terrador

"Why?"Asked Spike

"You're not ready to confront the Dark Master."Said Volteer

"But I have to help them! They can't defeat him and his army!"Said Spike

"Spike..."Said Layla

"Don't you heard me?!"Asked Spike

"SPIKE!"Said Layla

"Sorry... I just want to help my friend. Like Spyro help you to protect the Dragon Realms once."Said Spike

"We all wanted to do this too Spike."Said Volteer

"Spike... lesson to me... if you want to confront the Dark Master and his minions.

You must survived passed the forest that most is untouched by the civilization."Said Terrador

"What is it? The Everfree Forest?"Asked Spike

"That is the name of it in this era right?"Asked Layla

"It was once more dangerous than that. It was once called as Ancient Grove."Said Cyril

"Find Arborick, respect him for his greatness. He is the Guardian of the forest. No matter what name it is now."Said Layla

"Respect this Arborick? What does he look like?"Asked Spike

"A Giant Tree Sentinel lives somewhere in forest. Follow the trail of the Timberwolves, the servants of Arborick. They can lead you to him."Said Terrador

"And what does this have to do with rescue Twilight and her friends?"Asked Spike

"If you can confront Arborick without fear. You can face the Dark Master without fear either."Said Layla

"And no matter how much elements you have. Without fear in your heart, you can win the Dark Master and his army."Said Cyril

"Even if you have only an one element to breath. Without fear, you can face the Dark Master."Said Terrador

Meanwhile beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"I have no idea what to do with you. Why don't you give up?!"Asked Malefor

"I am not your puppet anymore! I don't let you use me anymore!"Said Luna

"Why not Nightmare Moon? Why do you still protecting the ones who were once feared and hated you?! Can you give me an answer?"Asked Malefor

"Because... because..."Said Luna

"To fix the misdeed and evil that you had caused? Am I right?"Asked Malefor

"Y-yes..."Said Luna

"Princess Luna! You don't have to do that!"Said Applejack

"Princess Celestia already forgiven you."Said Fluttershy

"Oh! Love of big sis. That is a such of thing that wanna make VOMIT! You're just an evil beast! Like me! Nightmare Moon!"Said Malefor

"You're the only evil beast here! You heartless Dragon!"Said Applejack

"And stop calling her that! You evil beast!"Said Fluttershy

"SILENCE!"Shouted Malefor

"When your friends arrive. You all will be doomed!"Said Malefor

"What're you planning to do with us?!"Asked Applejack

"Just a little business from the Deep of the World."Said Malefor

At Froggy Bottom Bogg at the Dragon Temple...

"This Spirit Gem can make you contact with us."Said Terrador and he's give Spike a Red Spirit Gem.

"When you need information our question of anything. Call us."Said Volteer

"Thanks to all of you."Said Spike

"No problem Spike."Said Layla

"We will aid you as much as we can."Said Cyril

"Bye!"Said Spike and he's walk out from the Dragon Temple and go straight to the Everfree Forest.


	10. Encounters The Great Arborick

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 10 Encounters The Great Arborick

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"At long last... my guests arrive."Said Malefor when he look pass the hologram from his Dark Crystal about arrival of Twilight and her friends.

"If you hurt them! I swear that you will pay for that!"Said Luna

"Princess Luna please! You don't have to protect us!"Said Fluttershy

"But it is my duty. I am the Princess of Equestria. I must protect you."Said Luna

"Master do you want me to send some of my men to bring the Ponies here?"Asked Gaul

"Yes... but by luring them here. I don't want to make the citizens of the Crystal Empire to know about us."Said Malefor

"As you said my lord."Said Gaul

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest...

"I wonders what this 'Arborick' look like?!"Asked Spike

"ROARRR!

"'GULP!'"Said Spike

"ROARRR!"

"I hope that those are not..."Said Spike and he's turn to look back at the voices vehind him and see three Timberwolves behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Spike and he's breath fire to them and burn them.

"Sorry!"Said Spike then another two Timberwolves jump out and hit him with their paws at face.

"OUCH!"Said Spike and he's fall unconcious and one of the Timberwolves grab him with its jaws and carry him with another Timberwolf back to their lair.

In the Crystal Empire...

"Strange... no sign of the Dark Master's force."Said Twilight

"Maybe they're going to eat cupcakes."Said Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie Pie!"Said Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity

"Okay they may not eating cupcakes."Said Pinkie Pie

"Finally!"Said Rainbow Dash

"They may eating sandwich cheese!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Of crud!"Said Twilight

"So Twilight... why the Dark Master don't send his force to conquer the Crystal Empire?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Sorry but I have no idea about this!"Said Twilight

"Maybe they just don't want the citizens of the Crystal Empire to know about them!"Said Pinkie Pie with a 'squee'.

"How did you came up with that idea?"Asked Rarity

"Let me guess... just a hunch right?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Nope. I read from the comic of Spike in Twilight's house. The comic name is The Secret Invasion from the Outer Space."Said Pinkie Pie

"WOW! Never see that coming in my mind!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Psss..."Whisper A Voice

"What was that?"Asked Twilight

"Psss!"Whisper A Voice

"Where does that 'psss' come from?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"There!"Said Rarity when she's heard a voice of whisper from the alley near them.

"Psss!Whisper A Voice and he's run away in the shadow.

"That maybe the one of the Dark Master's force."Said Twilight

"After him!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's run into the alley with her friends.

"NOW!"Shouted Ape Soldier and the Snail Riders come out and surround them.

"Good work soldier."Said Assassin

"Thank you sir."Said Ape Soldier

"Now... spalsh them!"Said Assassin and the Giant Snails split the slime out from their mouths and trap them.

"This won't be good!"Said Twilight

"You don't have to tell me that!"Said Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest in the Unknown Cave...

"Where... where am I?"Asked Spike and he's see the Timberwolves throwing the meats into the purple poisonous pond.

"I have to get out of here!"Said Spike

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Spike and the Timberwolves start to bow themselves down

as the tree at the mid of the pond start to shaking and chaing its form into a large wood sentinel.

"ROARRR!"

"What is that thing?!"Asked Spike and he's grab the Red Spirit Gem and calling the Dragon Guardians.

"Hello Spike what is your problem?"Asked Volteer

"I need your help... about... that thing!"Said SPike and he's point the Red Spirit Gem to the large wood sentinel

that eating the meats that threw in by the Timberwolves.

"I think you had found Arborick, the Spirit and Guardian of the Everfree Forest now."Said Volteer


	11. Spike VS Arborick

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 11 Spike VS Arborick

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"Look like the Ponies that come to rescue... need to be rescue too. AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Malefor

"So you're the Dark Master right?"Asked Twilight

"You look so smart little pony."Said Malefor

"I guess that is yes. Right?"Asked Twilight

"Of course. Why do you ask? Beside you better know from my personality and my look.

I thought the Dragon Guardians already told you about me."Said Malefor

"You won't get away with this Malefor!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Ohh... I thought will."Said Malefor

"My sister will stop you!"Said Luna

"Without you. Princess Celestia is no threat to me! Best that she can be just a time-buyer

to take the world away from a disaster for a while!"Said Malefor

"If we get out of these chain! You will pay for a lot of things you had done, in both eras of us and 5000 years ago!"Said Applejack

"Aside from you girls and Princess Celestia, who can stand a change to confront me? Did you think your new Purple Dragon can defeat me?"Asked Malefor

"He will! Spike will kick your butt and send you back to the Underworld that you belong!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Coolest word ever of Pinkie Pie!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash! Seriously?"Asked Rarity

"So... Mr. Malefor, what're you planning to do with us?"Asked Fluttershy

"For the Princess of the Night, I will reclaim her as General of the Dark Army under King Gaul command.

For you Ponies, I had another one for you. It's called... a little business from the Deep of the World."Said Malefor

"He already told us both. Remember that Fluttershy?"Asked Aplejack

"Umm... no."Said Fluttershy

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest at Cave of Arborick...

"Umm... Mr... um... Arborick..."Said Spike and Arborick turn to look and grab him.

"ROARRR!"

"Please don't eat me! I just want to talk."Said Spike

"ROARRR!"

"Okay you leave me no choice!"Said Spike and he's breath fire to Arborick and Arborick release him from his hand.

"ROARRR!"

The Timberwolves run to surround Spike but he's breath green fire to them.

"ROARRR!"

Arborick stands up and walk out from the poisonous pond to kill Spike but Spike shoot fire missiles out from his mouth,

burning Arborick and he's fall back into the poisonous pond that he use to live in.

Then, Spike grab a Red Spirit Gem and contact to the Dragon Guardians.

"Cyril."Said Spike

"Hello Spike. What did you wanted to ask?"Asked Cyril

"Did I do the good thing right? To make Arborick get injured?"Asked Spike

"Spike you just defense yourself. Of course it is a good thing."Said Cyril

"What are you trying to teach me anyway?"Asked Spike

"To learn that sometimes... if it is important, you must sacrifice something to save yourself and people who you loves."Said Cyril


	12. Golem Of The Deep

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 12 Golem Of The Deep

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"The time is come! Take the Elements of Harmony to the Tomb of Sacrifice."Said Malefor

"As you said the Mighty Dark Master."Said Gaul and Assassin lock of the chain of the Ponies together and bring them to the Tomb of Sacrifice.

"This will be awesome!"Said Gaul

"At long last. I finally becomes the unstoppable! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor and he's turn his attention to Princess Luna.

"I am NOT going to help you!"Said Luna

"We will see about that, Nightmare Moon."Said Malefor and he's smile out in evil way to Princess Luna.

Meanwhile in Froggy Bottom Bogg at the Dragon Temple...

"Young Dragon, you have return."Said Terrador

"Thanks for greeting at me. So... where're Twilight and the others?"Asked Spike

"Not yet return."Said Cyril

"Hope that the Apes didn't caught them."Said Layla

"If they got caught, I have to go and help them!"Said Spike

"Spike you can't! It's too dangerous!"Said Volteer

"You teach me to sacrifice something to protect people who I loves. And here I am!"Said Spike

"You make us so proud Spike."Said Layla

"You're much like Spyro. Spyro never give up to rescue Cynder from the Dark Master. As that you never give up to rescue your friends."Said Terrador

"That is mean... you will let me go?"Asked Spike

"Yes."Said Cyril

"YAY!"Said Spike

"And no."Said Layla

"Why?"Asked Spike

"Unless you will have someone to go with you."Said Volteer

"But you all are-"Said Spike

"We didn't mean about us. This era see the Dragons as the Savages."Said Layla

"We're nothing more than that in the eyes of the other Ponies."Said Terrador

"No! You all deserve better than that! Don't let the being of the Dragons in this era

like Garble and his friends do the soul-destroying in you! The Ponies will love all of you if you all show them your good."Said Spike

"We're so glad to have the apprentice like you Spike."Said Terrador

"Let's go and rescue your friends!"Said Volteer

"But we're also need help more than five Dragons to confront the Apes."Said Spike

Later at the Volcanic Mountain...

"Garble please! For the Dragons like you!"Said Spike

"Look! The era that the Dragons are being reverend has been passed for 5000 years! What can we get if we do this?"Asked Garble

"We shall being reverend again."Said Spike

"Well... if you says so."Said Garble and he's shook hand with Spike.

"Okay everyone we got insane evil overlord to take down! Are you with me?"Asked Garble

"I'm in!"Said Baff

"Me too!"Said Spear

"Me three!"Said Fizzle

"We both join!"Said Vex and Clump

"But just because we 'shall' being reverend!"Said Garble

Meanwhile beneath under the Crystal Empire in the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"Now on..."Said Assassin and he's lock the chain of the Ponies up at the rock pillar.

"Have fun."Said Assassin and he's walk out from the Tomb of Sacrifice.

"Enjoy the death! AHAHAAAA!"Laughed Ape Soldier and he help Assassin close the door and lock it up.

"So what is this 'little business from the Deep of the World'?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"ROARRR!"

"I think we're about to figure it out!"Said Fluttershy

"It's come from beneath of us!"Said Applejack

"ROARRR!"

"I wonders what this thing is!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Why did you wanna know about it? Because it want to kill us!"Said Twilight

"Get me out of here! I'm too young and too beautiful to get killed!"Said Rarity

"ROARRR!"

Then the Tomb start to shaking and then a giant rock three finger hand come out from the smoke from below and grab the cliff.

"This thing must be very-"Said Applejack and then a Golem climb out from the smoke and reveal itself to the Ponies.

"ROARRR!"

"Very huge right?"Asked Twilight

"You already saw it."Said Applejack

"I'm too scare to look at it!"Said Fluttershy

"This is the worst day ever in my life!"Said Rainbow Dash

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity


	13. Rise Of The Apes

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 13 Rise Of The Apes

Beneath under the Crystal Empire in the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"ROARRR!"

"Hope you have a plan Twilight."Said Applejack

"Sorry. I don't have one to against that thing!"Said Twilight

"ROARRR!"

The Golem punch on the ground and breath fire to them.

"Too hot!"Said Rarity and the Golem pull itself out from the smoke and reveal its full body to them.

"It's going to eat us!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly to hide behind Twilight.

"First time in my life that I see Rainbow Dash don't wanna fight the thing that try to eat us."Said Pinkie Pie

"ROARRRR!"

Meanwhile...

"Why are you trying hiding youself? Let her out! Unleash the evil beast within you!"Said Malefor

"NEVER!"Shouted Luna

"Pathetic!"Said Malefor and he's use his tail slap at face of Princess Luna.

"How much long do you think you can patient on this?!"Asked Malefor

"Long as much as you still doing this!"Said Luna

"Pity! I would love to you as Nightmare Moon concede for me when I was free!"Said Malefor and he's turn back on Princess Luna.

"So much like Cynder you are. She never proud in all of what she did when she was under my control.

Then, she try to fix thing to go right after all of what she had done."Said Malefor

"Why... did you told me this?"Asked Malefor

"To show that how much weak you are. Your sister can't even win my minions. So neither you are!

Look like I was right. If I separated you apart, you can't fight me! And now... the Elements of Harmony

may already being eaten by a Golem from Deep of the World that summoned by myself!"Said Malefor

"If you're trying to scare me so will become Nightmare Moon, forget it! I'm stronger than you see!"Said Luna

"Oh really? How about... THIS?!"Asked Malefor and he's breath electricity to shock her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Luna

"Unleash tha evil beast! NOW!"Shouted Malefor

"I won't!"Said Luna and her tears start to fall.

"I deserve to death after all of what I had done as Nightmare Moon! So go on! Kill me! I don't need to become that beast again!"Said Luna

"You said it."Said Malefor and he's breath electricity to shock Princess Luna again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Luna

"Umm... Master."Said Gaul

"What now?"Asked Malefor

"An army that you order to conquer the Crystal Empire is ready now master. Do you want to us to move on?"Asked Gaul

"Go! I need to reclaim Crystal Empire to use as a Settlement!"Said Malefor

"Yes sir!"Said Gaul and he's run to order his army to conquer the Crystal Empire.

At Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"Her highness Princess Celestia, there are Dragons come with the Dragon who is the assistant of Princess Twilight Sparkle."Said Royal Guard

"Let them in. I believe that Spike has a good reason for brought them here."Said Celestia and the door is open

and Spike walk in along with the Dragon Guardians and the Teenage Dragons.

"Spike may I ask who are these Dragons?"Asked Celestia

"These four are the Dragon Guardians, the other are my 'friends' who I met during I go on a Dragon Migration."Said Spike

"Princess Celestia, it is honor to meet the ruler of the land of this era."Said Layla

"So... where is Princess Luna?"Asked Spike

"She has been... abducted!"Said Celestia

"WHAT?!"Asked Spike

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire...

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everypony

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck are those things?!"Asked Male Pony when he's point to the Giant Snails that ride by the Ape Soldier that came from hole on the ground.

"ATTACK!"Said Ape Soldier and the Dreadwings that ride by Assassin and his men are come out and shoot fire to every buildings in the Crystal Empire.

"For the Dark Master!"Said Assasin and then Gaul ride a Giant Snail out from the hole on the ground.

In the Crystal Castle...

"Your majesty! The army of an unknown creatures had attacked the city! We need your help sir!"Said Royal Guard

"I'll assemble an army. Cadance! Write a letter and send it to Canterlot now!"Said Shining

"Understood!"Said Cadance and she's run into her bedroom and write a letter.

"Flash! You with me! We'll go to assemble the army together!"Said Shining

"Yes sir!"Said Flash and he's run with Shining Armor to get the army to defense the Crystal Empire from the Apes.


	14. Clash Of The Golem

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 14 Clash Of The Golem

At Somewhere outside of Ponyville...

"This land is our!"Said Rover

"It's not now! We Skavengers come and already claim it as our!"Said Skavenger Commander

"We're the ancestors of yours! Some of us that survives that are your ancestors that were our friends

as well! So you better give friends of your ancestors the gems!"Said Skavenger Leader

"Lesson old dudes! We won't let you take our home and our job away from us!"Said Spot

"You all better go back to the ocean and robbing the treasure chests from the ships of the Ponies who are rich like that

you always did to other like when you're once did at 5000 years ago!"Said Fido then the ground start to shaking.

"BBBBRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"What was that?!"Asked Rover

"An earthquake!"Said Skavenger Soldier

"Near Ponyville?"Asked Spot

"And now?!"Asked Skavenger Commander

In the meantime at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM!"

"Whoa!"Said Volteer

"What is going on?"Asked Spike

"The Golem!"Said Terrador

"The Golem?!"Asked Celestia

"It is an ancient ageless creature that live in the Deep of the World!"Said Layla

"The Dark Master had already summoned it!"Said Cyril

In the meantime at the Crystal Empire...

"BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM!"

"What is going on here?!"Asked Flash

"It is an earthquake!"Said Shining

"AHAHAHAHAAA! Looks like the Golem from the Deep is enjoying about the fleshs that we give it to eat."Said Assassin

"AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Ape Soldiers

"ROARRR!"

"What is that?!"Asked Cadance

"It came from beneath down there! In that giant hole!"Said Flash

"You should take your interest in our first!"Said Gaul and his Giant Snail spew a globs of slime to him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Flash

"Flash!"Said Shining and he run with his men to rescue Flash but Assassin and his men ride their Dreadwings

and their Dreadwings scream the Sonic Croak to him and his men.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Shining along with his men.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Assassin

Beneath under the Crystal Empire in the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"It's very angry now!"Said Fluttershy

"I don't want to be at here anymore!"Said Rarity

"ROARRR!"

"Whatever makes it crawl back under that smoke. I had a feeling that this is no good!"Said Applejack

"Don't you know what did that thing doing? Seriously?!"Asked Twilight

"It's going to destroy the pillar that hold the ground that we are standing. So we will fall

and that thing can eat us! Don't you see that Tomb is shaking around?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I never thought that I will see you act as a smart girl before Rainbow Dash."Said Applejack

"Did I did that?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Can we talking about that later?!"Asked Rarity

"If we survived! But we must survived! So we can see tomorrow!"Said Pinkie Pie

"ROARRR!"

The Golem do both, breathing fire and punching the pillar that hold the ground that Twilight and her friends are stand on.

But then, it's stop its action and crawl back into the deep that it came out.

"Why does it stop?"Asked Twilight

"Yeah! It so close to get us!"Said Applejack

"Who care?! I'm alive! And my beauty is still safe!"Said Rarity and she's hugging herself.

"Seriously?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Very serious Rainbow Dash!"Said Rarity

"So... how are we going to be free from the chain that hold us together?"Asked Fluttershy

"Oh no! Why didn't I think about let that thing break the chain and we flee away?!"Asked Twilight

"It's not your fault Twi. You're just step in some fear like us."Said Applejack

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire...

"Now! I gonna put an end to your misery!"Said Assassin and he's going to poke his sword into head of Shining Armor.

"STOP!"Shouted Gaul

"What?! But sir-"Said Assassin and he's stop his action before he will kill Shining Armor.

"The Dark Master orders us to attack the other parts of the Crystal Empire immediately!"Said Gaul

"What about this part?"Asked Assassin

"We let that thing take over."Said Gaul and he's ride his Giant Snail and led the Ape Soldiers and other Snail Riders to the other parts of the city.

"Every Dreadwings! Follow me!"Said Assassin and he's lead every Apes that riding the Dreadwings with him follow their Ape King.

"That was odd."Said Flash

"Why are they stop?"Asked Cadance

"I had a feeling that something that worse will come!"Said Shining and the groudn start to shaking around.

"BBBBRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!"

"That earthquake again!"Said Flash

"But more heavy this time!"Said Cadance

"BOOM!"

The Golem that attacked Twilight and her friends in the Tomb of Sacrifice is now reach up to surface in the Crystal Empire by order of the Dark Master.

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck is that thing?!"Asked Flash

"It's the end of the Crystal Empire!"Said Shining and the Golem start to rampaging around the city.

"We had to take that lava... rock lizard... thing! Whatever it is! We must take it to the place that have no civilians!"Said Flash

"How?"Asked Shining

"Oh! I hope that army from Canterlot will be here soon!"Said Cadance


	15. Crystal Empire War Part 1

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 15 Crystal Empire War Part 1

At Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"A letter from Princess Cadance has arrive."Said Royal Guard and he's give it to Princess Celestia.

"Let me see it."Said Celestia and she's read it.

"What does it say Princess?"Asked Spike

"Gather an army! We had to help them!"Said Celestia

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Shoot everything that you see as Ponies!"Said Assassin and he's grab his musket and shooting to the Ponies that are under him on the surface.

"You heard the ape! Shoot them!"Said Ape Soldier and he's grab his musket and shooting at the Ponies under him along with the others.

"Be careful! We must not get too close to the Golem!"Said Assassin

On the Ground...

"BOOM!"

"This part of the city is our!"Said Gaul

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone

"Bring the cannons here! We must have them to defense this part of the city to let it still be under our control!"Said Gaul

"Yes sir!"Said Ape Soldiers and they run to get the cannons that are still working to defense the part of the coty that they had conquered.

"I love being a conqueror! AHAHAAA!"Laughed Gaul

At other part of the City...

"ROARRR!"

"We need to get that thing out of here!"Said Cadance and the Golem grab a building, pull it up and throw away.

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"So how suppose are we gonna do that?"Asked Shining

"I'm thinking!"Said Cadance and the Golem breath fire to the building and use its tail to slap it to be broken.

"If we don't do something! We all doomed!"Said Cadance

"Sir! The inhabitants has been sheltered at the lower part of the city now. What is my next command?"Asked Flash

"Gather the best of the best soldiers with you. I need you along with them to protect the citizens!"Said Shining

"That is mean I'm in charge about protecting the citizens?"Asked Flash

"Don't let me down Sentry."Said Shining

"I'll do my best!"Said Flash and he's run to gather his own troops.

"I need the best of the soldiers with me! Captain Shining Armor orders me to take you to protect

the inhabitants that sheltered at the lower part of the city. Let's go!"Said Flash and he's run with his own men.

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"The war is just start Ponies. When I have my Settlement back, the rest of Equestria wil be a pieces of meat."Said Malefor

"You... won't... win!"Said Luna

"What make you think I won't little girl?"Asked Malefor

"My sister!... she will stop you!"Said Luna

"Only two things in this era that I known that can stop me, is the combination of you

and your sister that can stop me! And the Elements of Harmony that I just sacrificed to the Golem!"Said Malefor

"No matter what it cost! Even my life! My sister won't rest until your evil will stop!"Said Luna

"That is why I turned you into Nightmare Moon 1000 years ago. To break you and your sister apart.

So I will have no threat! Along with the Elements of Harmony had gone! No ones can stop me now!"Said Malefor

"You! Evil derange beast!"Said Luna

"Neither you are! Nightmare Moon!"Said Malefor and he's turn to look back at the illusion smoke that show the war in the Crystal Empire.

"What was that?!"Asked Malefor when he sees something in the illusion smoke that show what is going in the Crystal Empire.

In the meantime at the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

The Golem grab Princess Cadance and Shining Armor and attempt to eat them but the earth missiles came out from unknown and hit the Golem's back.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Cadance

"Someone is coming to help us!"Said Shining and he sees Spike ride on back Princess Celestia who lead an army from Canterlot

along with the Dragon Guardians and the Teenage Dragons to defense the Crystal Empire from the Apes.

"I think you should say... an army."Said Cadance

"Princess! order your men to attack every Apes that they see! If you encounter Gaul and Assassin. Catch them!"Said Terrador

"Understood!"Said Celestia and Spike jump on back of Terrador before she will fly to order her army.

"What about the Golem?"Asked Spike

"Let we deal with it! You and other Young Dragons go and help the army of Princess Celestia!"Said Terrador

"But-"Said Spike

"Spike this is serious!"Said Layla and she's grab and drop him on back of Garble.

"This problem is too big for you Young Dragon."Said Cyril

"Trust in us!"Said Volteer and he's fly with the other guardians to attack the Golem.

"Good luck!"Said Spike and Garble fly with his friends to stop the Apes from conquer the other parts othe city.


	16. Crystal Empire War Part 2

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 16 Crystal Empire War Part 2

Beneath under the Crystal Empire in the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"Almost now girls!"Said Twilight and she's trample her hooves on the chain along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"That it!"Said Rainbow Dash when the chain were destroy by her, Applejack and Twilight.

"We're free!"Said Applejack

"Oh thanks you three! We would never escape without you!"Said Rarity and then she's see that the broken chain is come back

to them and repair itself and chain them all up together again.

"Agh! You must be kidding me!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Malefor is knew that we can escape!"Said Twilight

"So he prepared this!"Said Applejack

"I would never met Angle again!"Said Fluttershy and she's start to crying.

"And I would never met my true love!"Said Rarity and she's crying along with Fluttershy.

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

The Golem breath fire to Terrador and Layla but they both fly away from it and Cyril come and breath ice to its right shoulder.

The Golem throw Princess Cadance and Shining Armor away and Terrador fly to grab them before they will fall on the ground.

Then, he landing and drop them both down.

"Are you okay?"Asked Terrador

"Hurt for a little."Said Shining

"But still okay."Said Cadance

"ROARRR!"

"I must go back to help them!"Said Terrador and he's shoot rock missiles out from his mouth but the Golem use its tail slap him away.

"My turn!"Said Volteer and he's spit electic balls to left eye of the Golem and distract its vision.

"ROARRR!"

"WOW! I want to learn that! It was awesome!"Said Vex

"But you must returns to the ancient boring-"Said Spike

"Who's care?! That was awesome! I do anything to do the electric balls!"Said Vex and he's breath electricity out from his mouth to the Dreadwings.

"Incoming!"Said Ape Soldier and the electric that breath by Vex is hit at him.

"That is all I can do!"Said Vex

"My turn!"Said Garble and he's breath fire to the Ape Soldiers that are fighting on the ground.

"Nice breath Garble!"Said Spike

"How about you? The new Purple Dragon."Said Garble and Spike jump down from Garble's back and breath fire in form

of the whirlwind and burn many Ape Soldiers with it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ape Soldiers when they got burned and ran away.

"COOL! Forget about our old lifes! After of all of this! We must go to the Dragon Temple!"Said Garble

"Agree!"Said Every Teenage Dragons

At the Upper Part of the Crystal Empire...

"Sir! Our force are only weaker and weaker now!"Said Ape Soldier

"We must retreat back into the underground! Let the Golem destroy the city!"Said Assassin

"FINE! Retreat! Let them being killed by the Golem!"Said Gaul and he's ride his Giant Snails along with the rest of his

Ape Soldiers, Snail Riders and the Dreadwings to the giant hole and go back to where they came out.

"They all are retreating!"Said Flash

"Okay... what are they up to now?"Asked Celestia

"Maybe just clear the way so that thing can kill us easier!"Said garble and he's point to the Golem that coming this way.

"ROARRR!"

"This is a very.. very... bad... news!"Said Cadance

"ROARRR!"

The Golem breath fire to them but they run away before the flame will burn them.

"So... Shining Armor... did you see Twilight and her friends yet?"Asked Spike

"I thought they come with you and Princess Celestia!"Said Shining

"That is mean..."Said Spike

"Those skeletons must holding them with them!"Said Cadance

"I have to save them!"Said Spike

"Spike no! It's too dangerous!"Said Shinging

"I'll go with you! I have to rescue Luna!"Said Celestia

"No! You don't have to I'll bring her along with the others! I promise!"Said Spike

"I'm already promise that Luna will be no harm by anyone and anything! I must go!"Said Celestia

"As you said Princess."Said Spike and she's jump on her back. Princess Celestia run to the giant hole and fly into the beneath of it.

"So... how we gonna deal with that thing?!"Asked Garble and he's point to the Golem.

"ROARRR!"

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"I had enough with your game Nightmare Moon! If you're not gonna join me! So died!"Said Malefor

"Then I chose to died, better than becomes your puppet again!"Said Luna

"Master!"Said Gaul

"Who orders you to retreat?!"Asked Malefor

"Our force are weaker and weaker!"Said Assassin

"We need more soldiers! And more weapons sir!"Said Gaul

"Fine! Go and get some rest! Then go out and crash those Ponies out of their misery!"Said Malefor and the Apes go to rest,

feeding the animals and repair the weapons.

Now Malefor turns his attention to Princess Luna who still refuses to join him.

"This is your last change! You're an evil beast! And I am an evil beast as well. Evil beasts must stick together!"Said Malefor

"NEVER!"Said Luna

"So be it!"Said Malefor and he's attempts to breath fire to burn to Luna to her death.

"STOP!"Said Celestia

"What?!"Asked Malefor

"Tia!"Said Luna

"Leave my sister alone!"Said Celestia

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor

"Did I said something entertaining?!"Asked Celestia

"Of course! Why are you here Princess Celestia?"Asked Malefor

"To rescue my younger sister!"Said Celestia

"This evil beast?!"Asked Malefor

"How dare you calling her like that?"Asked Celestia

"And how could you forgive her after all of what she had done?! If were I, I will put an end to it pitiful life!"Said Malefor

"Release her! Now!"Said Spike

"Or what? Young Dragon. What are you going to do? You are not yet success all of powers of the elements!

How are you going to defeat me?"Asked Malefor

"We will see about that!"Said Spike


	17. Believe In The Ancestors

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 17 Believe In The Ancestors

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"Where is Twilight and the other Ponies?!"Asked Spike

"In the Tomb of Sacrifice. You may find them. But you can't set them free! AHAHAAAA!"Laughed Malefor

"Release my sister! NOW!"Said Celestia

"And why should I do that?"Asked Malefor

"Or will you must let me harm you first?!"Asked Celestia

"Oh! Really? Without the Elements of Harmony and your younger sister. You're no threat to me!"Said Malefor and he's turn his attention to Spike.

"And for you Spike. You're not yet complete all of powers of the four elements.

You're weak! I would like to ask you to join me but... I know, like Spyro you will say no!"Said Malefor

"Spike, you go to rescue Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I'll handle this evil dragon."Said Celestia and Spike run to the way the Tomb of Sacrifice.

"As I was said, you can see them. But you can't set them free!"Said Malefor

"Now set Luna free!"Said Celestia

"Why do you keep protecting her after what did she had done to you and your palace in the Everfree Forest 1000 years ago?"Asked Malefor

"She is my sister! And she always be my sister forever!"Said Celestia

"Oh that is so beautiful! But still stupid! I can't believe that you still care about her! If were I, I will hang her or cut her head off!"Said Malefor

"Everyone deserve a second change!"Said Celestia

"That is make you weak! Because of your love to your younger sister!

Merciless, fearless and no weakness make me strong!"Said Malefor

"It's make you a tyrant! Look at yourself!"Said Celestia

"How dare you?!"Asked Malefor and she's breath ice to Celestia and freezing her body, except neck and head..

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Celestia

"Now Nightmare Moon, I got your beloved older sister. Choose, becomes my evil beast again and set me free!

Or want me to use the Convexity Breath on her. I'm warning you, this breath can make her becomes history in few minutes."Said Malefor

"I..."Said Luna

"Don't do it Luna! No matter what happened to me! You must be yourself! At least in my eyes,

you're not an evil beast for me."Said Celestia and her tears start to fall of her eyes.

"But Tia! I can't let you died!"Said Luna

"I had promised that I will protect you with my life. And this is it."Said Celestia

"The choice is yours Nightmare Moon."Said Malefor

Meanwhile in the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"This thing can't be break! It's impossible! Oh! I am useless. The Dragon Guardians are right all along

that the Dragons are now just the Savages with no laws."Said Spike and turn back on Twilight and sit down in sadness.

"Spike that's not true! You're the civilized one!"Said Twilight

"But it also make me very shoddy!"Said Spike

"Spike..."Said A Voice

"What was that? Did you girls here it?"Asked Spike

"Yeah! It's like-"Said Applejack

"Me..."Said A Voice

"Ignitus!"Said Spike and Spirit of Ignitus appears in front of him and the Ponies.

"Spike... when the Dragons dies. They're not truly leave from this world.

Their spirits lives on, binding themselves with nature. Offering hope for the future..."Said Ignitus and he's disappear in front of them.

"What does that mean? Ignitus!"Said Spike

"I thinks he said that the Dragon Ancestors are never abandon you Spike and they all are combined

themselves with nature to look over after all the Dragons in the world!"Said Pinkie Pie with a 'suqee'.

"How did you understand that?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"From a comic huh?"Asked Applejack

"Nope. This time is a hunch."Said Pinkie Pie

"But how do I gonna ask them for help? I can't even see them!"Said Spike

"Maybe you have to just believe in them and pray for them."Said Twilight

"Do you think it will work?"Asked Spike

"You can do it Spike! We believe in you!"Said Applejack

"Thank you girls."Said Spiek and he's hugging them for believe in him.


	18. The Force Of Nature

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 18 The Force Of Nature

Beneath under the Crystal Empire in the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"I must pray to the Ancestors. Please all of the Dragon Ancestors, help us! Please! I need you!"Prayed pike

"That it Spike! Like that!"Said Twilight

"Do we have to let him do this? This is absolutely nonsense!"Said Rainbow Dash

"You must believe in Spike, Rainbow Dash."Said Applejack

"But I still don't understand about this."Said Rainbow Dash

"We don't understand this either but this is our only change to get this chain out from our neck."Said Twilight

In the Everfree Forest...

"A crying voice..."Said Dragon Spirit

"Of the Purple Dragon."Said Cheetah Spirit

"From all of waiting..."Said Mole Spirit

"Let's help them!"Said Manweersmall Spirit

"Together!"Said Atlawa Spirit

The spirits of every people, creatures, plants and rocks in era of the Dragon Realms are come together on the sky and form the Aurora Light on the sky.

"For the Dragon Realms!"Said Every Spirits and they go straight to the Crystal Empire as Spike prayed for. The aurora light move very fast.

Then, the forms of the spirits start to shape in the Aurora Light and turn to be the forms of themselves when they were once alive.

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

"We try everything we have!"Said Layla

"No anything work!"Said Volteer

"It's hopeless now."Said Cadance

"That's mean we all gonna die?"Asked Flash

"Yes Flash."Said Shining

"But there has to be a way!"Said Garble

"We need to find a Dark Crystal and powered the Golem. This crystal is inside its body somewhere."Said Terrador

"But the skin of that thing is rock! Our spears would be useless!"Said Flash

"Look! You want to died because you lie yourself on the ground and let that thing

step on you or doing the sacrifice in the way of hero along with us?!"Asked Garble

"Well... it would be cool if... never mind."Said Flash

"ROARRR!"

The Golem punch at the building and destroy it. Then, it breath fire at the tower.

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Let's do it!"Said Garble and he's fly up with his friends and the Dragon Guardians.

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"I have enough of this patient! Answer me!"Said Malefor

"I... I..."Said Luna

"Luna... listen to me. If I gonna died, I wanna died at claws of this evil dragon better than

died by get heartbroken from seeing you become an evil beast like Nightmare Moon again."Said Celestia

"You don't have much time now Nightmare Moon. Think!"Said Malefor

"Choose wisely Luna. I won't angry what did you choose. To protect you, I'm ready to sacrifice myself for you."Said Celestia

"So lovely, lofty and noble. But that won't change anything!"Said Malefor

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire...

"Let's try that part!"Said Terrador and he's roll himself and create green fire around him and strike it at neck.

"ROARRR!"

"No Dark Crystal in the neck!"Said Terrador

"LOOK!"Shouted Spear and he's point to he Aurora Light that coming to them.

"What is that?"Asked Shining

"They are the Spirits of the Ancestors!"Said Cyril

"They're coming to help us!"Said Layla and the Aurora Light go straight to the Golem and hit at it.

"ROARRR!"

The Golem feels very hurt from the Force of Nature of the Ancestors and its digging down into the underground to Lair of Malefor and the Apes.

The Aurora Light is following the Golem to deep, to the Lair of Malefor and his Dark Army.

"We won right?"Asked Garble

"Not yet."Said Layla

"When Malefor was defeated. That is mean we win."Said Volteer

"Malefor?"Asked Cadance

"The real name of the Dark Master."Said Cyril

Beneath under the Crystal Empire...

"Answer right now! Or your older sister get dead!"Said Malefor

"FINE! I'm not gonna join you!"Said Luna

"What? Your sister's life! Lost her forever! Do you want that?"Asked Malefor

"I am not gonna let you ruin her life neither!"Said Luna and she's try use her magic.

"When my Dark Crystal that contain my body is still here. You can't be able to use your magic."Said Malefor

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"What is that?!"Asked Malefor and the Golem digging out from the wall and accident release Princess Luna and Princess

Celestia free and digging through the wall to another way. Then, the Aurora Light come after the Golem and go straight to the Tomb of Sacrifice.

In the Tomb of Sacrifice...

"BOOM!"

The Aurora Light destroy the locked gate and go surround Spike and the Ponies.

"I bet that these are the Spirits of the Ancestors."Said Applejack

"With the Force of the Nature of ours. We demand the magic chain to be break!"Said Dragon Spirit and the chain that tie Twilight

and her friends together are now had disappear from their neck and set them free.

"Believe in the Ancestors, Spike. We're always aid you... with the Force of Nature."Said Dragon Spirit

At Malefor's Lair...

"You had chose the wrong path Nightmare Moon. Now you have to paid!"Said Malefor and he's attempts to breath the Power of Convexity to Luna.

"L-Luna..."Said Celestia when she sees what is happening. Then, she stand up quickly and run to stand between Malefor and her younger sister.

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Celestia and Malefor breath the Power of Convexity hit her instead of Princess Luna. Some of the blast that still remain

is return to Malefor, but as he was a ghost. It's go through him and hit the Dark Crystal that contain his body instead.

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Malefor and the ground around the Dark Crystal starting to collapse and the Dark Crystal fall down into a hole, into a lava river.

"I will be back! One day!"Said Malefor and he's follow the Dark Crystal and go to rest inside his body.

Princess Celestia now, can't stand any longer and she's fall on unconcious on the ground.

Then, Twilight and her friends are come out from the Tomb of Sacrifice.

"Princesses!"Said Twilight and she's run to the two beloved Princesses that lie on the ground with her friends.

6 Hours Later at the Crystal Empire in the Royal Palace...

"... ohh!"Said Celestia and she's looking around and see Luna lie on the other bed near her.

"Luna..."Said Celestia

"Princess Celestia are you okay?"Asked Twilight

"Twilight Sparkle. What happaned?"Asked Celestia

"We found you and Princess Luna lie unconcious on the ground."Said Applejack

"But now you both are safe and sound!"Said Rarity

"So... what happened to that Golem and the Dark Army of Malefor?"Asked Celestia

"No worry. They're already retreat to the Deep of the World."Said Rainbow Dash

In the Deep of the World...

"Found him!"Said Assassin

"Pull him out!"Said Gaul

"You heard the King!"Said Assassin and the Ape Soldiers thrwow the chain to the Dark Crystal

that contain the body of Malefor starts to pull it out from the lava river.

"Now on. We must hiding."Said Gaul and he see a little rift on the Dark Crystal.

"And who will in charge of the invasion while we're hiding?"Asked Assassin

"The Grublins."Said Gaul


	19. Cultures Of The Dragons

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 19 Cultures Of The Dragons

7 Days Later at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"We thanks to you for safe our lives and the Crystal Empire."Said Celestia

"What can we do to requite you."Said Luna

"No need of it Princesses."Said Terrador

"Our wishes are too much for the Ponies can handle."Said Volteer

"But we're still being reverend right?"Asked Garble

"Please tell us. What did you wanted most. We can help you."Said Twilight

"It's too much for you."Said Layla

"We must put the past in the past. Being reverend again are just you can do."Said Cyril

"You didn't want anything? What is the most valuable thing in yout lifes?"Asked Applejack

"Well..."Said Volteer

"See the other six tribes being resurrect along with the places that we feel we're home."Said Layla

"And I want to see Warfang."Said Spear and Garble slap at his face.

"OUCH!"Said Spear

"Warfang?"Asked Rainbow Dash and Cadance

"It is the city built by the Moles long ago for honor of their friendship with the Dragons."Said Spear and Garble slap at his face again.

"OUCH!"Said Spear

"Why are you keep doing that?!"Asked Spear

"They would never respect our cultures! They never see it! What is the reason why they have to do this?"Asked Garble

"We'll do. because you help us."Said Twilight

"What?"Asked Garble

"You all deserve your friends and your land back."Said Applejack

"And we see the way that Spike prayed for the Spirits of the Ancestors to help us! It's very cool!"Said Rarity

"And we will have a party for gather the former civilization together!"Said Pinkie Pie

"So... where could we find the other tribes and Warfang?"Asked Fluttershy

"That is a problem... we don't know."Said Terrador

"The Ancestors may know!"Said Spike

"Good idea Spike."Said Volteer

"But I still don't understand. Where are those spirits came from?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"In the Everfree Forest."Said Terrador

"Tha forest was once known as the Ancient Grove. The Spirits of the Ancestors must retreat to there

and rule the forest along side with Arborick."Said Volteer

"Arborick?"Asked Twilight

"It is a Guardian and Ruler of the Forest. Their servants are the Timberwolves."Said Cyril

"That explain a lot of things. But that place is still mysterious and creepy for us."Said Applejack

"Don't you Ponies understand... the Force of Nature?"Asked Layla

"The Force of Nature? What is this 'Force of Nature'?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"The Force of Nature are the powers of everything in the world, including the spirits."Said Terrador

"Everything in the world have the spirits within. Except for the death things."Said Volteer

"That is why the Everfree Forest is different from the other parts of Equestria."Said Spike

"Because it has the Force of Nature!"Said Fluttershy

"But what about our magic?"Asked Twilight

"Magic is what we called Beyond the Nature. World is part of nature itself. And both,

you and us using magic to make us to go Beyond the Nature."Said Layla

"In the short way to call. It is what we calls control the nature, cause its part of a way to to rule the world."Said Volteer

"And to rule the world, you must be Beyond the Nature."Said Terrador

"I understands now! Our magic abilities is helping us go Beyond the Nature!

Like how the Pegasus control the weather, me and Twilight have magic to use!

We make ourselves to go Beyond the Nature in the first place! So we didn't understand about

the Force of Nature because we never even gonna take an interest in it!"Said Rarity

"How did you understand that?"Asked Twilight

"Easy... listen to what did they said."Said Rarity

"As that now you all have understand about the Force of Nature. We will prayed for

the Ancestors to help us."Said Terrador and he's prayed for the Ancestors along with the other Dragons.

"Should we prayed for them?"Asked Applejack

"I think... we should."Said Twilight and she's prayed for the Ancestors along with the Princesses and her friends.

In the Deep of the World...

"The Golem is digging the tunnel as you asking sir."Said Assassin

"Bringing the Steam and the Conductor."Said Gaul

"Where do we go?"Asked Assassin

"Beneath under the Everfree Forest."Said Gaul


	20. The Resurrection

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 20 The Resurrection

At the Badlands...

"Do you Dragons believe that this place was once is the place where the Dragon City used to be?"Asked Applejack

"Trust in the Ancestors, Applejeck, you must."Said Layla and she's start searching for the things that look familiar to her.

2 Hours Later...

"Any clue about the way to Warfang?"Asked Spike

"Still nothing."Said Terrador

"What did we missed after all?"Asked Volteer

"Can we go home now? I'm really hot!"Said Rarity

"Rarity! You're not helping! You're sit in that tent for 2 hours and do only drinking the iced tea and eating crumpets!"Said Twilight

"This work is too hard for me to do!"Said Rarity

"Why do we take her here with us?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Okay if you really need me. I'll help."Said Rarity and she's walk out from the tent.

20 Seconds Later...

"Okay I'm really and very much tired now."Said Rarity and she's sit on a rock. Then, the ground start to shaking.

"What is going on?!"Asked Rarity and she's run to hide behind Applejack along with Fluttershy.

The ground starting to collapse and separate in two. Then, the huge city is sprout out from

the chasm that create by the separation of the ground.

"Warfang, the Dragon City!"Said Terrador

"You found it!"Said Layla

"Nice work Rarity!"Said Applejack

"How did you know that rock is a key?"Asked Twilight

"Ohh... I umm... I must be a great city-finder like being a gem-finder."Said Rarity

"It is a long time now..."Said Cyril

"Yes, 4500 years now after the Dragon City was collapse into the underground."Said Volteer

"This city is so amazing!"Said Twilight

"The Moles built this for you?"Asked Fluttershy

"Yes... this city is honor of our friendship with the Moles."Said Terrador

"But where are the inhabitants?"Asked Applejack and Pinkie Pie look up and see a catapult.

"A cannon!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's run up to it.

"That is not cannon Young One. It is a catapult."Said Volteer

"Whatever. Can I use it?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"No."Said Terrador

"Oh come on!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Hurry up! We knew where the inhabitants might be."Said Cyril

"Where?"Asked Twilight

"In the Ruins of Warfang."Said Layla and she and the Dragon Guardians lead Spike and the Ponies to the door that open to the Ruins of Warfang.

"This is a door that will open to the Ruins of Warfang."Said Terrador

"The only problem is... it must be open... from the inside."Said Layla and she's point to a hole in the wall.

"I'll do it!"Said Spike and he's walk to the hole.

"Be careful Spike."Said Twilight and Spike crawl into the hole.

In the Ruins of Warfang...

"Whoa! This place huge! And dark!"Said Spike and he looking around and see many of the Time Crystals are containing the many bodies.

"These crystals must containing the bodies of them!"Said Spike and he's look back at the door and run to open it.

"Hold on!"Said Spike and he's finally open the door out.

"You did it Spike!"Said Layla

"Rock on Spike!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's go to look at the Time Crystals with the others.

"Why are they in the crystals?"Asked Twilight

"Spyro use the Power of the Dragon Time to contained them into the Time Crystals.

So they can survived after we come to release them."Said Terrador

"Can I do that?"Asked Spike

"Of course! But you must learn from the Chronricler, not us."Said Cyril

"How are we gonna get them out?"Asked Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash just kick one of the Time Crystals, break it and release the body inside.

"Rainbow Dash!"Said Twilight

"No she did the right thing. It's harmless."Said Layla and she's use her tail hit at another Time Crystal and release the body inside.

"Are you okay?"Asked Applejack and the Mole slowly stands up.

"Thank you for release me."Said Mole

"I didn't. She did."Said Applejack and she's point to Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you. My name is Yusuf, Governor Ben Yusuf of Warfang."Said Yusuf

"It's nice to meet you again Governor Yusuf."Said Terrador

"Slowly."Said Layla and she's help the Blue Cheetah to stand up.

"Chief Ratcliffe of Cheetahs Tribe."Said Cyril

"Hello Dragons."Said Ratcliffe

"With the Ponies!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's start to jumping around in happiness.

"Ponies? I thinks I seen the familiar animals like them before."Said Ratcliffe

"Hey! You can't treat us as ordinary animals!"Said Rainbow Dash

"But I thought Garble said the Ponies are not yet evolve in your era."Said Twilight

"Yes... but the Ancestors of your specie are already exist."Said Terrador

"We will talk about that later. Right now, we have to free the others."Said Yusuf and he's go set the others free from the Time Crystals.

Ratcliffe hit the Time Crystal with his sword and release Red Cheetah from it. Applejack kick it and release a Blue Dragonfly from it.

"Thank you for set me free. You umm..."Said Blue Dragonfly

"Applejack."Said Applejack

"Virginia, the Leader of the Dragonflies. I maybe a female one, but I'm brave like a Death Hound!"Said Virginia

Rainbow Dash and Twilight kick at another two Time Crystals and set a Manweersmall and an Atlawa free.

"My name is Skarr, the Leader of the Manweersmall."Said Skarr

"And I am Kanaan, the Chief of the Atlawas Tribe."Said Kanaan

"Can we offer you a some of refreshment?"Asked Rarity

"Sorry Rarity! But we must set the others free first!"Said Spike and he's use his tail slap at another Time Crystal

and set a Green Dragonfly and a Yellow Cheetah from the inside it.

1 Hours Later...

"I'm very tired now!"Said Rarity

"Rarity! You set only 10 free from the many that are countless of them!"Said Applejack

"10 are enough for me!"Said Rarity and she's drinking a cup of iced tea and eating another crumpet.

"This must be the last one."Said Twilight

"Kick it Twilight!"Said Pinkie Pie and Twilight kick at the last Time Crystal and set a Red Dragonfly and an Atlawa free from the Time Crystal.

"Now everyone got their freedom!"Said Applejack

"I don't know how to thanks you Ponies with this."Said Volteer

"No need of price Volteer."Said Applejack

"Just be our friends."Said Fluttershy and she's hugging Volteer.


	21. Places To Lives In This Era

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 21 Places To Lives In the New Era

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"I'm so glad to see the leaders of the citizens from the former civilization stands before me."Said Celestia

"It is an honor to meet you, the Princesses of Equestria."Said Skarr

"But we do need a place to lives."Said Ratcliffe

"And what kind of places do you and your people need to live in anyway?"Asked Luna

"We all lives in the difference places."Said Virginia and Twilight walks up with a paper in her mouth.

"This is a map of Equestria. You all can select a place where do you and your people like to live in."Said Twilight

"Let's see."Said Kanaan

"I choose the Swamp."Said Virginia and she's point into the map of a place called the Swamp.

"I choose this. The forest name Ghastly Gorge"Said Ratcliffe

"How about you Chief Kanaan?"Asked Applejack

"I likes this place."Said Kanaan and she's point into the map of a place called Hayseed.

"Now your turn Chief Skarr."Said Pinkie Pie

"Well... we Manweersmalls likes to live in the place that is warm and dark."Said Skarr

"How about the Crystal Mountain?"Asked Rarity

"It's warm and dark?"Asked Skarr

"Sure!"Said Rarity

"If you says so."Said Skarr

"Thank you to you, all of you. To give us a new home."Said Ratcliffe

"Now on, I wonders what is Spike training is now."Said Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile at the Dragon Temple in the Dragon Dojo...

"Take this!"Said Spike and he's breath electric balls to the Ape Dummies, shocking them and then burn them.

"Nice work Spike."Said Garble

"That was awesome!"Said Spear

"WOO-HOO!"Said Baff

"Oh yeah!"Said Vex

"Now who's want to test your element?"Asked Layla and Spike walks out from the Dragon Dojo.

"ME!"Said Garble

"No! Me!"Said Spear

"No! Me!"Said Baff

Outside of the Dragon Temple...

"Hey Spike!"Said Twilight and she's landed on the ground with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Twilight!"Said Spike

"Welcome the Ponies."Said Cyril

"Hello Cyril."Said Rainbow Dash

"Why are you three here?"Asked Volteer

"We're here to see how much powers Spike have now."Said Twilight

"And to see his adorable face again!"Said Fluttershy

"So... how about the other tribes?"Asked Terrador

"Already found a new home."Said Twilight

"And they're now pack up their stuffs to live in a place thet their leaders had chose."Said Twilight

"Good to hear that. Now we have to speaks with the other Dragons in this era and try to take them back to the way that we are."Said Terrador

"Can we help you with this?"Asked Twilight

"Sorry. But we have to do this on our own."Said Cyril and he's go to get Layla out from the Dragon Temple.

"But you can take care of the Dragn Temple for us."Said Volteer

"We'll do our best."Said Twilight

"You can trust us with your lifes!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Glad to heard that."Said Volteer and Cyril and Layla walk out from the Dragon Temple.

"Now, let's go."Said Terrador and he's fly away into the sky with the other Dragon Guardians to searching for the other Dragons.

"So... what do we have to do?"Asked Twilight

"Keeping eyes on them to don't causing the trouble."Said Spike when he's point to Garble and his gang.

"This gonna be a looooonnnnngggggg day!"Said Rainbow Dash

In the Deep of the World...

"How much the tunnel completed?"Asked Gaul

"35 from 100 percent sir."Said Assassin

"Faster! I want everything to better than this!"Said Gaul and he's walk away to the Steam.

"To the Settlement!"Said Gaul

"Yes sir!"Said Conductor and he's drive the Steam to the Settlement.

"When I found a way to release the Grublins from the Convexity, Equestria will be doomed! AHAHAAA!"Laughed Gaul


	22. Last Lesson

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 22 Last Lesson

7 Months Later, Spike is now grow up for a little, have the wings and he is now mastered all of four elements, Fire, Earth, Electricity and Ice.

Now he has another ability to learn, the Dragon Time. From Ignitus the Chronicler.

"Now on, it's the time."Said Cyril

"Spike, the Young Dragon. You had passed many tests for become the True Dragon,

and now... you must fulfill your journey as a Purple Dragon."Said Terrador

"Ignitus, he will come for you."Said Volteer

"How?"Asked Spike

"Pass the dream Spike. You have to be wide-awake."Said Layla

"How?"Asked Spike

"This is up for own power Spike"Said Terrador

Later at night time in Ponyville at Golden Oak Library...

"Are you serious Spike?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I must not sleep. I must success my journey as a Purple Dragon."Said Spike

"So we'll be here with you!"Said Twilight

"But Twilight. You must-"Said Spike

"We all insists to stay with you Spike!"Said Applejack

"If you says so."Said Spike

"But how long we have to wait?"Asked Rarity

"The Dragon Guardians said that the Chronicler will come when it is a perfect time."Said Spike

"That's all? Isn't it?"Asked Fluttershy

"Yes, and I think we should-"Said Spike and he's fall asleep on the ground.

"SPIKE!"Shouted Everypony

In the Elemental Dreams...

"... ohh..."Said Spike and he's stand up and looking around in the weird place that filled with darkness, void, floating platforms and the statues.

"Where am I?"Asked Spike

"In the Land of the Elemental Dreams."Said A Voice

"I recognize that voice... Ignitus!"Said Spike and he starts to looking around he didn't see any Ignitus or any trace of him.

"Young Dragon, you had come so far to comeplete your journey."Said Chronicler

"Where are you?"Asked Spike

"I'm just summoned you like the former Chronicler summoned Spyro 5000 years ago. Myself is stayed on the White Isle."Said Ignitus

"So... where is the White Isle that you live?"Asked Spike

"That is the question you must answer by yourself Spike. If you want to do."Said Ignitus

"And why did you take me here?"Asked Spike

"To teach you to use... the Dragon Time."Said Ignitus and Spike walking and see a rolling platform.

"How do I gonna jump on this?"Asked Spike

"The Purple Dragon can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself. Learn to master this ability,

and you would be able to see things almost before they happen. But... use this gift sparingly,

only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care."Said Ignitus

"Okay..."Said Spike and he's focus to control the time. Then, everything turns to moving very slowly.

"Whoa!"Said Spike and he's see that everything around him is turn to be slow.

"Rainbow Dash gonna be jealous when she's know I can win her about the speed!

Cause I have the Power of Dragon Time!"Said Spike and he's jump on

a rolling floating platform and jump to another floating platform.

"Now... time to tests the Powers of the Elements that you have."Said Spike and the Stone Trolls moves from their pedestals to attack Spike.

"Come here! I have this!"Said Spike and he's shoot the explosive fire balls to the Stone Trolls and destroy them.

"Impressive... now next. But change your element."Said Ignitus and another four Stone Trolls come out from the underground to attack him.

"Eat this!"Said Spike and he's breath the electricity to shocking the Stone Trolls and destroy them.

"Next platform."Said Ignitus and Spike jump use the Dragon Time and slow the time down and jump on a rolling platform

and then jump to another one. Finally he reach to the another floating platform.

"Using the Power of Ice in this round."Said Ignitus and the Stone Trolls moves from their pedestals to attack Spike.

"Alright!"Said Spike and he's spinning himself and create a whirlwind made of ice

and freezing the Stone Trolls and he uses his tail to hit them and break them apart.

"Final stand, the Element of Earth."Said Ignitus and another Four Stone Trolls come out from the underground to attack Spike.

"Piece of cake!"Said Spike and he's form a glowing green ball around him and jumping it to smash the Stone Trolls.

"Good job Spike. Now time to wake up."Said Ignitus and Spike is disappear from the Land of the Dream.

In Ponyville at the Golden Oak Library...

"... hmm..."Said Spike

"He's awake now!"Said Applejack

"SPIKE!"Shouted Pinkie Pie and she's run to hug him.

"Spike, what happened to you?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Ignitus summoned me passed the Elemental Dream. He's teach me how to use the Dragon Time."Said Spike

"WHAT?!"Asked Everypony


	23. They Came From the Convexity

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 23 They Came From The Convexity

In the Deep of the World...

"7 months has been passed. Still no sign of the Well of Souls."Said Gaul

"ROARRR!"

"Hmm? What are you doing here?"Asked Gaul

"I came with the news from the Assassin sir."Said Ape Soldier and he's landed his Dreadwing and give a scroll the Ape King.

"Let me see it."Said Gaul and he's open the scroll and read it.

"If it's not, he will never walk again!"Said Gaul and he's jump on the Dreadwing and ride it with the Ape Soldier.

Later...

"Hope this is the place."Said Gaul and he's jump down from the Dreadwing and walk to Assassin and his men.

"I'm sure it is sir."Said Assassin

"At long last... the Well of Souls."Said Gaul and he's looking to the collapsed mountain that is a place he get killed by Spyro.

In Ponyville at Golden Oak Library...

"I'm wonder where Spyro and Cynder are now Twilight."Said Spike

"Probably having a lovely family togerther somewhere."Said Twilight

"And I'm also wonder what will happen next."Said Spike

In the Deep of the World at the Well of Souls...

"Bring the Dark Crystal here!"Said Gaul and the Ape Soldiers carry the Dark Crystal that contain body of Malefor to the center of the Well of Souls.

"Now on..."Said Gaul and he's use his sword cut a little piece of the Dark Crystal out from it.

"Now take him off."Said Gaul and the Ape Soldiers carry the Dark Crystal out from the chamber.

"It's time to unleash..."Said Gaul and he's poke the Dark Crystal into the ground at the center of the Well of Souls.

"The Grublins!"Said Gaul and he's quickly run away.

"BOOM!"

The Dark Crystal release its mana out into the air and create a vortex that is a portal to the Convexity.

Then, a giant-rock like hand come out from the vortex and then follows the rest of it body that is a massive rock-like creature.

"ROARRR!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Gaul and the vortex stating to grow larger and larger.

5 Hours Later at Forest near the Smokey Mountain...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

The Golem digs out from the underground and create giant hole after it come out and it's dig into the underground back to the Deep of the World.

"ROARRR!"

A big army of the Grublins, ten Siege Towers and one Battering Ram march out from the darkness of the giant hole and go straight to Ponyville.

In the Deep of the World...

"I'm still don't understand sir."Said Assassin

"What is it?"Asked Gaul

"Why don't we send out the Golem to conquer this city name 'Ponyville'?"Asked Assassin

"I keeps the Golem as the supporter. If the Grublins failed, we can keep the war going."Said Gaul and he's walk to the Steam and jump on it.

"To the Settlement."Said Gaul

"Yes sir."Said Conductor and he's drive the Steam to the Settlement, while Gaul grab his magic staff and show the hologram

of the army of the Grublins walk ahead to destroy Canterlot and Ponyville.

"The war... has continued."Said Gaul

3 Hours Later...

"BOOM!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Rarity

"I'm on it!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly up and see three huge black smoke floating into the sky from the forest.

"What's going on there?!"Asked Rainbow Dash and she's fly to the forest very quickly.

"BOOM!"

"What are those things?"Asked Rainbow Dash when she's see an army of Grublins, the Siege Towers and a Battering Ram.

"I must warn Twilight about this!"Said Rainbow Dash and one the Siege Towers shoot

to Rainbow Dash but she's fly aside before the cannonball that shoot out will hit at her.

"That was close!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly back to Ponyville immediately.

Later at Ponyville at Golden oak Library...

"Twilight!"Said Rainbow Dash

"What now Rainbow Dash?"Asked Twilight

"Monsters! Army! Few miles away in the forest!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Slow down Rainbow! Okay what army is coming?"Asked Applejack

"Army of the rock monsters! They're marching to Ponyville!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I must write the letter to Princess Celestia!"Said Twilight and she's write a letter to about the invasion of the Grublins to Princess Celestia.


	24. Grublins Attack!

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 24 Grublins Attack!

In the Forest...

"BRAKATARAASHAKA."Said Hero Orc and he's point his mace to Ponyville.

"BRAKKATAKRASHA."Said Grublin Fly and he's fly up with the others to see how far they are.

"BRIKITASHARA!"Said Grublin Fly and he's point to Ponyville and fly down to tell the Hero Orc with the others.

"KATARASHITA!"Said Grublin Fly and he's point to where the Ponyville use to be.

"KRAATAAPYRA!"Said Hero Orc and he orders the army to follow him to Ponyville.

"ROARRR!"

In Ponyville...

"What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!"Asked Rarity

"Calm down Rarity! You can relax for a little bit... for now."Said Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash! You're not helping!"Said Rarity

"I got an idea! We should-"Said Pinkie Pie

"Not overthrow a party for the invasion!"Said Twilight

"Okay, I have no idea now."Said Pinkie Pie

"When the army gonna be arrive? I'm really scare now!"Said Fluttershy when she's shaking in fear about the Grublins Invasion.

"Don't worry Fluttershy! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and the soldiers of Canterlot are on their way now."Said Twilight

"BOOM!"

The cannonball shoot by one of the Siege Towers straight to hit at them.

"Scatter!"Said Twilight and she and her friends scatter away before the cannonball will hit and explode.

"BOOM!"

"That was close!"Said Applejack

"I don't know how long I can take this!"Said Fluttershy and she's shaking in fear behind Applejack.

"How should I gonna know that Fluttershy?!"Asked Applejack

"It just an-"Said Fluttershy

"Look out!"Said Applejack and she's push Fluttershy away and she's run away

before the cannonball that shot out by the Siege Tower will fall on them.

"LOOK!"Said Rarity and she's point to the army from Canterlot that asked to come by Twilight.

"The army has arrive!"Said Twilight

"Finally!"Said Rainbow Dash

"So what is going on here?"Asked Luna and the cannonball that shot out by the Siege Tower

fall down and explode near where she and Princess Celestia are standing.

"BOOM!"

"No need of that question now."Said Celestia

"ROARRR!"

"What kind of rock monsters to have sound like that?!"Asked Rarity and she's run to hide behind Rainbow Dash.

"ROARRR!"

The Wyvern Grublins and the Grublin Flies fly out from the forest to Ponyville and drop the Common Grublins into the town.

"BRIKATARA!"Said Common Grublin and he's run to Carousel Boutique wit the other Common Grublins and use their swords hit the boutique.

"My boutique!"Said Rarity and she's run to save her house. Then, a few of Common Grublins break the door

and go inside and grab Sweetie Belle and Opal with them.

"Rarity! Help!"Said Sweetie Belle

"Get your... umm... whatever you use. Get away from my little sis and my cat now!"Said Rarity

"BRAASHAA!"Said Common Grublin and he's run to swipe his sword to Rarity but turn back on him and use her hind legs kick him float to hit the wall.

"BRAA!"Said Common Grublin

"Who's wanna be next?!"Asked Rarity

Meanwhile outside...

"They're too many of them!"Said Twilight and she's shot magic from her horn to the Hero Orc and explode him.

"ROARRR!"

Three massive Troll Grublins run out from the forest and go straight to Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Uh-oh!"Said Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Fluttershy quickly fly to get them both out.

"Thanks Fluttershy!"Said Applejack

"I have to admit... those things are the weirdest and scariest things I ever seen!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Oh! Finally! Rainbow Dash scare of something!"Said Applejack

"When this is over. I will brainwash you."Said Rainbow Dash

"LOOK OUT!"Shouted Applejack and the Siege Tower shoot cannonball to them and it's hit them all,

make Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash can't fly and they three fall down quickly.

"What are you two waiting for? FLY!"Shouted Applejack

"I can't! My wings get hurt!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Me neither!"Said Fluttershy

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack


	25. Return To Canterlot

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 25 Return To Canterlot

In Ponyville...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash

"Oh no!"Said Spike and he's fly up to catch them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash

"Agh! I'm too slow! Wait! The Dragon Time!"Said Spike and he's use the power of the Dragon Time and slow everything down.

"Here I come girls!"Said Spike and he's fly to catch three of them that fall very slowly.

"Got you all!"Said Spike and he's land on the ground, stop the Dragon Time and drop them.

"S-Spike..."Said Fluttershy

"How... how..."Said Rainbow Dash

"How did you do that?"Asked Applejack

"That is the power of the Dragon Time."Said Spike

"AWESOME!"Said Rainbow Dash and Applejack

"... umm... thanks."Said Fluttershy and Spike smile at them.

"BOOM!"

All ten Siege Towers, a Battering Ram and whole entire army of the Grublins walk out from the forest and start to the full skill invasion.

Then, the whole entire army start to separate in two. The igger one go to attack Ponyville, the smaller one go straight to attack Canterlot.

"BRYKATAA!"Said Hero Grublin and he's lead the smaller army that filled with 168 of Grublins, four Siege Towers and the Battering Ram to attack Canterlot.

"Some of them go separate!"Said Scootaloo

"Those are heading to Canterlot!"Said Sweetie Belle

"We must warn our big sises!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to tell their sisters.

5 Minutes Later...

"Applejack!"Said Apple Bloom

"Rarity!"Said Sweetie Belle

"ROARRR!"

The Wyvern Grublin glide down before in front of them and going bite them but Princess Celestia shoot her magic to it and explode it.

"ROARRR!"

"Are you fillies okay?"Asked Celestia

"Princess Celestia! Some of the rock monsters are separate from the army!"Said Apple Bloom

"And they're heading to Canterlot!"Said Scootaloo

"Wait! Are you saying what?"Asked Celestia and cannonball fall in front of them and explode.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle

"Girls!"Said Applejack and she's run to look at Apple Bloom and her friends.

"Are you girls okay?"Asked Applejack

"Not much big sis."Said Apple Bloom

Meanwhile at Golden Oak Library

"Where're the Dragon Guardians when we need them?!"Asked Luna and she's shoot her magic to two Hero Grublins.

"I wanna ask the same question Princess."Said Twilight and then a fire is fall from the sky

and hit at group of the Common Grublins, burn them and destroy them.

"Is that?"Asked Rarity

"Layla!"Said Twilight

"With the Dragon Guardians!"Said Spike

"That's not all Spike."Said Layla and the Cheetah Warriors from Cheetah Village are run out from the Everfree Forest.

"AVALAAAARRRR!"Shouted Cheeatah Warriors

"Why are you yelling 'Avalar'?"Asked Twilight

"It is a place we're once live in. The Valley of Avalar."Said Ratcliffe

"LUNA!"Shouted Celestia

"What happened Tia?"Asked Luna

"We must return to defense Canterlot now!"Said Celestia and she's point her hoof to small army of Grublins

that have four Siege Towers and a Battering Ram that are led by Hero Grublin to Canterlot.

"We must hurry!"Said Celestia

"Girls!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's run with Applejack and Fluttershy to meet Twilight.

"Twilight! Apple Bloom told us that some of those rock monsters are heading to Canterlot!"Said Applejack

"We knew that."Said Rarity

"Oh crud!"Said Applejack

"What're we going to do?"Asked Fluttershy

"We, Guardians and the Cheetahs will stay at here and help your soldiers to defense this village."Said Ratcliffe

"You all go to the capital city of yours and defense it from the Grublins."Said Layla

"Grublins?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"The name of the rock monsters that are attacking us."Said Cyril

"We banished them into the Convexity 4800 years ago."Said Volteer

"No more time to lose now. You all must go."Said Terrador

"Thank you... all of you."Said Spike

"Let's go!"Said Twilight and she's heading to Canterlot along with her friends and the Alicorn Princesses.


	26. Desperate Defense

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 26 Desperate Defense

In Canterlot...

"BOOM!"

"What're we going to do?"Asked Applejack

"We must destroy the Siege Towers at first!"Said Twilight

"What about that Battering Ram?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I have something that can help us."Said Luna and Princes Celestia lead everyone to the Royal Palace.

Later at the Royal Palace in Weapons Chamber...

"I got this as a gift when I have a meeting with Governor Ben Yusuf at Warfang 2 months ago."Said Luna and show them the gift.

"A catapult?"Asked Twilight and Rainbow Dash

"This... is so... AMAZING!"Said Pinkie Pie

"They built another one for me as a gift. Not take from the one that use to protecting Warfang."Said Luna

"Now on, we have to take it to the wall upon the entrance gate of the city."Said Applejack

"Got it! Guards!"Said Luna and the Royal Guards arrive.

"Take this catapult to the wall upon the entrance gate to the city."Said Luna

"As you said Princess."Said Royal Guards and they pick the catapult up to entrance gate of the city.

Later at the Entrance Gate of Canterlot...

"BOOM!"

"BRIKETARA!"Said Hero Grublin and he's order the Wyvern Grublins to carry the Common Grublins into the city.

The Wyvern Grublins also do as what their leader said, dropping the Common Grublins into the city of Canterlot.

One of the Siege Towers shoot the cannonball into and its hit at the Royal Palace and destroy one of the towers.

"BOOM!"

"We must hurry! Quick!"Said Luna and the Royal Guards run upon the wall of the entrance gate of the city.

"Now who want to-"Asked Luna but Pinkie Pie jump into the controller of the catapult.

"I'm take this!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's shoot a cannonball to three Bowman Orcs and destroy them.

"BOOM!"

"YES!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Nice shot Pinkie!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Thank you."Said Pinkie Pie and then three Troll Grublins run at the gate to enter it.

"We have to close the gate right now!"Said Applejack

"If you girls don't mind, I want to stay here. I feels safe for being with the catapult."Said Fluttershy

"And I also need someone to reload the catapult."Said Pinkie Pie

"Fine!"Said Twilight and she's fly down with Rainbow Dash to help the Royal Guards closing the gate.

Some of the Common Grublins dive into the underground and go into Canterlot and jump out from the underground.

"BROKATA!"Said Common Grublin and he's run to attack the catapult with the other few Common Grublins.

Then, Spike fly up and shoot the electric balls to shock them.

"We must defense the catapult!"Said Spike and the Wyvern Grublins landed behind them and trying to bite Applejack and Rarity

but they both turn back and use their hind legs kick at them at face and Spike breath fire to burn them and destroy them.

The Battering Ram is now in front of the entrance gate of Canterlot and going to across the bridge.

"We must keep the gate close!"Said Twilight

"I'm trying!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Let me help!"Said Luna and she's help Twilight, Rainbow Dash and the Royal Guards pull the gate up. Finally, close the gate.

"Now on, the Battering Ram will be useless."Said Luna

Outside of Canterlot...

"BRYAKATRASHABA!"Said Hero Grublin and six Troll Grublins jump into the water, grab each other to become a rock bridge.

"Oh no!"Said Applejack

"That won't be good!"Said Fluttershy and Applejack and Princess Celestia jum odwn to help the others keep the gate being close.

Now, the Battering Ram start to ramming at the gate to get inside the city.

"Hold on!"Said Applejack

"We can go through this!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Talk is always easier than do! Rainbow Dash!"Said Twilight and then one of the Siege Tower

shoot a cannonball to the catapult and Pinkie Pie floats out from the catapult.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Pinkie Pie and she's float into the one of the towers.

"PINKIE PIE!"Shouted Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash


	27. Destroy The Siege Towers

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 27 Destroy The Siege Towers

In Ponyville...

"BOOM!"

"Cyril! Volteer! We must prevent those towers to get into the village!"Said Terrador

"We're on it!"Said Volteer and he's fly with Cyril to destroy the Siege Towers.

"Layla you go to help the Cheetahs and the soldiers of the Princesses of Equestria protect the civilians."Said Terrador

"What about you?"Asked Layla

"I'll go to help Spike."Said Terrador and he's fly up to Canterlot.

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Broken Tower...

"Pinkie Pie!"Said Twilight and she sees Pinkie Pie lie unconcious on the ground.

"Pinkie Pie are you okay?"Asked Fluttershy

"Ohh..."Said Pinkie Pie and Rarity and Rainbow Dash help her to stand up.

"Are you injured so much?"Asked Applejack

"Just a little scratch."Said Pinkie Pie

"Hurry! We need to get her back on the catapult!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's grab

Pinkie Pie with Fluttershy and pull her up with them to get her back on the catapult.

"Now on, we must find a way to destroy those Siege Towers."Said Twilight

"Why dont we let Pinkie Pie take them all?"Asked Rarity

"She's already had her order to destroy the Battering Ram!"Said Twilight

"Why don't you, Spike and Rainbow Dash go out there and destroy them one on one?"Asked Applejack

"We don't even know how to destroy it!"Said Twilight

"But I know."Said Terrador

"Terrador!"Said Rarity, Twilight, Spike and Applejack

"You must find the Dark Crystal that powered them. Each tower has a Dark Crystal of its own. Find it and destroy it! Quickly!

Because the Dark Crystal will suck out your mana or called as magic out from you until you have no magic to use anymore."Said Terrador

"Understood!"Said Spiek and Twilight and they both fly up to get Rainbow Dash to help them destroy the Siege Towers.

"Understand right Rainbow?"Asked Twilight

"Yep!"Said Rainbow Dash

"And I already saw you and Fluttershy can fly again."Said Spike

"Did you think that cannonball is enough to stop me? Nah! They need to do better than that!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Let's do it!"Said Twilight and she's fly out with Spike and Rainbow Dash to destroy the Siege Towers.

Outside of Canterlot...

"BOOM!"

"Whoa!"Said Twilight and she's fly down before the cannonball will hit at her. Then, she see a Dark Crystal at the hind of the head of the Siege Tower.

"Alright Twilight. You can do it!"Said Twilight and she's spinning herself to hit at the Dark Crystal.

"YES!"Said Twilight and the Siege Tower is falling on the Grublins that stand near it.

Rainbow Dash fly to another Siege Tower and spinning herself to hit at the Dark Crystal.

"Oh yeah!"Said Rainbow Dash and the Siege Tower is falling on the Grublins that stand near it.

"My turn!"Said Spike and he's fly very fast and use his head hit at Dark Crystal of the last Siege Tower and destroy it.

Then, the last Siege Tower is falling on the the Grublins that stand near them like the first two that been destroyed before.

"The Siege Towers has been sieged!"Said Spike

"Nice word Spike!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Now the rest is up to Pinkie Pie."Said Twilight and she's fly back into city of Canterlot with Spike and Rainbow Dash.


	28. Powers Of The Dragon Guardians

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 28 Powers Of The Dragon Guardians

In Canterlot...

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"Said Rarity

"As you wish!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's aim the catapult to the Battering Ram and shoot it.

"BOOM!"

"You did it!"Said Fluttershy

"YAY!"Said Everypony

"Look! They're retreating!"Said Twilight and she's point her hoof to the Grublins that are retreating back into the forest.

"Why are they retreating?"Asked Luna

"Yeah! They're so close to taking the city now!"Said Applejack

"Who's care?! We won!"Said Rarity

"I feels it too. Something is not right!"Said Celestia and the ground starts to shaking around.

"Uh-oh. That trick again."Said Terrador

"What trick?"Asked Luna

"Trust me. You don't want to know."Said Terrador and then a giant rock three-fingered hand is come out from the ground in the forest.

"What is going on?"Asked Royal Guard

"ROARRR!"

The Golem climb out from the giant hole and breath fire aroound the place that its stand.

"That thing again!"Said Applejack

In Ponyville...

"ROARRR!"

"What is that thing?"Asked Apple Bloom when she's shaking in fear with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Did you see like what I see?"Asked Layla

"The Golem of the Deep... again."Said Cyril and the Golem start walking towards to Canterlot.

"I can't believe we have to deal with it again!"Said Volteer

"Ratcliffe, I need you and your men to help the soldiers of the Princesses here.

We'll go help the rest that lives in the capital city of this continent."Said Layla

"Understood."Said Ratcliffe and he's run with his Cheetah Warriors to protect the Ponies.

"Let's go!"Said Layla and she's fly out with Cyril and Volteer to Canterlot.

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile at Canterlot...

"We must do something!"Said Twilight

"Like what? We don't have any change to against it!"Said Rarity

"I know! I know! I know!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Not a party Pinkie!"Said Applejack

"Nope. I gonna said shoot it non-stop the catapult."Said Pinkie Pie

"One catapult against the giant fire-breathing monster made of rock?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"It's better than said overthrown a party for that thing... right?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"It is not your fight anymore now."Said Layla and she's glide down with Cyril and Volteer.

"It is our fight."Said Cyril

"Layla..."Said Twilight

"What are you Dragons doing here?"Asked Celestia

"We're come here to fight the Golem."Said Volteer

"No! You don't have to!"Said Luna

"This is your decision right?"Asked Terrador

"Yes, it is."Said Layla

"Very well. I'm accept this."Said Terrador and he's walk to join the Dragon Guardians.

"I wanna go with you!"Said Spike

"No Spike. You must live to fight for another day."Said Terrador

"Let's go."Said Terrador and he's fly with the others to the Golem.

"May the Ancestors look after you."Said Spike

In the Forest...

"ROARRR!"

"We must lure it back to the hole that it come out! Volteer! You must distract its vision!"Said Terrador

"As you said."Said Volteer

"Cyril and Layla! You come with me!"Said Terrador and he's fly with Cyril and Terrador to fight the Golem.

Cyril breath ice at back of the Golem and distract it. It's turn to look at him and Layla shoot fire balls into its mouth, bunring it.

"ROARRR!"

Volteer breath the electricity into the eyes of the Golem and Terrador form a green fire around him and rolling to hit at its head.

"ROARRR!"

Cyril breath ice on the ground where the Golem is standing and make it slip up and falling down. Then, Layla shoot fire missiles

out from her mouth to hit at the chest of the Golem but it use its right arm to protect itself first.

So the fire missiles hit the right arm instead and make it split from the shoulder and the lava is gush out from the breaking arm.

"ROARRR!"

"Now I'll defeat it!"Said Cyril and he's fly down and breath ice into a wound and freezing the lava.

"ROARRR!"

Rigth arm of the Golem start to glowing and its off from the shoulder and fall on the ground. The Golem turn back

and make it way to the giant hole and retreat back into the Deep of the World where it came from.

"We did it!"Said Layla

"Yes!"Said Volteer

"Oh yeah!"Said Cyril

"We won... for now."Said Terrador

"Now on, I wanna see face of Spike and his Ponies about how did we defeated that Golem!"Said Volteer

"I'm starving!"Said Cyril

"I thinks I need to rest."Said Layla

"Time for the return."Said Terrador and he's fly back to Cantertlot with the Dragon Guardians.


	29. The Lightning

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 29 The Lightning

2 Weeks Later somewhere in the Everfree Forest...

"Everypony in the Lightning is ready sir!"Said Soldier

"Good. Go get the catapult that we stolen from Warfang! We must move now!"Said Commander

"Yes sir!."Said Soldier

"Now... I will bring justice and goodness back to Equestria from that monstrous princess!"Said Thunder

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in."Said Luna and Princess Celestia open the door and go inside Luna's bedroom.

"Luna... are you okay? I just want to check on you."Said Celestia

"Yes... I'm okay."Said Luna

"That doesn't sound like okay."Said Celestia and she's come to sit aside of Luna.

"Malefor... he's right... I'm a monster!"Said Luna and she's start crying.

"Luna no! It has been years now."Said Celestia

"But what am I? Tia... who am I after all?"Asked Luna

"Luna... listen to me... no matter what you did. You're my sister... forever."Said Celestia

"But I'm not deserve that."Said Luna

"Luna... Malefor is the only one who has to be blame. And you remember when friend of Twilight Sparkle name Rarity become new Nightmare Moon?

Why doesn't she feels a guility so long like you? Wanna know why? Because her friends forgives her."Said Celestia

In Ponyville...

"We must be quite. Understand?"Asked Thunder

"Yes sir."Said Soldier

Meanwhile at Town Square...

"I can't believe that you do a such of thing like that!"Said Apple Bloom

"How should I gonna know that there is somepony live in that box?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"Did you ever heard about a pony who don't even have a home to sleep in?"Asked Scootaloo

"Nope."Said Sweetie Belle

"Hurry!"Said Thunder

"Somepony is coming!"Said Apple Bloom and she's to hide behind the house.

"Who are those?"Asked Sweetie Belle and she's point her hoof to the Ponies in Hun Armor Suits.

"Look like the soldiers. But not like ones from Canterlot."Said Scootaloo

"What kind of armors they wearing? I never see one like that!"Said Apple Bloom

"And where did they get that dragon-headed catapult?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"I guess that they stolen it from Warfang, the Dragon City that Rainbow Dash told me about."Said Scootaloo

"And the better question... what're they doing?"Asked Apple Bloom

"We had to tell our sises!"Said Sweetie Belle and she's run bump into Rarity.

"Rarity!"Said Sweetie Belle

"Do you know what time it is Sweetie Belle?!"Asked Rarity

"Hope you have a good explaination about this."Said Applejack

"We're go out to... oh! This is embarassing!"Said Apple Bloom

"I'm thrown a melting hot cheese to the Pony that have no even home to live

and burn his face!"Said Sweetie Belle and Rarity and her friends when shocked about this.

"WHAT?!"Asked Applejack and Rarity

"Hurry up! You fools!"Said Thunder

"What was that?!"Asked Twilight and she's go to look what is happening.

"Who are those Ponies?"Asked Twilight

"I'm scare!"Said Fluttershy

"And why did they have dragon-headed catapult from Warfang?"Asked Applejack

"We must kill the monster before the sun rise."Said Thunder

"See! They must be good guys! They're going to kills a big bad stinky monster!"Said Rainbow Dash

"So why are they heading to Canterlot?"Asked Twilight

"Maybe because that monster is inside Canterlot."Said Pinkie Pie with a 'squee'.

"Or try to do some bad things!"Said Rarity and she's turn to look at the CMC who are trying to sneak away.

"Go home right now! And we still have to clear about the prank that you had done!"Said Rarity

"Okay sis bye!"Said Sweetie Belle and she's run back to her house while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo run back to their own.

"So what're we going to do?"Asked Applejack

"Follow them to Canterlot."Said Twilight


	30. Monster Or Princess?

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 30 Monster Or Princess?

In Canterlot...

"We're following them for an hour! Still no bad thing is happen!"Said Rarity

"Shhh!"Said Applejack

"Keep quite Rarity!"Said Twilight

"Why do I keep going with you girls?"Asked Rarity

"You said like you don't want to be our friends."Said Rainbow Dash

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean that!"Said Rarity

"They're heading to the Royal Palace!"Said Twilight

"Oh! They want to have a party!"Said Pinkie Pie

"In this time of night? Seriously?!"Asked Applejack

"Okay maybe not."Said Pinkie Pie

"Come on we have to move!"Said Twilight and she's run with her friends following the strange soldiers.

Later at the Royal Palace...

"Now... we have to get that monster out!"Said Thunder

"How sir?"Asked Soldier

"You and the other two go inside and kidnap her!"Said Thunder

"Understand sir!"Said Soldiers who are pegasuses open their wings and fly up to the bedroom of Princess Luna.

"Knock the window."Whisper Soldier and another soldier knock the window.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

Princess Luna walk to the window and open it and the three soldiers grab her.

"Let go of me!"Said Luna

"Time to use the catapult!"Said Thunder and his soldier aim the catapult to Princess Luna and shoot her.

"BANG!"

"AHHH!"Screamed Luna when the cannonball hit at her and she's fall on the ground.

"Grab her!"Said Thunder

"Who are you?!"Asked Luna

"Don't recognize me? Monster?"Asked Thunder

"Commander Thunder? Why you do this?!"Asked Luna

"For Equestria safety. From a monster like you!"Said Thunder

Behind the Tree...

"We have to save her!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash! We're out of number!"Said Twilight

"6 against 27 is a very bad idea!"Said Applejack

"We should get Spike for this."Said Pinkie Pie

"Agree. I'm totally scare!"Said Fluttershy

"Applejack and Rainbow Dash go to tell Spike and everypony in Ponyville about this.

We need everypony to block their way into the Everfree Forest that might be their plot."Said Twilight

"Understood."Said Rainbow Dash and Applejack

"The rest of you go to tell Princess Celestia with me."Said Twilight

"So... when we will go?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Right now!"Said Twilight and Rainbow Dash run with Applejack to go back to Ponyville.

"Follow me!"Said Twilight and she's run with her friends to the gate of the Royal Palace.

Later in Ponyville...

"When we return to our plot. That is your dead line!"Said Thunder

"Commander Thunder please! You're better than this!"Said Luna

"This is for Equestria own good! You're a monster who try to kill Princess Celestia 1000 years ago!"Said Thunder

"Nightmare Moon has gone! She is no longer exist!"Said Luna

"No... she's still exist but soon will be no longer exist like you had said."Said Thunder

"Get your dirty hoof away from her you terrorist!"Said Applejack

"Who did you think you are?!"Asked Thunder

"And how dare you talk to us like that?! We're trying to save Equestria from this monster!"Said Soldier

"Shut up you traitor!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Why you devil-worshippers?! Guards! Kill them all!"Said Thunder

"But sir our duty is to-"Said Soldier

"I SAID... KILL THEM!"Said Thunder and he's use magic to pull the musket from collar from his back.

Then, his soldiers who are unicorns like him using their magic to pull their muskets from the collars as well.

"Where did you Ponies get those muskets and the catapult anyway?"Asked Applejack

"We stolen them from Warfang."Said Thunder and he's aim his musket to Applejack.

"No one hurt my big sis!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run and jump to grab him at head.

"Argh! Get that creep out from my face!"Said Thunder and his soldiers try to help him but Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle kick the barrels to hit them.

"GRRR! You make me angry now!"Said Thunder and he grabs Apple Bloom by his hoof and throw her away on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Apple Bloom and then everypony who heard the noise are come out from their houses and shock from what did they see.

"Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack and she's run to look at Apple Bloom.

"Now..."Said Thunder and he's aim his musket to Rainbow Dash.

"If you brave enough. Then shoot me!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Don't defy us to do that!"Said Soldier

"Kill them all! They're devil-worshippers! We're the Lightning! We will strike the monster and its worshippers!"Said Thunder

"What're they talking about Rainbow Dash?"Asked Octavia

"These Ponies are trying to kill Princess Luna!"Said Rainbow Dash

"WHAT?!"Asked Spike and Everypony

"You can't do that!"Said Spike

"Why that Dragon?!"Asked Thunder

"Because we will kick your butt!"Said Twilight and she's fly down from the sky and carry her Rarity with her while Fluttershy carry Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight!"Said Spike and Everypony

"Let Princess Luna go or you and your soldiers go to prison!"Said Twilight

"LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!"Shouted Spike and Everypony

"So you all are devil-worshippers. FINE! Kill them all!"Said Thunder and his unicorns aim their muskets to the citizens of Ponyville.

"How dare you Commander Thunder?!"Asked Celestia and she's fly down with the Royal Guards.

"Princess Celestia! Your highness! Good to see you here! The citizens are creating a mob to against you!"Said Thunder

"No Princess! They're lying to you!"Said Applejack

"These monsters are trying to kill Princess Luna!"Said Rarity

"Shut up you devil-worshippers!"Said Thunder

"I heard enough! Guards! Take Commander Thunder and his soldiers to prison!"Said Thunder

"NO!"Shouted Thunder and his soldiers try to resist them and Thunder is aim his musket back to Princess Luna but she has gone.

"Where did she-"Asked Thunder and he's turn his musket back to the citizens of Ponyville.

"FINE! I'll start with you who are the devil-worshippers!"Said Thunder and he's shoot to Twilight but Princess Luna jump in and the get shot instead.

"AHHH!"Screamed Luna and she's falling on the ground and blood is spit out from the wound that get shot of her back.

"YES! I had killed the monster! I'm a hero!"Said Thunder

"Princess Luna!"Said Twilight and she's sit down and carry her head.

"T-Twilight ouch!"Said Luna

"Please don't speak! It may go worse!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I-I deserve this... like he said... Nightmare Moon... is a monster... and I was her. I..."Said Luna and her eyes are shut.

"You're no monster Princess Luna. You're our beloved Princess!"Said Twilight

"You're just a pony who lost the way and that won't make you to become a monster."Said Fluttershy

"Unlike them! Who are the completed monsters!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's turn to look at

Commander Thunder who gone crazy for his 'victory' over Princess Luna. Unaware that all of his soldiers had been arrest,

Princess Celestia shoot magic to him and he's fall unconcious on the ground.

"Take him and his soldiers to prison!"Said Celestia and her Royal Guards go to tie up Commander Thunder.

"LUNA!"Shouted Celestia and she's run to look at her younger sister.

"Please don't die! Please! No!"Said Celestia and her tears start to fall.

"She's sacrifice herself to save me."Said Twilight and everypony in Ponyville starts to crying.

Rainbow Dash place her head on chest of Princess Luna to listen her heart is still beating or not.

"Her heart is still beating! She's alive!"Said Rainbow Dash

"We must take her to the hospital! Immediately!"Said Twilight and she's carry Princess Luna with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash

and they fly to send her to Ponyville Hospital as fast as they can.


	31. Offer From Evil

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 31 Offer From Evil

In the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Why the Grublins didn't return to me?!"Asked Malefor

"The Grublins already make their own home in the Convexity! They no need of you anymore."Said Gaul

"FINE! Let them go! But they have to pay a price for turn back on me!"Said Malefor

"We will plot an invasion into the Convexity?!"Asked Gaul

"No we don't. They're still useful to me."Said Malefor and he create an illusion

and see Commander thunder and his soldiers were put into prison.

"Interesting."Said Malefor

In Ponyville at the Hospital...

"... umm..."Said Luna

"She's awake!"Said Rainbow Dash

"YAY!"Said Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

"It's so good to see you okay princess!"Said Applejack

"Thanks for save my life Princess Luna. I owe you one."Said Twilight

"It... it was nothing Twilight."Said Luna

"Luna?"Asked Celestia

"Tia?"Asked Luna

"Are you okay?"Asked Celestia

"Good... but feel... ouch!"Said Luna when she's try to pick her head up.

"Don't move Luna! You may get more hurt!"Said Celestia

In the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Why do you interested in those trecherous Ponies master?"Asked Gaul

"They may be useful. If Nightmare Moon don't want to join me. I gonna put an end to her misery!"Said Malefor

"By using them?"Asked Gaul

"You knew me Gaul."Said Malefor

"Yes sir. I'll go prepare my men!"Said Gaul

"Good."Said Malefor and he's change the illusion to see Luna in Ponyville Hospital.

"You had chose your path Nightmare Moon. Now... time to get reward."Said Malefor

In Canterlot Prison in Cell 026...

"I can't believe Princess Celestia did this to me!"Said Thunder

"We all feels the same boss!"Said Soldier

"Who asks you jerk?!"Asked Thunder

"Just trying to find somepony to talk with."Said Soldier

"Oh shut up!"Said Thunder and then a ground at the center of the cell start to collapse.

"What's happening?"Asked Soldier and the ground stop collapsing.

"What is going to happen?"Asked Soldier

"I dont't know."Said Thunder and the three Ape Soldiers jump out from the hole and following by Gaul, the Ape King.

"I know you! The creep that send an army to attacked the Crystal Empire 7 months ago!"Said Thunder

"That is ver rude! I came all here to rescue you! You should thanks me and my men."Said Gaul

"Why are you doing this?"Asked Thunder

"You should ask him. Not me."Said Gaul and he's use his magic from his staff to show the illusion of Malefor.

"Hello Ponies. You may call me the Dark Master."Said Malefor

"Why are you gonna help us out from this prison?"Asked thunder

"I had plotting a plan to create a 'New World' with no flaws, no corruption and no evil!"Said Malefor

"And what are you want me and my soldiers to do?"Asked Thunder

"Put an end to the monstrous Nightmare Moon and the Elements of Harmony who are that monster worshippers."Said Malefor

"I likes this offer Mr. Dark Master."Said Thunder and the illusion of Malefor is disappear.

"Follow us."Said Gaul and he's jump into the hole that he dag in with his men.

"Should we trust them?"Asked Soldier

"To do some good things, sometimes we must do it in 'hard' way."Said thunder and he's jump into the hole with all of his soldiers.


	32. The Soldeen

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 32 The Soldeen

In the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Okay... where are we anyway?"Asked Thunder

"My Settlement."Said Gaul

"Ohh..."Said Thunder

"Now... time to meet the Dark Master... in person."Said Gaul and Assassin and an Ape Soldier run to open the gate to the Chamber of Malefor.

"I'm had been waiting for you. Commander Thunder."Said Malefor

"How did he know my name?"Asked Thunder

"I knows everything. I had watched you for a while."Said Malefor

"So you already seen me try to kill that monstrous Nightmare Moon right?"Asked Thunder

"Yes."Said Malefor

"And why you do nothing?"Asked Thunder

"Calm down! We need to talk."Said Malefor

"If you say so."Said Thunder

3 Days Later in Ponyville...

"Slowly Princess Luna!"Said Twilight when she's see that Princess Luna trying to stand on her own legs.

"Be careful!"Said Celestia and she's walk near to her hold her up to not fall down.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Temple...

"Hey guys!"Said Spike

"Hey Spike! how are you?"Asked Garble

"We didn't see for a while. How was your day?"Asked Spear

"Good. How about your practice with the Dragon Guardians?"Asked Spike

"Awesome! We never thought that it would be fun like this!"Said Vex

"We learn a lot of things!"Said Baff

"We're now can mastered of our own element power!"Said Garble and he's breath fire as a show for Spike.

"Nice!"Said Spike

"How about you Chosen One?"Asked Garble

"Well... umm..."Said Spike

Meanwhile in the Convexity...

"BRAAKAARATAKIJARO."Said Hero Grublin

"BROKORATA!"Said Common Grublin and he's run and jump on a whale-like creature and fly to the other side of Convexity.

The Hero Grublin is looking at the Common Grublin that he just talked with and turn back to the castle.

Later at the Prince Castle in te Throne Room...

"BRAKATOSHIRA."Said Hero Grublin

"BRAALIGA!"Said A Voice

"BROKITASHAMAKARA."Said Hero Grublin and he's walk out from the Throne Room.

"BRIKALATASI!"Said A voice who is reveal to be as a Grublin that grown to the over size of their kind and become the Grublin Prime.

In the meantime in the Deep of the World at the Lava Lake...

"3 days in this 'Steam'."Said Thunder

"The Steam stop!"Said Conductor

"Finally!"Said Soldier and he's run of from the Steam with the rest in the team.

"So... what're we looking for sir?"Asked Soldier

"The Dark Master want us to capture a creature called 'Soldeen'."Said Thunder

"What does this have to do with put an end to life of Nightmare Moon sir?"Asked Soldier

"DO NOT! Questioning at me!"Said Thunder

"Sorry sir!"Said Soldier

"ROARRR!"

"What is that?!"Asked Soldier

"That... maybe what we're looking for!"Said Thunder and something that look like an eel is lurking in the lake.

"ROARRR!"

Then the three giant amphibious eel-like creatures that have no eyes are come out from the Lava Lake.

"ROARRR!"

"What the heck are those things?"Asked Soldier

"I guess... that are Soldeens."Said Thunder

"And what is your order sir?"Asked Soldier

"Capture them... alive."Said Thunder


	33. Invasion Plan!

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 33 Invasion Plan!

In the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"We... umm... saw it!"Said Thunder

"But no capture?"Asked Malefor

"Umm... there are three of them! And-"Said Thunder

"You fools!"Said Malefor

"What does this have to do with that monstrous Nightmare Moon sir?"Asked Thunder

"The Grublins are plotting an invasion to Equestria."Said Gaul

"By brought everything from the Convexity here."Said Assassin

"The Soldeen are one of the creatures that live there. I want to enslave it to use it in my army!"Said Malefor

"Okay..."Said Thunder

In Convexity at the Portal Station...

"ROARRR!"

"BRYKARITASHAMA!"Said Common Grublin and another two use their swords stick the belly of Giant Spider.

Then, the Giant Spider walk through into the portal to Equestria.

"RAKASHAIMA."Said Hero Orc and two Troll Grublins pulling a Soldeen in to send it into the Portal Station to send it to Equestria.

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile at the Lake...

"ROARRR!"

The Troll Grublins are trying to contain the Giant Millipede while the Hero Grublins are chain up the giant lizard-like hippo.

"ROARRR!"

"BRIKASHATARA!"Said Bowman Grublin and he's shoot an arrow with chain to contain the the mouth of the giant lizard-like hippo.

"BIRSHITA."Said Hero Orc

Later at the Portal Station...

"ROARRR!"

The Troll Grublins send the Soldeen that caught into the portal to Equestria.

Then, the Grublins from the Forest had return with new animals to send into the portal to Equestria.

"BRIKOKA."Said Troll Grublin and two Hero Grublins pulling the chain that chain the Giant Millipede to drag it to the portal to Equestria.

Then, another group had return with a pack of two-legged salamander-like raptors and a few Convexity Snakes.

"BIKITASHO?"Asked Common Grublin

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"So the Grublins are plotting a plan by brought everything from this 'Convexity' here?"Asked Soldier

"Yes."Said Gaul

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Thunder and his soldiers

"It's not funny!"Said Assassin

"You will never feel funny when you see how much of damage that those animals can cause!

The wildlife in the Dimension of Convexity are highly dangerous! More than 10 times in Equestria!"Said Malefor

"Okay! Okay! Okay! We get it!"Said Thunder

"So this is mean we have two enemies to confront ?"Asked Soldier

"Of course. But that doesn't mean we 'borrow' their stuffs!"Said Malefor

In the meantime at the Smokey Mountain...

"BRIKASHARAMARATA!"Said Hero Grublin and another two Hero Grublins go to drag the Soldeen into its cave.

"BRASATARAMAGATO."Said Hero Orc

"BRAKAMA."Said Hero Grublin and the Troll Grublins are dragging the three escaping Soldeens

that fought with Commander Thunder and his soldiers back.

"ARRATAPOMA."Said Hero Grublin and the Troll Grublins drag them into their cages.

On the Cliff...

"We had to tell the others about this."Said Blue Cheetah Warrior

"We can go by the next train that will come. Come on!"Said Ratcilffe and he's run down from the cliff

with his Cheetah Warriors to get out from the Smokey Mountain.

"But if we get catch first?"Asked Red Cheetah Warrior

"The others in the village will report about our missing to the Dragon Guardians and Princesses of Equestria."Said Ratcliffe


	34. Operation: The Discovery

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 34 Operation: The Discovery

5 Hours Later at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"It's true Princesses."Said Ratcliffe

"Why would the Grublins have to bring the animals from the Convexity here?"Asked Luna

"This may be some sort of an invasion. They are gonna brought everything from the Convexity here."Said Ratcliffe

"But from what I heard from the Dragon Guardians. That place have the air like in our home."Said Celestia

"But the Convexity is very different from this world is. It is a vast purple sky

and a lot of platforms that some are connect and some are not connect."Said Ratcliffe

"And the wildlifes have little few in common at here. The Flying Jellyfish are both exist in here and in the Convexity as well."Said Blue Cheetah Warrior

"The every plants in there are blue and violet. Some have toxic and very dangerous."Said Red Cheetah Warrior

"And how did you know all of this?"Asked Luna

"There is a book about the Convexity in the Dragon Temple."Said Ratcliffe

"So sis... what're we going to do?"Asked Luna

Later at Ponyville in the Golden Oak Library...

"A letter from Princess Celestia."Said Spyro when he's vomit it out.

"Thanks Spike."Said Twilight and she's use her magic to open and read it.

"The Grublins Invasion?!"Asked Twilight

"What're we going to do?"Asked Spike

"I'll gather my friends. You go to the Dragon Temple to told the Guardians about this!"Said Twilight and she's run out

with Spike and go to the separate way to tell the others.

At Macintosh Hills...

"ROARRR!"

"BROKARATASHA!"Said Hero Orc and four Common Grublins trying to put

a pack two-legged salamander-like raptors into the cages but they all are still failed.

"BROKARASHI."Said Hero Grublin

"HARAKOTI."Said Hero Orc and he's give him a profile about the 'cargos' that will come next

and he's go to help the Common Grublins about the 'amphibians problem'.

In the Deep of the World...

"I had located all of the places that the Grublins are using as their plots for their invasion now sir."Said Gaul

"Good. How many they have?"Asked Malefor

"Assassin..."Said Gaul

"Well... their are much more than King Gaul thought for a little. One in Macintosh Hills, three in San Palomino Desert,

Two in White Tail Woods, one in the mountain near Baltimare, two in-"Said Assassin

"What about the main plot?!"Asked Malefor

"The main plot is in the Smokey Mountain sir!"Said Assassin

"Soon! Those living weapons will be mine!"Said Malefor

Meanwhile in the Golden Oak Library...

"This is serious girls! We have to find their plot! And shut it down! FOREVER!"Said Twilight

"Where? We don't even know where they are!"Said Applejack

"Applejack has a point. If Chief Ratcliffe just a playing a prank?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash!"Said Rarity

"Sorry."Said Rainbow Dash

"I'm scare!"Said Fluttershy

"So... what're we gonna call this operation?"Asked Spike

"I know! I know! I know!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Yes Pinkie Pie. You can said."Said Twilight

"We called this... the Operation: The Discovery!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Lamest operation name ever!"Said Applejack

"But I'm still in!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Then I'm with you."Said Applejack

"Me neither!"Said Rarity

"Count me in!"Said Pinkie Pie

"I'm in."Said Fluttershy

"What about you Spike?"Asked Twilight

"Of course! I'm go with all of you!"Said Spike

"So where're the Dragon Guardians anyway?"Asked Twilight

"They're on their way with Chief Ratcliffe and his warriors to the Smokey Mountain."Said Spike

"Now on... let the Operation: The Discovery... begin!"Said Spike and Everypony


	35. Into The Convexity

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 35 Into The Convexity

At the Cliff upon the Grublins's main plot in the Smokey Mountain...

"So... what are those things?"Asked Rarity and she's point to three giant amphibious eel-like creatures.

"That... are Soldeens."Said Cyril

"WOW!"Said Rainbow Dash and Applejack

"ROARRR!"

"Poor animals!"Said Fluttershy when she's see the Hero Grublins sticking them with their swords to put them into their cages.

"Okay here the plan. You all to go distract them. I'll go to reverse the portal and keep the next thing that will come away."Said Twilight

"And we will set those creatures free right?"Asked Fluttershy

"That's your duty Fluttershy!"Said Twilight

"YAY!"Said Fluttershy

"Finally!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly out to kick the Grublins.

"Hey freaks!"Said Rainbow Dash and the Troll Grublin turn to look at Rainbow Dash and get kick by her hind legs at his chin.

"ROARRR!"

"BROKARTAKOMA!"Said Hero Grublin and five Wyvern Grublins fly out from the underground to catch Rainbow Dash.

"ROARRR!"

"We have to help her!"Said Applejack and she's run out with her friends to help Rainbow Dash fight the Grublins.

"BROKOMA!"Said Hero Grublin and the Common Grublins jump out from the underground and run to fight the Ponies.

"Take this!"Said Applejack and she's use her hind legs kick the Common Grublin to hit another two.

"No worry! I will get you out!"Said Fluttershy and she's try to search for a key to unlock the cages.

"Where is the key?"Asked Fluttershy and she's see the Hero Orc holding it.

"For the poor imprisoned animals!"Said Fluttershy

Rarity use her magic to grab the Common Grublin and throw it to a Wyvern Grublin.

"ROARRR!"

"YES!"Said Rarity and another Wyvern Grublin landed behind her and attempts to bite her.

"Behind you!"Said Spike and he's breath ice and freezing the Wyvern Grublin.

"Thanks Spike!"Said Rarity when she's see that Spike is the one who freezing the Wyvern Grublin.

"It was nothing!"Said Spike and he's breath fire to burn anotehr two Wyvern Grublins and destroy them.

"A little closer..."Said Fluttershy when she's trying to get the key from the Hero Orc but he's turn back and see her.

"Hi Mr. Grublin."Said Fluttershy

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Fluttershy

"Oh no!"Said Ratcliffe and he's run to the Hero Orc and poke his sowrd in its back, killing it.

"Thanks Chief Ratcliffe."Said Fluttershy and she's grab a key.

"No problem."Said Ratcliffe and Fluttershy run to free the imprisoned animals from the Convexity.

"There are too many of them!"Said Layla and she's breath fire to burn the Common Grublins.

"Agree!"Said Terrador and he's rolling himself in the green fire and smash the Hero Grublins.

Then, the Bowman Grublins jump out from the underground.

"BROKOMA!"Said Bowman Grublin and he's shoot arrow to Twilight who is trying to reverse the portal

to send every Grublins and the animals from the Convexity back to Convexity.

"TWILIGHT!"Shouted Spike and he's breath fire to burn the arrows and destroy them.

Applejack and Rarity run to the Bowman Grublins and kick them with their hind legs and they both float into the portal.

"How should I gonna reverse the portal?!"Asked Twilight

"Do you try everything?"Asked Volteer

"Everything!"Said Twilight

"How about destroy it?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"No other choice now."Said Twilight and she's stamp her fore legs on the Dark Crystal and destroy them and the vortex disappear.

"YES!"Said Twilight but then it's open again and suck everything to go inside.

"What's happening?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Run for your lifes!"Said Ratcliffe and he's run away with the others but Twilight

and her friends get suck into portal with the animals and destroyed Grublins.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Spike and the Ponies

"NOO!"Shouted Terrador and the vortex disappear.

Meanwhile at Macintosh Hills in the Grublin's plot...

"BRAKAMA!"Said Hero Orc and he's run to hit Commander Thunder with his club but he shoot him with musket and killing him.

"That the last one."Said Thunder and he's walk to the cages that imprisoned the animals from the Convexity.

"Take them to Settlement."Said Thunder

"As you said sir."Said Soldier


	36. Welcome To The Convexity

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 36 Welcome To The Convexity

"..."Said Spike

"Spike!..."Said Applejack

"... Ap-Applejack?!"Asked Spike

"Spike are you okay?"Asked Applejack

"I feels... ouch!"Said Spike and he's looking around and see a vast purple sky and the floating platforms around everywhere.

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Applejack

"I guess..."Said Twilight and she's look down to the group of the Hero Grublins that are eating the meat of Soldeen.

"We're deep in the Land of the Grublins."Said Twilight

"Wait! This is the Convexity?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"This place is really awful!"Said Rarity

"What the heck is that thing?"Asked Fluttershy and she's point to the giant flying whale-like inhabitant that fly in the sky.

"ROARRR!"

"Let me see about this."Said Twilight and she uses her magic open her saddlebag and grab Book of Convexity to read.

"Let see what is that thing is..."Said Twilight

"Where did you get that book?"Asked Spike

"From the Dragon Gaurdains. I asks to borrow in the emergency case like this one."Said Twilight

"Hope that thing won't eat us."Said Rarity

"Of course it's not. Just a Convexity Whale. This creature is no threat to us."Said Twilight

"OUCH!"Said Rarity when she was get bite at tail.

"What the heck is biting me?!"Asked Rarity

"A Convexity Snake."Said Twilight

"Let me take care of this."Said Rainbow Dash and she's grab the snake at neck and throw it away.

"Hey girls!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's point to a forest.

"What's now Pinkie Pie?"Asked Applejack

"There is a forest in a place like this?"Asked Spike

"Well... better than stay here."Said Twilight

"Are you kidding me?!"Asked Rarity

"Or you want to get bite by those snakes again Rarity?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Okay! Coming!"Said Rarity and she's run after them.

Later in the Forest...

"Whoa! This place look so amazing!"Said Twilight

"Every colors of the plants are violet or blue! Including the grass are blue as well!"Said Fluttershy

Unbeknownst too all of them, there are two beings are watching them from the bush.

"I'm thirsty ynow!"Said Rarity and she's see a river and quickly run to and jump into the river.

"Oh yeah! That was better!"Said Rarity

"Rarity! That water is green! It might be poisonous!"Said Rainbow Dash

"But there is nothing happen to her."Said Applejack

"Except that her skin become red instead!"Said Pinkie Pie

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity when she's see that her skin become red.

"What just happened to me?!"Asked Rarity and then a Soldeen is come out from the water

"ROARRR!"

"Oh wonderful! Now I'm gonna be eaten by a giant eel monster!"Said Rarity but then a fire was shoot out

and hit at the face of the Soldeen and it's dive back into the river.

"ROARRR!"

"Nice shot Mr. Croc."Said Mutant Boar

"Thank you Dr. Boar."Said Mr. Croc

"Who are you two?"Asked Twilight

"My dear new friends, my name is Dr. Boar and this is my charming associate, Mr. Croc."Said Doctor Boar

"We just saw you lost in our home."Said Mr. Croc

"Why are you two live this awful place anyway?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We will explain later. Right now, we should get your friend out from the water first."Said Dr. Boar and he's throw a rope in the river.

"Thanks."Said Rarity and she's grab the rope and they pull her out from the river.

When she's out of the river, Dr. Boar give him a cape to warm her up.

"Thank you."Sad Rarity

"Now... would you be so kind to come to our house to rest for a while please?"Asked Dr. Boar

"And welcome you all to the Convextiy."Said Mr. Croc

"Of course! We would love to go to your house."Said Twilight

"And thank you for welcome us."Said Fluttershy and she and her friends following Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc to their house.

Behind the Tree...

"BROKIMATARE!"Said Hero Grublin

"BRAKOLIMAKIYA."Said Common Grublin and he's run with the Hero grublin to tell the rest of them about event that they just saw.


	37. Rarity Get Kidnapped!

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 37 Rarity Get Kidnnaped!

At house of Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc...

"So... what are you two anyway?"Asked Twilight

"We are just the animals in the Everfree Forest of Equestria."Said Dr. Boar

"Then the Grublins came and abducted us to here."Said Mr. Croc

"They're experiment on us with the Dark Magic to control us. But we don't want to be enslave.

So we broke out from our cells and retreat to live in the forest forever."Said Dr. Boar

"Oh poor animals!"Said Fluttershy

"Why the Grublins do this?"Asked Applejack

"We don't know about it."Said Mr. Croc and he's go to get the food that he is baking.

"Now I gonna get you some tea."Said Dr. Boar and he's serve them the cups of tea.

"Thank you Dr. Boar."Said Twilight and she's take a sip of tea.

"It's taste is... weird!"Said Twilight

"What does this tea made from?"Asked Applejack

"From the herbs that we got in the forest."Said Dr. Boar and he's show a bucket that filled with blue herbs to them.

"These tea are made from those?!"Asked Spike

"When you drink a lot of them enough. You will be accustomed to it."Said Dr. Boar

"Excuse me but did you have any cure for my skin?"Asked Rarity

"Sure."Said Dr. Boar and he's grab a pot and open it.

"You need to bath with this."Said Dr. Boar and he's go prepare a basin for Rarity.

"Hope you Ponies can eat these."Said Mr. Croc and he's put a dish of violet biscuits on the table for them.

"What are these biscuits made from?"Asked Pinkie Pie after she's taste one of them.

"From the violet corns that growth outside."Said Mr. Croc

"Made from corns?! How did you do that?"Asked Applejack

"It's our secret recipe."Said Mr. Croc

"Now the basin is ready now young lady."Said Dr. Boar and he's bow to Rarity and take her to the basin.

Later outside...

"Now please, go in."Said Dr. Boar and Rarity takes a little step in but quickly pull out because the hot of it.

"Don't you think this is too hot?"Asked Rarity

"The water in the river is dangerous for the life form that no silicon. Except you have immunity like the eel that attack you."Said Dr. Boar

"What does this have to do with the hot water in this basin?"Asked Rarity

"The heat is destroying the chemicals that are toxic inside water."Said Dr. Boar

"If you say so."Said Rarity and she's slowly step inside the basin that filled with hot water.

"Now I gonna pour this slime into the water."Said Dr. Boar and the water change color from green into yellow.

Then, Rarity's skin slowly start to become normal again.

"Oh yeah! I love this! You should go to work at the spa in Ponyville!"Said Rariy

"I don't think the others will like us. They will see us as freaky monsters."Said Dr. Boar, this make Rarity think back about first time that

she and her friends meet Zecora and treat her in the bad way. She is now feel very awful about that event.

"Darling, listen outside of you and Mr. Croc maybe freaks but that is not important.

The important is about inside of yours and from what I see for the whole of my life.

Only the the person who did the terrible thing who are monster."Said Rarity

"Thanks."Said Dr. Boar and he's walk back inside the house.

"Ahh...!"Said Rarity without knowing to she was being watch by a Wyvern Grublin.

Then, the Wyvern Grublin fly down and grab her with its fore legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity

Inside the House...

"Rarity!"Said Spike and Everypony and they run out and see that she was captured by the Wyvern Grublin.

"We have to save her!"Said Rainbow Dash and Dr. Boar grab his musket and shoot to the Wyvern Grublin for a few shot but all miss.

"Where did it take her to?"Asked Twilight

"To the Grublin Prime!"Said Mr. Croc

"Where does it live in?"Asked Applejack

"In the Palace of Prime on the Lonely Floating Island."Said Mr. Croc

"What are they going to do with her?"Asked Fluttershy

"We don't know. Maybe experiment on her like us."Said Dr. Boar

"WHAT?!"Asked Spike and Everpony


	38. Palace Of Prime

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 38 Palace Of Prime

At the House of Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc...

"How far to the Lonely Floating Island?"Asked Twilight

"Very far. You all go first. We will catch up with you later."Said Dr. Boar

"We're promise."Said Mr. Croc and Twilight carry Applejack while Rainbow Dash carry Pinkie Pie up

and they all fly following the Wyvern Grublin that captured Rarity.

"I'll get the car."Said Dr. Boar

Meanwhile on the Sky...

"See anything girls?"Asked Applejack

"No sign of any Grublins."Said Twilight

"Including the one that kidnapped Rarity."Said Rainbow Dash and she's look at Spike and see that he is in a very sad mood.

"Spike are you okay?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Yes... I'm okay."Said Spike

"That doesn't sound like okay."Said Rainbow Dash and she realize how much love of Spike have for Rarity.

"Spike no worry. We will find her and we will teach those Grublins a lesson for kidnapped her."Said Rainbow Dash

"Thanks Rainbow Dash."Said Spike

"No problem Spike."Said Rainbow Dash, then a cannonball is float to her.

"LOOK OUT!"Shouted Spike

"What?!"Asked Rainbow Dash and she's fly down with Spike before the cannonball hit them both.

"Where did that came from?"Asked Spike

"Over there!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's point to the three Siege Towers.

"BANG!"

"Incoming!"Said Applejack and Twilight fly up before the cannonball will hit her and Applejack.

"That was close!"Said Twilight

"But be careful girls. There a lot of them will come."Said Rainbow Dash and another two Siege Towers

shoot cannonballs to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's push her away and quickly fly up before the cannonballs will kill them both.

"PHEW!"Said Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile in the Forest...

"Follow them!"Said Mr. Croc

"Sorry Mr. Croc, but don't you said that for ten times earlier?"Asked Dr. Boar

"I just like to say it."Said Mr. Croc and he's see a few Wyvern Grublins are following them.

"ROARRR!"

"May I-"Asked Mr. Croc

"You have such of flee for all this type of work."Said Dr. Boar

"With pleasure."Said Mr. Croc and he's stand up and breath fire to the Wyvern Grublins, burning them and killed them all.

"Thank you Mr. Croc."Said Dr. Boar

"It is an honor to help you Dr. Boar."Said Mr. Croc

In the meantime at the Palace of Prime...

"Little one..."Said A Voice

"Ahm..."Said Rarity and she's opening her eyes up and see a massive 25 ft. tall Hero Grublin sit on his throne in front of her.

"Hello little one."Said Grublin Prime

"You... you... can talk... in my language."Said Rarity

"I can. I know everything about you, your friends and your-"Said Grublin Prime

"Okay what do you want from me?"Asked Rarity

"We Grublins want a guinea pig about our experimentation on the Dark Magic of the Convexity!

So we can have a powerful unstoppable monster to ruled your dimension!"Said Grublin Prime

"My friends will stop you!"Said Rarity

"They will never reach to here. They won't!"Said Grublin Prime and the two Hero Grublins go to open the Convexus Portal.

"BRIKOSHAMATAROKO!"Said Grublin Prime

"I guess that is mean... let the experimentation begin."Said Rarity and the Grublin smile out in evil way.

Outside of the Palace of Prime...

"So... this is the Lonely Floating Island."Said Pinkie Pie

"And I bet that is the Palace of Prime!"Said Applejack and she's point to the Palace of Prime.


	39. Dark Spike Part 1

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 39 Dark Spike Part 1

On the Lonely Floating Island in the Woods...

"Tell me again we we come at this way."Said Rainbow Dash

"We don't want to get attention hundred of Grublins that are all around and inside the palace!"Said Twilight

"Twilight has a point in this Rainbow Dash."Said Pinkie Pie

"Safety come first."Said Applejack

"But I wanna punch some Grublins right now!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Keep quite! Do you want us to be catch?!"Asked Twilight

"No."Said Rainbow Dash and two Common Grublins sneaking behind them and attempt to kill them

but Spike look back and freezing them with his ice breath.

"Nice shot Spike."Said Applejack

"You're welcome."Said Spike and she's walk out from the Woods to the backyard of the Palace of Prime.

"Okay now. Time to fly."Said Twilight and she's carry Applejack while Fluttershy carry Pinkie Pie.

They all fly into the window of the Palace of Prime.

"We're in."Said Pinkie Pie

"Which way to find where Rarity is?"Asked Applejack

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity

"I guess that!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's run to the left way that lead to the Throne Room with her friends.

In the Throne Room...

"Please! Let me go! I'll do anything!"Said Rarity

"Yes you do. You'll become our unstoppable monster!"Said Grublin Prime

"NOOOOOOO!"Shouted Rarity

At that Moment...

"BOOM!"

"Back off her you freak!"Said Spike

"WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY?!"Asked Grublin Prime and the Bowman Orcs jump out from the underground and aim to Spike and his friends.

"Did you heard like what I heard?"Asked Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy is shaking in fear.

"Yeah! A gigantic Grublin that can speak in our language!"Said Applejeack

"That is why I am the Grublin Prime! I know everything!"Said Grublin Prime

"Oh yeah?! Did you know how does it feel when did you get hurt like..."Said Rainbow Dash

and she's fly to his face and kick him at nose with her hind legs.

"THIS!"Said Rainbow Dash after she's kick him at nose.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime

"You pay for that! Mesohippus!"Said Grublin Prime and he's grab his sword and stand up from his throne.

"Meso-what?!"Asked Applejeack

"GGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime and he's going poke sword to kill them.

"LOOK OUT!"Shouted Spike

"Scatter!"Said Twilight and she and her friends scatter from the group.

At that Moment at the Window...

"BOOM!"

"Sorry for coming too late."Said Dr. Boar

"What did we miss?"Asked Mr. Croc

"YOU!"Said Grublin Prime and Dr. Boar throw a bomb to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime and he's clear the smoke off from his face.

"Kill them all!"Said Grublin Prime and the Hero Grublins and the Bowman Orcs run to attack the Ponies and the allies.

"Now..."Said Grublin Prime and he's grab chain that tied Rarity and pulling her into the Convexus Portal.

"AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Grublin Prime

"NOOOO!"Shouted Rarity

"Rarity!"Said Spiek and he's run to her and breath fire to chain that tied her up and set her free.

"NOO!"Said Grublin Prime and he's use the remaining chain to tie at Spike's tail and pull him into the Convexus Portal instead.

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Grublin Prime

"NOOOOO!"Said Rarity and her tears starts to fall from her eyes. Then, she's see Spike is crawling out but he is now look very difference.

"Spike?"Asked Rarity and Spike is crawling out and reveal himself with in his new form that cover in the dark energy and his eyes are glowing in white.

Spike is now got another fate that similar to Spyro, become the dark form of himself. The Dark Spike.

"Spike... what's happening to you?"Asked Rarity


	40. Dark Spike Part 2

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 40 Dark Spike Part 2

"What just happened to Spike?!"Asked Twilight

"I don't know!"Said Rainbow Dash

"He has become my unstoppable monster!"Said Grublin Prime

"BROTISHO-"Said Bowman Grublin and then Spike run to him very fast and and throw him away and kill him with the Convexity Breath.

Then, he looks at every Grublins, grab them all, throw them into the air and kill them all with the Convexity Breath.

"ROARRR!"

"Impressive!"Said Grublin Prime

"He just killed your soldiers!"Said Applejack

"I also can build the new one."Said Grublin Prime

"Okay Twilight! What should we do?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"RUN!"Shouted Twilight and she's run to gate the of thr Throne Room to escape

but the Grublin Prime press the button to close the gate bar and lock it.

"No escape! You all must stay here and fight for my entertain! Until you all death! Or he get killed first!"Said Grublin Prime

"ROARRR!"

"Now my pet. Kill them all! Kill your friends!"Said Grublin Prime and Spike turns his attention to the Ponies, Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc.

"This is not the end I have in my mind at all!"Said Mr. Croc

"Me neither."Said Dr. Boar and Spike walk towards to them to kill them all. Then, Rarity walk out from the group and straight to Spike.

"Spike... if you're still in there. You have to be yourself."Said Rarity

"We're your friends Spike!"Said Twilight

"You have to fight it!"Said Rainbow Dash

"You're better than this Spike!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Don't let the Dark Magic control you!"Said Applejack

"You're still as a prisoner of yourself, if you let it enslave you like this."Said Dr. Boar

"You have to create your mind to be strong like our! When you success it, its will remain you to be as master!"Said Mr. Croc

"Don't listen to them my pet! They're just liers!"Said Grublin Prime

"ROARRR!"

"Spike... if you hear me. Please come back."Said Rarity

"Burn her my pet! Burn them all!"Said Grublin Prime

"Spike... I known about that you're in love with me all along. I hopes you still have it. We need you. I need you."Said Rarity

"ROARRR!"

"I'm hope he is not gonna blow up!"Said Mr. Croc

"I... must... AHHHHH!"Screamed Spike and his eyes are return to normal and the dark energy has disappear from his body.

"Ohh..."Said Spike and he's fall asleep on the ground.

"SPIKE!"Shouted Twilight and she's run to look at Spike with the others.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Grublin Prime

"Are you okay?"Asked Twilight and Spike's slowly open his eyes.

"Whoa! I feels... weird!"Said Spike

"GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Shouted Grublin Prime and he's stand up from his throne with his shield and sword.

"You all dies here!"Said Grublin Prime and he attempts to kill them all with his sword.

"I don't think so! Freak!"Said Mr. Croc and he's breath fire to face of the Grublin Prime.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime

"Let's get out of here!"Said Dr. Boar and he's throw a bomb to the wall, blow it up and escape with the others with his car.

"No one escape from me!"Said Grublin Prime and he's calling the Wyvern Grublins.

"Go after them and kill them all!"Said Grublin Prime and the Wyvern Grublins fly following Spike and his friends.


	41. The Portal Network

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 41 The Portal Network

In the Forest...

"Faster!"Said Fluttershy

"I never thought I gonna hear you said loud like that before."Said Rainbow Dash

"It's too loud?"Asked Fluttershy

"No that is very good!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Incoming!"Said Pinkie Pie when the Wyvern Grublin fly down at front of them.

"ROARRR!"

"I'll handle this!"Said Applejack and she's stand up and going to kick the Wyvern Grublin

with her hind legs but Dr. Boar grabs her at tail and pull her down.

"Hey!"Said Applejack

"Let me do this. Mr. Croc, drive please."Said Dr. Boar and he's switch his position with Mr. Croc

and he grabs his musket and kill it by shot at head of it.

"Why don't you just let Mr. Croc burn it?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Just a fun."Said Dr. Boar and he turns back and shoot the Wyvern Grublins that flyinf follow them with his muskets.

"Time to go home!"Said Mr. Croc

"Finally!"Said Rarity

"ROARRR!"

Later at House of Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc...

"PHEW!"Said Applejack

"I thought We all are going to DIE!"Shouted Pinkie Pie and she's roll herself as a ball and rolling around.

"Are she like this everytime when get scare?"Asked Mr. Croc

"Nope. This is the first one."Said Rainbow Dash

"So... how could we get back to Equestria?"Asked Twilight

"By the Portal Network that the Grublins are using as the transporter between Equestria and the Convexity."Said Dr. Boar

"Where is it?"Asked Twilight

"Can you get us there?"Asked Applejack

"Of course we can."Said Dr. Boar

"After take a rest."Said Mr. Croc

"We have no time to rest!"Said Twilight

"Everypony in Equestria need-"Said Applejack

"Ahem!"Said Spike

"Everypony and the other non-pony need us!"Said Applejack

"Look! If we not rest, we don't have much enough of power to fight against the Grublins!"Said Mr. Croc

"The whole entire Portal Network are filled with the Grublins and the dangerous animals that they're going to deliver."Said Dr. Boar

"Fine! You win."Said Twilight and she's walk inside the house with her friends.

25 Minutes Later...

"Ready?"Asked Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc

"Ready!"Said Spike and Everypony

"Let's go!"Said Dr. Boar and he's drive his car to the Portal Network.

30 Minutes Later at the Portal Network...

"Here we are, Dragon and Ladies. Welcome you all to the Portal Network of the Convexity."Said Dr. Boar

"You need to be quite. If you don't, the Grublins may catch you."Said Mr. Croc

"What about you guys?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We'll just go back to our home."Said Dr. Boar

"You don't have to live in the awful place like this."Said Rarity

"No ones will hate you."Said Pinkie Pie

"We all promise you that."Said Twilight

"If you say so..."Said Dr. Boar and he's drive away from them.

"Wait! Where are you going?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Pack our stuffs."Said Mr. Croc

"They're going to come with us?"Asked Fluttershy

"I think they will!"Said Applejack

"Come on! We have to get home!"Said Spike and he's lead the others inside the Portal Station.

"ROARRR!"

"They're still sending those animals!"Said Fluttershy when she's see the Troll Grublins pulling the chain that tie up a Soldeen.

"What're we going to do? If we go across the portal, it will send us directly into another plot of them!"Said Applejack

"Why don't we just change the location?"Asked Twilight

"Great idea Twilight!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Duh! Everypony who have enough of concentration can think about it. But I need the distraction if I gonna do that."Said Twilight

"Leave that... to us!"Said Rainbow Dash

"And when the plan will begin?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"After they deliver the last animal into the portal."Said Twilight

30 Minutes ater...

"Hey!"Said Rainbow Dash and every Grublins turn to look at her and the others are shaking their butts as mimic to them.

"Catch us if you can! Jerks!"Said Rainbow Dash

"BROKOMARATASHA!"Shouted Hero Orc and he's lead every Grublins to catch them.

"RUN!"Said Appeljack and she's run with the others to get them away from the portal.

"Okay Twilight, cost is clear."Said Spike and Twilight glide down and start to fixing the portal.

Meanwhile in the Alley...

"Faster!"Said Pinkie Pie

"BROKIMASHATORUMA!"Shouted Hero Orc and a Troll Grublin jump out at front of them and trap them.

"ROARRR!"

"Oh great! We all are going to die!"Said Rarity

"ROARRR!"

"BANG!"

Then a Troll Grublin that trap them is now fall down on the ground.

"What was that?!"Asked Fluttershy

"ROARRR!"

The Ponies looks back and see all Grublins are get burning to their death.

"What just happening?"Asked Applejack

"Miss us?"Asked Dr. Boar when he's show up Mr. Croc

"Boar! Croc!"Said Everypony

"Did Twilight fix the portal yet?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"We didn't see her. We breaks through the wall to come in."Said Mr. Croc and he's point to the big hole in the wall that they made.

"WOW!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Come on! We have to get to the portal!"Said Applejack

"Come with us!"Said Dr. Boar and he's jump in his car with the others and drive to the portal.

Later at the Portal...

"Ready?"Asked Twilight

"Let's go!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's push Dr. Boar away and drive into the portal.

"PINKIE!"Shouted Twilight and the car go through the portal and send them to Equestria.

In Everfree Forest at Zecora's hut...

"Now all had finished!"Said Zecora after she's clean her pot. Then, the portal is open

and the car of Dr. Boar come out and splash the mud on Zecora's pot and herself.

"Oops! Sorry Zecora!"Said Pinkie Pie


	42. Mission Of Commander Thunder

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 42 Mission Of Commander Thunder

Few days later in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"I'm hope that Princess Cadance and my brother can handle this."Said Twilight

"Trust in them, Twilight. No bad thing can happen to them."Said Luna

Meanwhile at the Foal Mountain...

"ROARRR!"

"RIKISHUMIYA-"Said Hero Grublin before he was shot by arrow of Chief Ratcliffe.

"Cost is clear now!"Said Ratcliffe

"Good! Bring the catapult here!"Said Cadance

"As you said Princess."Said Flash

"We have to destroy the Dark Crystal that keep that vortex open."Said Shining

"Be careful! We must not be too close with it!"Said Ratcliffe

In the meantime at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"Yeah... you're right Princess Luna."Said Twilight

"I'm pretty sure they all will be fine."Said Luna

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World...

"What're you doing master?"Asked Gaul

"Just spy on those derange royalty!"Said Malefor while he's looking into an illusion of Princess Luna talking with Twilight.

"Umm... master."Said Gaul

"What's so important to interrupt me?!"Asked Malefor

"The animals that we're stole from the Grublins are now in control of Commander Thunder and his soldiers now."Said Gaul

"Hmm... as we didn't attack for a while..."Said Malefor

"Master Malefor? What did you have your mind master?"Asked Gaul

"Bring Thunder and his soldiers to me. I have a plan for them."Said Malefor

Later in Canterlot...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everypony

In the Royal Palace...

"What's going on?"Asked Twilight

"That!"Said Luna and she's point to the three Soldeens that are attacking the city.

"ROARRR!"

"We have to take it away from the city!"Said Celestia

"You don't have to tell me that."Said Luna

"How are we going to defeat the giant eels that are very angry?!"Asked Twilight

"We may not know. But we have to do something right now!"Said Luna and then a net was throw from behind and tie up her wings.

"You're not going anywhere!"Said Thunder

"Thunder! You traitor!"SaidCelestia

"It was her who is the traitor! And worst! She is a monster!"Said Thunder

"How did you get here?"Asked Luna

"It doesn't matter. What's matter now... is about what I am going to do!"Said Thunder

"I have enough with this nonsense of yours! Surrender right now!"Said Celestia

"Don't you see that we have three real monsters right behind us down in the city?!"Asked Twilight

"Canterlot get destroy is better than the whole entire Equestria!"Said Soldier

"What?! You-you and your soldiers are not the ones who brought those giant eels here right?"Asked Twilight

"Not just eels. There are more of the other creatures."Said Thunder and the four two-legged salamander-like raptors

are chasing the Royal Guards into the Throne Room.

"Princesses! Help us!"Said Royal Guard

"Order those things to stop right now!"Said Luna

"I won't, unless you died."Said Thunder

"I won't let you-"Said Twilight

"You win!"Said Luna

"What?!"Asked Celestia and Twilight and then a Giant Millipede come out from the underground, break the Royal Palace apart.

Then, Thunder and his soldiers grab tied up Princess Luna and run to the door to go out.

"Let those soldiers go."Said Thunder and the two-legged salamander-like raptors stop biting the Royal Guards and run after their owners.

"LUNA!"Shouted Celestia and then the side of room that she and Twilight stands on are start to falling.

"Goodbye sis."Said Luna

"Princess! We need to get out of here!"Said Twilight and she's fly out with Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia! What is your plan?"Asked Twilight

"I will make those monsters pay for kidnapped and attempt to kill my sister!"Said Celestia

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Look like the time for the execution is nearly come."Said Malefor

"King Gaul, your majesty. May I ask why Master Malefor wants to kill Nightmare Moon instead of make become evil again?"Asked Assassin

"Master Malefor had use all of ways he known. By hypnotized by the black poisonous smoke being

that I had created to corrupted Cynder, make her feels the fear, ask her to come back and then threaten to kill her older sister.

But she refused all of that, she is now useless to him and deserve dead!"Said Gaul

"But how did Master Malefor will be free from his prison?"Asked Assassin

"He has the ability to do something that he know he can do, he do that once before at 4000 years ago and he will do it again."Said Gaul

"What does that mean sir? He is going to do that again right?"Asked Assassin

"Yes! Because she mustn't died!"Said Gaul

In the meantime at Canterlot...

"Show yourself traitors! Wherever you are!"Said Celestia

"Princess Celestia if you don't mind. I would like to go to Ponyville to get help from my friends."Said Twilight

"Go! Now!"Said Celestia

"Umm... okay!"Said Twilight and she's fly up and go to Ponyville.

"ROARRR!"

The Soldeens rise up in front of her and attempt to eat her but she's shoot her magic to them and they crawl away.

"I have no time for this!"Said Celestia and she's fly up and looking around for sign of Luna or Commander Thunder and his soldiers.

Then, she's see that they run to gate of Canterlot.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Celestia and she's fly to the save her younger sister from the evil soldiers.

"You all will never harm my sister again!"Said Luna and she's shoot magic to the ground in front of them, exploding it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Soldiers

"Put her down! NOW!"Shouted Celestia while she is landing on the ground.

"Your highness! Why do you have to protect this monster?!"Asked Thunder

"If you calling her a monster one more time! You all will wish that you would never know me!"Said Celestia


	43. Last Fight Of Evil Soldier

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 43 Last Fight Of Evil Soldier

"Release her NOW!"Said Celestia

"I won't your highness! This monster deserve to be dead!"Said Thunder

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Celestia and she's shoot magic to him and his soldiers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Thunder and his soldiers when they float to hit at the wall.

"Luna!"Said Celestia when she's run to look at her tied up younger sister.

"Are you okay?"Asked Celestia

"I'm fine Tia. Just a little scratch but the rest is okay."Said Luna

"GGAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Thunder when he's stand up and use his magic pull the musket out of his collar and aim to Luna.

"Goodbye Nightmare Moon!"Said Thunder and he's attempt to shoot Luna.

"Keep your musket away from her, chap!"Said Dr. Boar and he's drive his car hit at Commander Thunder and he's float away and fall into the river.

"OUCH!"Said Thunder when he's fall into the river. Then, the soldiers of Commander Thunder

stand up and they aim their spears and muskets to Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc.

"Don't move!"Said Soldier and Dr. Boar and Mr. Croc walks out from the car and put their hands upon their heads.

"Mr. Croc... an exit please."Said Dr. Boar

"With pleasure!"Said Mr. Croc and he's breath fire to every soldiers of Commander Thunder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Soldiers and they run away but Mr. Croc run follow them into the circle and imprison them all in the Circle of Fire.

"Pricesses! You must flee from the fire!"Said Dr. Boar and Princess Celestia carry her younger sister upon her back and fly out from the Circle of Fire.

"Thanks for save my sister life."Said Celestia while Mr. Croc jump out from the Circle of Fire.

"This will keep them all out from trouble and Princess Twilight and her friends are now dealing

with the creatures in the city now."Said Dr. Boar and he's point to Twilight, Fluttershy,

Rainbow Dash, Spike and the Dragon Guardians that are fighting with the Soldeens.

"ROARRR!"

"But they all might be in here for a while. The leader of them is still out there in the city."Said Mr. Croc

"I'll capture that traitor myself!"Said Celestia

"I'll go with you."Said Luna

"Luna no! You're almost get killed!"Said Celestia

"Commander Thunder wants me. He will stop at nothing until I'm dead!"Said Luna

"Luna I won't let you-"Said Celestia

"Please Tia. I need to do this."Said Luna

"I had promised to myself that I won't let anything or anyone harm you."Said Celestia

"And you did it so well. That is why I need to go."Sadi Luna

"If you insists on this."Said Celestia and she's fly up with Luna in order to find where treacherous Commander Thunder is.

"No worry! We will take care of these traitors until the soldiers of you two arrive!"Said Dr. Boar

"Trust us!"Said Mr. Croc

Meanwhile in the City...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"We have to calm them down!"Said Fluttershy

"Speak is easier than do it Fluttershy!"Said Rainbow Dash

"ROARRR!"

"We just need baits that are foods."Said Fluttershy

"These eels are meat-eaters. They needs a lot of meats."Said Volteer

"So how are we going to find this 'meat'? We're all vegans!"Said Applejack

"We know what to do."Said Layla and she's fly out from the city.

"Where did she's go?"Asked Spike

"Maybe find this 'meat'!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Whatever."Said Rarity

In the meantime at the River...

"Where are you Thunder?"Asked Luna

"Come out and face us!"Said Celestia

"I'm right here."Said Thunder and the royal sisters look back but see nothing.

"Don't play a game with us!"Said Luna

"You must pay for the crime you had done Nightmare Moon!"Said Thunder

"I wish you stop calling my sister that!"Said Celestia

"You can't protect her your highness! She is a dangerous monster!"Said Thunder

"Enough of this! I'm tired with your sick game!"Said Celestia

"You wants me?! I'm right here!"Said Luna

"What a surprise! Now, I'm going to put an end to your misery!"Said Thunder

In the bush, Commander Thunder aim his musket to Princess Luna and attempt to shoot at her.

"Goodbye Nightmare Moon!"Said Thunder and he's going to shoot to Luna.

"Ahem!"Said Gaul and Commander Thunder looks back and Gaul punch him at face and he's float out from the bush.

"OUCH!"Said Thunder when he's float out and fall on the ground in front of the Princesses of Equestria.

Then, he's look up and see the both Princesses with the very angry faces and

the Royal Guards had arrives with the captive soldiers of him Commander Thunder.

"Your majesty! This monster had called the Apes of the Dark Master to cause the destruction! You must stop her to-"Said Thunder

"I have... ENOUGH... with your... MADNESS!"Said Celestia and the Royal Guards chain him at neck.

"Arrest him!"Said Celestia and the Royal Guards are taking Commander Thunder and his soldiers to the prison.

In the Bush...

"Sorry Thunder but your service of you and your soldiers are no longer need for Master Malefor.

Beside, he needs Nightmare Moon to be alive to do... the Celestial Moons!"Said Gaul

"To create the Night of Eternal Darkness!"Said Assassin

"And set the Dark Master's body free from the Dark Crystal! Only this time... not by corrupt her... but by force her!"Said Gaul


	44. Ten Plagues of Equestria

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 44 Ten Plagues Of Equestria

Few Days Later in Canterlot...

"A letter from Shining Armor and Princess Cadance."Said Luna and she's give it to her older sister.

"Let's see..."Said Celestia and she's open the letter and read it.

"Is it a good news?"Asked Luna

"Of course it is a good news! They had already 'cleared' many of the Plots of the Grublins!"Said Celestia

"PHEW! I thought it was the bad thing!"Said Luna

"Princesses!"Said Royal Guard when he's enter the Throne Room with the other two.

"What is it?"Asked Celestia

"The Apes had attacked us! They're coming this way!"Said Royal Guard

"Luna! Get out armors!"Said Celestia and then the Apes jump through the windows into the Throne Room.

"Hello... Princesses..."Said Gaul

"Did we met before?"Asked Celestia

"Not surprise that you're not remember me. You're just see me very brifely!"Said Gaul and he's walk toward to Princess Luna.

"My name is Gaul, the Ape King! The loyal servant of the Dark Master!"Said Gaul

"Why are you here?"Asked Luna

"The Dark Master will give you one last change to join him!"Said Assassin

"Like other times, I'm still refuse! I don't want to be come a horrible monster again!"Said Luna

"Pity! You have no choice. Assassin!"Said Gaul and Assassin give him the Magic Staff.

"Talk to him! Yourself!"Said Gaul and the illusion of Malefor appears from the Magic Staff of the Ape King.

"Hello... Princess of Equestria and Nightmare Moon."Said Malefor

"I'm not that monster anymore!"Said Luna

"As that you refuse to create the Night of Eternal Darkenss and set me free for many times.

You left me no choice!"Said Malefor and his eyes are glowing more yellow till his black eyes disappear.

"Wh-What're you going to do?!"Asked Luna

"I will unleash full power of me in the Spirit Form and punish the Ponies with all of my powers!"Said Malefor

"All he said is true!"Said Gaul

"But before I do. I will give you a time for a day. Choose wisely Nightmare Moon.

Create a night of Eternal Darkness or... let the innocent citizens of Equestria get

punish by the crime that you're not help me to get my freedom."Said Malefor and he's disappear.

"Remember! Choose wisely Nightmare Moon! AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Gaul and he's jump out from the window with his soldiers.

"Ohh...! What am I going to do?"Asked Luna and she's start to crying.

"Luna..."Said Celestia and she's walk to sit by her side and use her wings to hug her.

"Tia!"Said Luna and she's hug her older sister.

"It's going to be okay! It's going to be okay."Said Celestia and she's look up to the broken window into the sky.

Later in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres...

"A letter from Princess Celestia."Said Spike and he's give it to Twilight and she's read it.

"This look very serious!"Said Twilight

"What is it Twilight?"Asked Applejack

"We need to warn everypony in Equestria now!"Said Twilight

"What're you talking about Twilight?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Let me guess... sleep on the tree again huh?"Asked Twilight

"Regardless about that please! Just tell me and Applejack about what is going on!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Well... Princess Celestia said Malefor had threaten to Luna that if she's not going to join him in 24 hours.

He will spread his power all over Equestria in order to punish Luna for not join him."Said Twilight

"What does that jerk going to do?"Asked Applejack

"Yeah! He is just a spirit!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Malefor maybe a spirit but he's still have power much enough to do the bad things and we can't let that happen!"Said Twilight

"Whatever."Said Rainbow Dash

"But how are we going to warn whole Equestria in one day?!"Asked Applejack

"That is a good question."Said Twilight and she's trying to think the way how to warn whole Equestria about threat of Malefor.

"I got an idea!"Said Twilight and she's run back to her house with Spike.

Later in the Golden Oak Library...

"Are you sure that this idea will work?"Asked Spike

"Not much but it is our only hope."Said Twilight

"The Spirits of the Ancestors are the protectors. Not the warners."Said Spike

"If they really care about the Dragons, the Cheetahs, the Moles and the others. They will help."Said Twilight

"Why don't we just ask them to protect us for sure instead?"Asked Spike

"That was my back up plan."Said Twilight

"If you say so. So how are we going to make a copy of this?"Asked Spike

"With my magic!"Said Twilight and she's use her magic to copy the nine hundred thousand of a letter that she just wrote.

"Now we just give them to Derpy and the other deliverers."Said Twilight

Later at Post Office...

"Derpy!"Said Twilight

"Hello Twilight! How can I help you?"Asked Derpy

"I need you and everyone who are working here to send all of these letters to go all over Equestria."Said Twilight

"This is very important! If we don't send them, there is no one will about the warning."Said Spike

"Warning?"Asked Derpy

"The Dark Master is going to spread the evil power of him all over Equestria. We need to warn everypony in 24 hours."Said Twilight

"I'm on it! Everpony! We have to get all of these to go all over Equestria in 24 hours!"Said Derpy

Later, every deliverers go out and send every letters of Twilight to go all over Equestria.

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Well, well, well... look what we have here! The warning letters!"Said Malefor

"Umm... master... what're we going to do now?"Asked Gaul

"If they think that they can hide from the ten plagues that I'm going cause, they're wrong!"Said Malefor

Nextday at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"Well... what is your answer Nightmare Moon?"Asked Malefor

"It is still no!"Said Luna

"Well! You have choose now. No turn back! I will spread the ten plagues all over Equestria!"Said Malefor and he's disappear.

In the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"She has choose the destruction. Now I'm going to give her the destruction!"Said Malefor and he's fly up through the ceiling to the surface of the world.

"She must set me free! One way or another!"Said Malefor

Later in the Sky...

"Now..."Said Malefor and he's create a sona to all over of Equestria.

"Let the fun begins! Start with Ponyville!"Said Malefor

Meanwhile in Ponyville at the Town Square...

"Look!"Said Apple Bloom and she's point to a red spot in the river that is growing larger and larger.

"What is that?!"Asked Scootaloo and she's put her hoof in and lick it.

"It's the... the..."Said Scootaloo

"BLOOD!"Shotued Daisy

"BLOOD!"Shouted Everypony and they all run away. Let the river turning into blood. Not for long, the river in Ponyville becames blood.

After the river turned into blood, the frogs are start to jumping out from the blood river and going around all over the town.

In Sweet Apple Acres...

"Grasshoppers!"Shouted Applejack and she's run away with the Big Mac when a huge herd of the Grasshoppers

are start to attacking the farm and eat all of their apples and the other fruits and vegetables.

"Wait! Where's Apple Bloom?!"Asked Applejack

"Applejack!"Said Apple Bloom and she's appear to be running away from a herd of the frogs.

In Carousel Boutique...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sweetie Belle

"Sis! What's happen?!"Asked Rarity

"HELP!"Shouted Sweetie Belle when she's show that she was being crawl by the group of the horseflies.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity

In Sucarcube Cornor...

"Get out of here you creepy gnats!"Said Pinkie Pie when she's using the broom to sweep all of gnats but there are too many to get rid.

"Pinkie Pie they are eating all of cakes and other baking snacks!"Said Mr. Cake and Pinkie Pie turns back and see that

the gnats are crawling and eating the cakes, cupcakes, cookies, pies and the other baking snacks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Pinkie Pie

In Rainbow Dash's house...

"AHHHHHH! What's happening to me?!"Asked Scootaloo when her body start to cover with the abscess.

"Scootaloo! Calm down! I'm promise you're going to be okay!"Said Rainbow Dash and the abscess start to cover on body as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rainbow Dash

In Sweet Apple Acres...

"That the last one."Said Appleajack

"Applejack, you must look at this!"Said Apple Bloom

"What is it?"Asked Applejack and she's see that every sheeps, chickens, pigs and cattles in the farm start to get sick in the same time.

"How could this happening?!"Asked Applejack

Upon Ponyville, in the Sky...

"What's happening?! Why the sky turn to be dark?"Asked Daisy

"But this is not yet the night time and there is no Moon up there too!"Said Octavia

After Malefor covers Ponyville into darkness without the Light of the Moon, he orders it's to raining down as

fire and burning the Town of Ponyville. Then, the sentient smoke beings are fly down from the dark of the sky

and go to every houses in Ponyville and drag souls of every fillies out from their bodies and give them to Malefor.

Meanwhile in the Darkness of the Sky...

"AHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor while he's watching the Ponies in Ponyville feel the torture that he had gave them.

"Now... time to see the Princesses."Said Malefor and he's create an illusion in the Royal Palace of Canterlot.

In the meantime in Canterlot at the Royal Palace in the Throne Room...

"Very well..."Said Malefor and he's show the marble that contain the every sould of every fillies he had stole.

"What are those?!"Asked Celestia

"Souls of every fillies that I had stole from Ponyville."Said Malefor

"How dare you?!"Asked Luna

"And this... is what Ponyville look like now."Said Malefor and he's show the illusion of the Ponyville after the plagues that he had gave.

"Take those all away!"Said Luna

"No! Unless you create the Night of Eternal Darkness and set me free!"Said Malefor

"Never!"Said Luna

"Then prepare to see all of the plagues that I caused in Ponyville to go to all over Equestria."Said Malefor and he's disappear.

"Oh! What have I done?!"Asked Luna

"It's not your fault Luna! It's never be!"Said Celestia and she's hugging her younger sister with her wings.

Meanwhile in the Darkness of the Sky...

"The Ten Plagues of Equestria has begun!"Said Malefor


	45. Night Of Eternal Darkness

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 45 Night Of Eternal Darkness

3 Days Later in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Ten Plagues of mine had go all over Equestria now for 3 days now. If you're not going to free me,

then I won't stop this. And all of Ponies will died in pain! AHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor

"You... you... you're a monster!"Said Celestia

"Let them go please! They don't deserve the punishment."Said Luna

"Why? You and your soldiers are safe to be in the Royal Palace of yours. I have no reason to do that."Said Malefor

"Luna we I can't let you free him!"Said Celestia

"And I can't let the innocent citizens of Equestria get injured as well."Said Luna and she's step forward to Malefor.

"Malefor... you win... I'll free you. But you have to send all of things that you brought back where they belong."Said Luna

"And if you trying to change to become a monstrous Nightmare Moon again. Regardless that you're spirit, I'll kill you!"Said Celestia

"Oh I'm so scare! You can't win me! I am eternal! But of course I won't. After this, she will be useless to me.

I don't have to change her into the monstrous Nightmare Moon again."Said Malefor

"Now you have to destroy the plagues that you caused first. Then, I do part of mine."Said Luna

"Very well... if you don't do as what I said. I will send the plagues back to Equestria."Said Malefor

and he's shoot a Convexity Breath out into the sky through the window.

The Convexity Breath go into the darkness of the sky and spread the purple light go over across Equestria.

Then, every frogs start to meltdown, the blood in the rivers are turning back into the ordinary water.

The gnats, horseflies and the Grasshoppers are flying away back into the forest where are they belong.

The every animals in Sweet Apple Acres, from the big cattles to the small chickens has been cured in the same time and became healthy again.

The abscess had gone from the skins of everypony. The sky stop raining as fire along with the dark clouds that cover Equestria into the darkness.

Finally, the souls of every fillies were give back to their bodies.

In Carousel Boutique...

"Sweetie Belle!"Said Rarity while she is crying for the dead body of Sweetie Belle. Then, her sould id floating back into her body.

"... uhh..."Said Sweetie Belle and she's slowly open her eyes up.

"Sweetie Belle!"Said Rarity and she's hug her sister like she never hug before.

"Yeah! I love you too Rarity!"Said Sweetie Belle

In Sweet Apple Acres...

"Hope you will find your own happy place Apple Bloom."Said Applejack before she's going to put the box

that have body of Apple Bloom into the underground.

Then, her soul is floating back into her body and come out from the box.

"Umm... why are you, Big Mac and Granny Smith are crying?"Asked Apple Bloom

"Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack and she's hug her.

"I won't let anything to harm you again!"Said Applejack and Apple Bloom hug her back while they both are crying for see each other again.

Now the souls of every fillies that stolen by Malefor had returned to every fillies in Equestria.

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Now... do your part."Said Malefor

"Fine."Said Luna

"I am not going to angry an you Luna. The situation is forcing you. if were I, I will do it as well."Said Celestia

"Okay..."Said Luna and she's raise the Moon up into the sky in the place of the Sun and create the Night of Eternal Darkness.

"Yes..."Said Malefor and the aura of lunar eclipse go through underground to the beneth into the Deep of the World at the Settlement.

The aura light of lunar eclipse light on the Dark Crystal that contain the body of Malefor and start to cracking it apart.

Finally, the Dark Crystal has been broke and set free of the body of Malefor from the prison.

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Thanks for your help Nightmare Moon."Said Malefor and he's diasappear.

"Argh! I wish that monster will shut his mouth!"Said Luna and she's lower the Moon and stop the Night of Eternal Darkenss.

In the meantime in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Now..."Said Malefor and he's posses himself as spirit back into his body.

"BOOM!"

"I had return!"Said Malefor and Gaul and his Apes are walks toward to him.

"Umm... master..."Said Gaul

"Ah! Yes! Your price."Said Malefor and he's clap his claws and shoot the green light out to

Gaul and the Apes in the Settlement. They all are now fleshs again.

"Yes!"Said Conductor when he's see that he became flesh again.

"We all are fleshs now!"Said Assassin

"Hail to the Dark Master!"Saud Gaul

"Hail to the Dark Master! Hail to the Dark Master! Hail to the Dark Master"Said Every Apes

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor


	46. Cagypt Kingdom

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 46 Cagypt Kingdom

2800 Years Ago in the Froud Valley...

"Slow down! Slow down!"Said Camel and the slaves slowly pulls down the head of statue on its body.

"The Pharaoh Rameses will be proud of me!"Said Camel

"Lord Hotep!"Said Camel Soldier

"What is it?"Asked Hotep

"The Pharaoh need you to meet you right now!"Said Camel Soldier

Later at the Royal Palace in the Throne Room...

"These plagues need to be stop AHH!"Said Ramases when he's rubbing his right leg.

"I don't how much the citizens, both Camels and Rhinos can hold on!"Said Rameses

"Any idea about who causing all of these?"Asked Hotep

"Both, me and my high priests asked the Gods to help. But they only said 'died is better than become evil'."Said Rameses

"And what do you want me to do my lord?"Asked Hotep

"Go out in this valley and search the source of this trouble."Said Rameses

"As you wish my lord."Said Hotep and he's walk out from the Throne Room

"Prepare the best of the ostriches chariots for 600!"Said Hotep

"Yes sir!"Said Rhino Soldiers

Later Outside of the Cagypt Kingdom...

"Follow me!"Said Hotep and he's ride his ostrichs chariot to the way to go out from the valley.

"As you said sir! Follow the General!"Said Camel Soldier and he's ride his ostriches chariot follow him with the other 600 soldiers.

"No one escape from me!"Said A Voice

"Did you heard that?!"Asked Rhino Soldier

"Of course I'm heard it!"Said Camel Soldier

"But what is it?!"Asked Rhino Soldier

"LOOK OUT!"Shouted Camel Soldier when he's see that a huge sand storm are coming follow them.

The sand storm start to taking a form of a head of Dragon turns out to be Malefor.

"No one escape from me!"Said Malefor and the sand storm of him swallow the whole entire army to thier death by bury them in the sand.

"AHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor and he's turn to look at the Kingdom of the Camels and the Rhinos.

"If the Pharaoh is not going to ask his high priests to set me free. I will destroy Cagypt!"Said Malefor

Present Time in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Luna you have to do it. You have no choice!"Said Celestia

"But it is the bad thing!"Said Luna

"Luna, everypony had make a lot of mistakes in their lives, including me."Said Celestia

"But we... we're the symbol of perfection and-"Said Luna

"The beings that are the symbol of perfection are never exist. Cause no ones are perfect."Said Celestia

"Including... the Goddesses like us?"Asked Luna

"Yes but being the Goddesses that doesn't mean you must be perfect or can't die."Said Celestia

"I know... we can't died with age of us... only by get killed."Said Luna

"And even me did a lot of mistakes, like didn't love you enough for thousand years ago."Said Celestia

"Thanks for console me big sis."Said Luna and she and Princess Celestia are hugging each other.

"Princesses!"Said Royal Guard

"What is it?"Asked Celestia

"The delegates from the Saddle Arabia are come to meet you."Said Royal Guard

"Let them in."Said Luna

"As you said your highness."Said Royal Guard and the two delegates of the Saddle Arabia are walk into the Throne Room.

"What are you two doing here? There is a problem?"Asked Celestia and one of the delegates drops

the Statue of Pharaoh Rameses down in front of them.

"What kind of statue is this?"Asked Luna

In the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Master Malefor!"Said Assassin

"What is it?"Asked Malefor

"King Gaul had a news to report to you sir!"Said Assassin

"Let him in."Said Malefor and Gaul walks into the Chamber of Malefor.

"Master... I had found a news that somepony had found another lost civilization."Said Gaul

"What kind of trouble this civilization can be Gaul?"Asked Malefor

"It is the one that you caused the Ten Plagues to be destroyed at 2800 years ago."Said Gaul

"What?! They found Cagypt?!"Asked Malefor

"But we can set out an army to destroy the rest of the remaining city!"Said Gaul

"Good! I don't want more of trouble now!"Said Malefor

"I'll gather an army right now!"Said Gaul and he's run out from the Chamber of Malefor with the Assassin.

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"What do you think it is?"Asked Twilight

"A small statue made of sand."Said Applejack

"I know that Applejack. I'm mean what kind of statue. I never see one like this!"Said Twilight

"And what kind of thing it can me?"Asked Rarity

"Maybe we should ask Zecora about this. She may know about it."Said Twilight and she's walk out with her friends to the Everfree Forest.

Later in the Everfree Forest at Zecora's hut...

"Hello Zecora."Said Twilight

"Hello Twilight, what's bring you and your friends here?"Asked Zecora

"We wants to ask you about this."Said Twilight and she's pull the Statue of Pharaoh Rameses out and show it Zecora.

"Where did you find it?!"Asked Zecora with little angry voice.

"Umm... from the delegates from the Saddle Arabia. They gave it to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."Said Twilight

"Do you what is this statue is?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"It is the Statue of Pharaoh of Cagypt from the Cagypt Kingdom."Said Zecora

"Pharaoh? What is this 'Pharaoh'?"Asked Applejack

"And what kind of Kingdom that have name as 'Cagypt'?"Asked Rarity

"It is a Kingdom of the Camels and Rhinos. This Kingdom is exist in the time before the founding of Equestria.

Suggest at 4500 years ago to 2800 years ago. When both, Horses of the Saddle Arabia and the Zebras were just their slaves."Said Zecora

"Slaves? What are slaves?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Slaves are the ones who were being captured or sell by the own family of those slaves and they have to work without payment

And if you don't do your work, the master will hit a whip on their backs until they dead."Said Zecora

"How could they do a such of the horrible thing like that?!"Asked Applejack

"I can't stand it! Every Zebras and every horses have honor in their lives! They can't do that!"Said Rainbow Dash

"They are the powerful empire in that period. We both, Zebras and Horses are just the little tribes for them."Said Zecora

"So what happened to the Cagypt Kingdom?"Asked Twilight

"My grandfather told me that the great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of mine were one of the slaves in Cagypt.

He's said that he see the mysterious Ten Plagues came and caused the whole entire

Kingdom of Cagypt to the end. Both, Zebras and Horses are escape from Cagypt.

But we have no idea about what happened to the Cagypt Kingdom and its citizens or even the Pharaoh himself."Said Zecora

"I have a feeling that Malefor have something to do with this."Said Spike


	47. Cagyptology

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 47 Cagyptology

Few Days Later in the Froud Valley...

"Are you sure this is the right place?"Asked Applejack

"Zecora had told us that the Cagypt Kingdom must be near the Recinante Cliffs."Said Twilight

"Tell me why are we doing this again?"Asked Rarity

"After I reported back to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about the Cagypt Kingdom and their society,

they said they want us to teach the new way to them and build their land with the helpful who want to help, not enslave them."Said Twilight

"But it is their way! We had to respect it!"Said Rarity

"Are you going to say that you going to let them enslave the other and won't

do anything for the poor slaves who have been get hurt by them?"Asked Applejack

"It... it's just... fine! I'm with you!"Said Rarity

"So... do you think we're at the place now?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I think we already inside the kingdom."Said Pinkie Pie

"Why that?"Asked Fluttershy

"Or are you going to say that colossus just appear right now?"Asked Pinkie Pie when she's point to the Colossus of Falcon-Headed God.

"That must be the Colossus of Ra that Zecora told us! You're so genius Pinkie Pie!"Said Twilight

"Thanks Twilight! Wait! What do I do?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"We found Cagypt! This is the place where the Kingdom of Cagypt used to be!"Said Twilight

"Oh yes! We finally found it!"Said Applejack

"So what's next?"Asked Rarity

"Next is to find a sign of the Camels and the Rhinos."Said Twilight and she's walk passed the Colossus of Ra

with her friends and enter into the broken city of Kingdom of Cagypt.

"I can't believe that the Camels and Rhinos can built the huge pillars like this!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Actually Rainbow Dash, these all are the works of the Zebras and the Horses."Said Applejack

"Yeah! They all deserve rewards! A lot of rewards! But those Camels and Rhinos are give them nothing but hit them with the whips!"Said Rarity

"A lot of whips!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's point to the the broken pillar that have

the Hieroglyphics of the working slaves with the Camel Soldiers who are hit them with whips.

They all walked through the broken Marketplace to the Temple of Crocodile-Headed God

and they walk inside to look at the Colossus and everything that remaining inside the temple.

"Why are they have to painted the walls and pillars everywhere?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Zecora said the write of them are called as Heiroglyphics."Said Twilight

"Hey look at this!"Said Applejack when she's point to the Crocodile-Headed God.

"Looks like the Cagyptians, both Camels and Rhinos like to worship the Animal-Headed Gods."Said Spike

"Weird!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Why are they know that these Gods are exist with them?"Asked Fluttershy

"Who's care? I think this God is the coolest of all of the Cagyptian Gods! I like that Croc-Headed!"Said Rainbow Dash

and Applejack accidents step hit at the pedestal that have the scrolls.

"Hey girls!"Said Applejack and she's looking down and the scrolls.

"Take a look at these!"Said Applejack and Twilight use her magic to grab one of them,

open it and read it but she didn't understand about Hieroglyphics.

"If I can translate these. I may know what does this mean."Said Twilight

"But bad that we don't have th spell that can translate the language that we don't know."Said Spike

"Actually, I have. With the Decryption Spell!"Said Twilight and she's use the Decryption Spell

on the scroll and translate the Hieroglyphics into her language.

"Now we can read."Said Twilight

Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Valley...

"BOOM!"

When the giant hole was made, the army of the Apes come out by riding on the backs of the Dreadwings.

"Destroy everything about Cagypt Kingdom! Can't let those Ponies know anything about it!"Said Gaul

"You heard the Ape King!"Said Assassin

"Yes sir!"Said Ape Soldiers

"CHARGE!"Shouted Gaul and he's ride his Dreadwing and lead his army to the Cagypt Kingdom to destroy it.

"AHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Gaul


	48. Guardians Of The Tomb

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 48 Guardians Of The Tomb

At Cagypt Kingdom in the Temple of Sobek...

"... and that's all. Nothing more."Said Twilight

"So... the name of the God of this temple is Sobek."Said Spike

"That was the funny one! Sobek!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow Dash! You're not suppose to laugh at the name of the God!"Said Spike

"I thinks Spike is right."Said Applejack

"About what?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Don't laugh at the name of a God?"Asked Spike

"Nope but you're suppose not to do that too. and I mean about that Malefor maybe the one

who behind the destruction that was happened at here for 2800 years ago."Said Applejack

"But that is not the answer about what happened to the Camels and the Rhinos."Said Twilight

"Well... let's get out of here."Said Rartiy and she's walk out from the Temple of Sobek with the others.

"Hold on."Said Twilight and she's use her magic to take all scrolls into her saddlebag.

"Now we can go."Said Twilight and she's walk out from the Temple of Sobek with her friends.

Then, they see the shadow of the very big bird fly above them. The bird is flying passed them to the Pyramid.

"Fluttershy..."Said Applejack

"Yes Twilight?"Asked Fluttershy

"Do you what kind of that bird is?"Asked Twilight

"It's look like a Flamingo but its the size is too big for the Flamingo and has a long mouth!"Said Fluttershy

"Let's follow it!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's fly after the the Flamingo-like creature and lead her friends to follow her.

"It's heading into the giant triangle-like temple!"Said Rainbow Dash

"It's called Pyramid! Rainbow Dash!"Said Twilight and she's follow her to the Pyramid. The Flamingo is now flying to the inside of the Pyramid.

"Should we go in there?"Asked Spike

"If we don't go in, we would never know what happened at here."Said Twilight and she's lead her friends into the Pyramid.

Meanwhile at the Other Side of the Valley...

"ROARRR!"

"I hopes that those Pesky Ponies are not yet into the city! If they know that

Master Malefor is the one who behind all of that destruction and release its citizens."Said Assassin

"So we better hurry! FASTER!"Said Gaul and he's order his soldiers to go faster.

In the meantime at Cagypt Kingdom in the Pyramid...

"Where do you think that this tunnel will lead to?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"I'm hope it is a way to out!"Said Fluttershy

"I'm hope it is the Tresure Chamber!"Said Rarity

"Can't you think about gems for five minutes?"Asked Applejack

"Sorry darling! It is one of part of my life!"Said Rarity

"BRROOBBB!"

"What's that noise?"Asked Twilight

"Sound like a toad. A very big toad."Said Fluttershy

"Toad Monster?!"Asked Spike

"I hope it's not. I'm totally scare!"Said Rarity

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Rarity

"No worry! I'll protect you!"Said Spike

"It's coming from ahead of us!"Said Applejack

"And not far from here! Quick!"Said Twilight and she's lead her friends to the place that made the noise.

"ROARRR!"

"The Grublins!"Said Fluttershy

"What are they doing here?"Asked Spike and he's accident see the vortex that open to the Convexity.

"BRIKOMATAOKA-"Said Bowman Grublin before the Sonic Croak will hit at him and kill him.

"Where did that Sonic Croak came from?"Asked Rainbow Dash and then the fire balls

are falling down from the darkness and killing all Common Grublins.

"RETUMIKIMUTA!"Said Hero Grublin and he's running back to the vortex with two Hero Orcs

but the Sonic Croak hit them first and the fire balls are fall on them and explode them into pieces.

"Where are those came from?"Asked Applejack and a big Flamingo/Ibis hybrid glide down from ceiling

and a 3 ft. tall Humanoid Toad walks out and reveal themselves.

"What are they after all?"Asked Twilight and she's walk out to talk with them.

"Umm... excuse me but... what are you after all?"Asked Twilight and the two creatures look at her with unhappy faces.

"We're waiting fot you... Princess Twilight Sparkle"Asked Humanoid Toad

"How did you know my name? I didn't told you yet!"Said Twilight

"We know everything about you and Equestria."Said Flamingo/Ibis hybrid

"How did you do that? And how did you speak our language?"Asked Twilight

"Passed the Eye of Ra. We can see anything we want."Said Humanoid Toad and he's show him the marble called the Eye of Ra.

"But that's not explain how did you know my language."Said Twilight

"The Gods help us to understand you."Said Flamingo/Ibis hybrid

"And who are you two?"Asked Twilight

"We're the Guardians of this Pyramid and its of Tomb of Statues. My name is Karnak."Said Karnak (Humanoid Toad)

"And my name is Abydos."Said Abydos (Flamingo/Ibis hybrid)


	49. Home Of The Guardians

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 49 Home Of The Guardians

Later...

"So... they are the Guardians of this place... right?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"But why are you two have to do this?"Asked Spike

"It is our duty for few millennium."Said Karnak

"Gave by the Great Sun God, Ra!"Said Abydos

"Okay..."Said Applejack

"So... what happened at here at 2800 years ago?"Asked Twilight

"The Ten Plagues has been caused by the unknown source."Said Karnak

"We don't believe that our Gods are punished us."Said Abydos

"Yes if they did, we're not going to be at here. They are the ones who transform us from normal animals into the immortal creatures."Said Karnak

"Who or whatever caused that destruction must get punish!"Said Abydos

"I thinks me and my friends who responsible for all of those."Said Spike

"Who?"Asked Karnak and Abydos

"His name... is Malefor!"Said Spike

Meanwhile in the City...

"Now... look what we found!"Said Gaul when he's saw the footprints of Spike and his friends on the ground.

"Scatter all around! Find the Chosen One and his friends!"Said Gaul

"Including the Marketplace?"Asked Ape Soldier

"EVERYWHERE!"Shouted Gaul

In the meantime in the Pyramid...

"So this... 'Malefor' is the one who caused the destruction to Cagypt?"Asked Karnak

"Yes."Said Spike

"Where do we find him?"Asked Abydos

"In the Deep of the World."Said Spike

"You mean Duat?"Asked Abydos

"What is 'Duat'?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"The name of the Underworld in our religion."Said Karnak

"Okay... I have enough with the lesson about your religion in one day!"Said Rarity

"Now we have to punish Malefor for the crime that he did!"Said Karnak

"You can't win him! He... have a god-like powers!"Said Twilight

"You mean he is an Evil God?"Asked Abydos

"Well... he is not a God but he is just... the Chosen One."Said Applejack

Meanwhile in the Broken Royal Palace...

"AHAHAAA! How did you feel Rameses?"Asked Gaul when he's rub at the head of Statue of Pharaoh Rameses.

"Lost the empire, lost the family... and lost hope!"Said Gaul

"My King!"Said Assassin

"What now?"Asked Gaul

"We found the footprints of the Chosen One and his friends go straight into the Pyramid!"Said Assassin

"Well..."Said Gaul and he's jump down from the statue.

"Lead me to this Pyramid!"Said Gaul

In the meantime in the Pyramid...

"Come here... you all must maybe starving from the journey."Said Karnak

"Allow us to give you a meal. You all may like the local cuisine of Cagypt."Said Abydos and Spike

and his friends are following Karnak and Abydos to their Lair.

"Welcome to our little home."Said Karnak

"It's look... beautiful!"Said Rarity

"I know... this is just a chamber."Said Abydos

"But it's also the gift from the Gods."Said Karnak

"And you can't refuse the gift from the Gods! AHAHAA! The will bring the bad luck to you!"Said Abydos

"Now I'll get the foods and the drinks."Said Karnak and he's go to get the fruits, breads and bottle of grape wine.

"Here you go!"Said Karnak when he's gave them the basket of fruits and breads and a bottle of grape wine.

"We give you figs, grapes, gourds, raisins, palm nuts, breads and a botle of grape wine!"Said Abydos

"Eat up my friends. This will help you feel better."Said Karnak

"Thanks Karnak."Said Twilight and she's eat a gourd.

"What is this bread made from?"Asked Applejack when she's bite a bit of the bread.

"The barley."Said Abydos

Meanwhile Outside of the Pyramid...

"Here we are my King."Said Assassin and he's point to the footprints of Spike and his friends that go into the Pyramid.

"Let's get in."Said Gaul

"Follow your King!"Said Assassin and he's walk following the Ape King into the Pyramid.

"When you see them. Put them out of their misery!"Said Gaul


	50. Return Of Cagypt Kingdom

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 50 Return Of Cagypt Kingdom

At the Lair...

"Hold on!"Said Karnak when he's see the light from the Eye of Ra.

"The Eye of Ra... it's glowing."Said Abydos

"That is mean we have another visitors here."Said Karnak

"Are they bad or good?"Asked Spike

"Let's me see what the Eye of Ra will say about that..."Said Karnak and he's looking in it deeper.

"I see... the servants of evil. They are the minions of the unknown source that caused the Ten Plagues in Cagypt!"Said Karnak

"The Apes!"Said Twilight

"How did they find us?"Asked Rarity

"It doesn't matter now. We need to stop them before they will reach into the Tomb of Statues!"Said Abydos

"What are you hiding in there?"Asked Applejack

"The whole entire citizens, including the Pharaoh, his high priests and his family! They all were turn to be stones!"Said Karnak

"Malefor did that?"Asked Spike

"No it wasn't. The Pharaoh himself beg for the Gods to turn him and the citizens of Cagypt

into stones and beg for the Gods to create us in order to protect them."Said Abydos

"We would love to help you!"Said Twilight

"No! Go to the Tomb of Statues! You all must be in there!"Said Karnak

"And whatever happen! Don't awake the Giant Mantis that guarding the Tomb."Said Abydos and he's run out with Karnak to 'take care' of the Apes.

"What're we going to do?"Asked Applejack

"What do you mean what're we going to do?! Don't you just hear that they said we have to hide?"Asked Rarity

"Don't be a chicken Rarity!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I'm not going to leave them dealing with the Apes alone!"Said Spike and he's run follow Karnak and Abydos.

"You girls go to hide! I'll help them."Said Spike

"Spike!"Said Rarity

"Yes Rarity?"Asked Spike

"Umm... uhh... good luck."Said Rarity

"And be careful Spike."Said Twilight

"I will. Thanks."Said Spike and he's run follow Karnak and Abydos to help them.

"Come on."Said Twilight and she's lead her friends to the Tomb of Statues.

Later...

"Argh!"Said Karnak when Gaul punch him at face.

"Take this you creep!"Said Abydos and he's breath fire to the Ape Soldiers.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screaed Ape Soldiers

"Who's next?!"Asked Abydos and Assassin jump to grab him at neck and hit his body on the ground and throw to Karnak.

"OUCH!"Said Karnak and Abydos

"There are too many of them!"Said Karnak

"But we just fight for 15 minutes."Said Abydos

"Now... time to put the end to the freaks!"Said Gaul and he's attempts to slash them with his sword.

"NOOOO!"Shouted Spike and he's breath electricity and shocking Gaul and his soldiers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Gaul and his soldiers and they all fall unconcious on the ground.

"Thanks Spike."Said Abydos and he's stand up with Karnak.

"If you wouldn't come. We both will doomed!"Said Karnak

"ROARRR!"

"The girls!"Said Spike

"Looks like they finally awake the Giant Mantis from its slumber."Said Karnak

"Come on! We have to hurry!"Said Abydos and he's lead Karnak and Spike to the Tomb of Statues.

In the Tomb of Statues...

"ROARRR!"

"What're we going to do?"Asked Fluttershy

"But at least this is not my fault."Said Rarity

"Not me neither!"Said Pinkie Pie

"For the third time! I'm sorry! I didn't know that Giant Mantis was sleep beneath under the Pyramid!"Said Rainbow Dash

"And who asks you to throw a bread down there?"Asked Applejack

"Okay! I'm so very sorry! Is that enough?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Duh! It will. If it can help to get us out of here too!"Said Rarity

"Girls we need to be focus and we must find a way to get out and calm that creature down!"Said Twilight

"How?!"Asked Applejack

"It is a meat-eater! And we don't have any meat!"Said Rainbow Dash

"ROARRR!"

"I'm think that we're going to be its meat soon!"Said Pinkie Pie

"STOP!"Shouted Karnak and the Giant Mantis stop its action very quickly.

"Eat this! And go back to your lair and get slumber!"Said Abydos and he's throw some of the breads to it

and the Giant Mantis is immediately eat the breads and go back to it's lair in the Depth of the Pyramid and get slumber.

"We're warning you to don't awake it!"Said Abydos

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to causing a trouble for you."Said Twilight

"How did you control that thing?"Asked Applejack

"The Gods give us this creature as a last defense to protect the citizens of Cagypt."Said Karnak

"So... these are all the citizens of Cagypt?"Asked Rarity

"Of course they are. Even the Pharaoh himself was here."Said Karnak

"When are they going to be free again?"Asked Twilight

"We don't know. Only time can tell."Said Abydos

"Have any clue?"Asked Spike

"Yes we have. It's said that the time that out civilization will be resurrect is the time

that the Outside World are come unite Cagypt as one of it."Said Karnak

"And we think that Equestria is the Outside World that you said about."Said Rainbow Dash

"We do need the support of your kingdom in order to defeat Malefor."Said Spike and Abydos and Karnak

turns to look at each other, then turn back to them.

"If this is the time that the Gods said about..."Said Karnak and he's walk to the center of the Tomb with Abydos.

"By the power of Ra, the Sun God of Cagypt! We asks you to set the citizens of the Cagypt Kingdom

to be free from imprisonment as stones now!"Said Karnak and Abydos

"Umm... nothing happen."Said Applejack and then the every statues in the Tomb start to cracking and every Rhinos and Camels,

including the Pharaoh himself. They all are now become fleshs again.

"They... they... all... are free! They all are free now!"Said Twilight

"YAY!"Shouted Spike and Everypony

At the Entrance...

"The Dark Master is not going to be happy with this!"Said Assassin

"But we better get out of here first!"Said Gaul and he's order his remaining soldiers to follow him out of the Pyramid and go back to tell Malefor about this.

Later in the Broken Royal Palace...

"I speaks in all of the every Camels and Rhinos in the Cagypt Kingdom as thank you for set us free."Said Rameses

"How do we going to repay for what did you had done?"Asked Karnak

"We would loves to give you the request of our Princesses."Said Twilight

and she's give a letter from the Princesses of Equestria to the Pharaoh.

"I-I can't read it..."Said Rameses

"The Princesses of Equestria want you all to understand about the lives in this era."Said Spike

"First one is no more slaves!"Said Rainbow Dash

"No more slaves?!"Asked Rameses

"You can't use this way to create a kingdom. The real leader is must be wise and have kind-hearted."Said Twilight

"If you say so. Very well... I will cancel about having slaves."Said Rameses

"But your majesty. How are we going to rebuild the kingdom?"Asked Abydos

"With the help of the Ponies that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will send, your kingdom will be repair soon."Said Twilight

"Thank you for the brave of you. Both, Ponies and Dragon we owe you one.

Please, stay here and celebrate with us about the return of Cagypt Kingdom."Said Rameses

"Oh yeah!"Said Spike

"Time for a... PARTY!"Shouted Pinkie Pie


	51. Battle Before Celebration

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 51 Battle Before Celebration

In Canterlot at the Canterlot Prison...

"I can't believe we thave to get struck in prison!"Said Soldier

"Shut up you fool!"Said Thunder

"Sorry Commander."Said Soldier

"I have to get out of here! The Ponies don't know what are they doing!"Said Thunder

"Hey get out of AHH!"Said Royal Guard when he was hurt by someone.

"Help!"Said Royal Guard and he is throw down from the ruler by someone.

"Well, well, well... look at you..."Said Gaul when he's walk down from the ruler with Assassin.

"You had betrayed me Gaul! What are you doing here?!"Asked Gaul

"Master Malefor was 'wrong' about cut you off. So I'm come in the name of him...

to give you this."Said Gaul and Assassin give Commander Thunder a pot.

"What is it?"Asked Thunder

"A gift that will help you kill the monstrous Nightmare Moon once and for all!"Said Gaul

"Good!"Said Thunder

"Enjoy the the drink... gentlemen..."Said Gaul and he's walk out with Assassin.

"The drink?"Asked Soldier and Commander Thunder open up the pot.

"A dark purple boiling water?"Asked Soldier

"This maybe somekind of tonic."Said Thunder and he's use his magic grab his glass, fetch some of it and drink up.

"Tasty, but I didn't feel any difference."Said Thunder

"Let me try it sir!"Said Soldier and he's drink some of it fro mthe pot. Then, the rest of the soldiers come to drink up.

20 Minutes Later...

"I think we have been trick."Said Thunder

"I'm still didn't feel anything happen!"Said Soldier and he's look back to the Commander Thunder and he's start to glowing in purple.

"Umm... sir why are you glowing?"Asked Soldier

"What?!"Asked Thunder and he's looking at himself and look back at his soldier in shock.

"I think not only me!"Said Thunder and his soldiers looking at themselves and find out that they all are glowing in purple.

"What are happening to us?!"Asked Thunder and another four legs are come out

from his body and his tail become longer and turn to be a tail of scorpion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Thunder and his soldiers

Meanwhile in Froggy Bottom Bogg at the Dragon Temple...

"Now Spike... what do you wish to learn this time?"Asked Terrador

"I wanna know about the story of Spyro and Cynder."Said Spike

"Well... where do we start?"Asked Volteer

"Wait! Before you start! I would like to give you this!"Said Spike and he's give a letter from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to them.

"A letter from the Princesses?"Asked Layla

"Open up and see what it is Terrador."Said Cyril

"It is the letter for invitation. After Shining Armor and his soldiers destroy the last plot of the Grublins,

the Princesses are to invite you all, along with the leaders from every tribes that has been resurrected to join the celebration.

And I believe that they all would love to hear about the story of the Purple Dragon like Spyro, who is the Chosen One like me."Said Spike

"Well..."Said Terrador

"We will go!"Said Volteer

"Volteer!"Said Terrador

"First celebration party in 4800 years of mine!"Said Cyril

"Of course we will go Spike!"Said Layla

"If you all say so. Garble!"Said Terrador

"What can I help you Master Terrador?"Asked Garble and he's walk inside with four legs.

"Garble? You're walking on four legs?"Asked Spike

"Of course! Me and my friends are now walking on four legs!"Said Garble and the the others are appear behind him.

"We will let you in charge in the Dragon Temple until we return. Understand that?"Asked Terrador

"Yes sir!"Said Garble

"We won't let anything to happen to it!"Said Spear

"Good Dragons."Said Layla

In the meantime in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"We only found this your highness."Said Royal Guard when he's show the pot that Gaul given to Commander Thunder to the Princesses of Equestria.

"Set out an pursuit! Immediately!"Said Celestia

"As you wish! Princess Celestia!"Said Royal Guard and he's quickly run out from the Throne Room.

Princess Celestia turns to look back at her younger sister and see that her face is filled with fear and sad.

"No worry! I won't let him and his soldiers harm you again."Said Celestia

"Thank you big sis."Said Luna and she's hug her older sister.

"You're not deserve to death Luna. You're my sister... forever."Said Celestia and the tears starts to fall from both of them.

Meanwhile in the Hall...

"The foods?"Asked Twilight

"Check!"Said Applejack and Pinkie Pie

"The performance?"Asked Twilight

"Check!"Said Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash

"The dancing ground?"Asked Twilight

"Check!"Said Rarity

"Okay... everything is fit in now."Said Twilight and then Spike open the door and go in.

"Hey Spike!"Said Twilight

"The Dragon Guardians will come. How about the others?"Asked Spike

"They all agree to come here too Spike."Said Twilight

"That's awesome!"Said Spike

In the meantime on the Roof...

"I'm right here! I'm not going to run away from you! Show youself Thunder!"Said Luna and she's look around for him and his soldiers.

"Where are they...?"Asked Luna

"Look what we find here."Said Thunder

"Why are you and your soldiers still have a grudge on me? I'm no longer a monster!"Said Luna and she was shocked

when she's turn to look back and see how much of horrible they are look like now.

"But we see that 'safety is always better than fix it'."Said Thunder

"Thunder! Are you know what are you had become now?"Asked Luna

"We all knows what we become! We're heroes!"Said Thunder and his soldiers shoot poison out from their scorpion tails.

Three of them fly up with the insect wings and grab her with their claws. Then, Commander Thunder walks toward to her.

"So easy! I loves to be as pony-sized Scorpion! Sadly, that me and my soldiers must say goodbye to it after we killed you."Said Thunder

and he's attempt to poke the sting at his scorpion tail in order to kill Princess Luna once and for all for 'safety' of Equestria.

"Likes I had said before... goodbye Nightmare Moon!"Said Thunder and he's poke his sting

on neck of Princess Luna and she's immediately fall on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAAAA! We're all heroes now! We had killed the monster!"Said Thunder

"YAY!"Shouted Every Soldiers

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"Asked Celestia in very angry voice and then she's see that Princess Luna was lie on the ground.

"Princess Celestia! Thank you your highness! We had killed the monstrous Nightmare Moon now!

We saved Equestria! Me and my soldiers are the greatest heroes of Equestria!"Said Thunder

"You... you... YOU!"Shouted Celestia

"Umm... Commander... I think she is not happy like you said."Said Soldier

"Nah! What're you talking about?! She's look pretty much happy that we-"Said Thunder and Princess Celestia zap them all with her magic.

They fall unconcious down from the roof of the Royal Palace to the front into the garden.

"OUCH!"Said Thunder

"Ahh... uhh..."Said The Soldiers

On the Roof...

"LUNA! Speak to me please!"Said Celestia but Luna don't even going to open up her eyes.

"Don't leave me Luna! I'm don't need to lost you again! I can't take anymore of pain of losing you!"Said Celestia while she is crying.

Then, the Aurora Light come out from the Everfree Forest and go straight to where Princess Celesia is.

"Celestia..."Said A Voice

"Who's there?"Asked Celestia

"Celestia..."Said A Voice

"We heard the cry of you."Said A Voice and then it's appear to be a Dragon Spirit.

"Who are you?"Asked Celestia

"We are the the Spirits of the Ancestors."Said Cheetah Spirit

"We all heard the cry of you. So we come here to help."Said Mole Spirit

"Can you heal her?"Asked Celestia

"Princess Luna is already dead."Said Dragon Spirit

"NO! Please! Help her! I beg you!"Said Celestia

"We can't resurrect her. Her soul has been already taken by the Osiris, God of the Death."Said Dragon Spirit

"How do I going to get her soul back?"Asked Celestia

"Believe in the Spirits, believe in the Gods, and believe... in the Ancestors."Said Dragon Spirit then the sky is glowing and three Animal-Headed Gods

that has been worshipped in Cagypt are floating down from the sky and land down behind Princess Celestia.

"The Gods of Cagypt, or should I say as the Gods of the Atlawas."Said Manweersmall Spirit

"The Green One is Osiris, the Falcon-Headed is Ra and the Ibis-Headed is Thoth."Said Atlawa Spirit

"You need her back right?"Asked Osiris

"She is everything to me!"Said Celestia and the three Gods use their powers to hold her up into the air, remove the poison from her body

and the Spirits of Ancestors emerging to form into the Aurora Light around her and then body of Luna is glowing, then it's stop

and slowly float down in front of Princess Celestia. Then, Princess Luna starts to open up her eyes.

"T-Tia?"Asked Luna and she's stand up.

"What's happening?"Asked Luna and she's see the Gods and the Spirits of the Ancestors are surround her and her older sister.

Then, she's look down and see the Royal Guards had arrest Commander Thunder and his soldiers and take them all to prison.

"Everything is okay now Luna. No bad pony is going to harm you again, I swear."Said Celestia


	52. Reveal The Legend Of Spyro

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 52 Reveal The Legend Of Spyro

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Tia?"Asked Luna

"Yes Luna?"Asked Celestia

"Do you feel something familiar in the Gods of Cagypt who help us?"Asked Luna

"I felt it too. It's like we met them before. But where?"Asked Celestia

Meanwhile in Heliopolis...

"My apprentice still don't recognize me."Said Ra

"Bastet is no longer your student now."Said Thoth

"And Khonsura is no longer your apprentice too."Said Cat-Headed Goddess

"We all know that Sekhmet."Said Osiris

"If your apprentices who are my daughters don't recognize you. How are they going to recognize me?"Asked Scarlet Alicorn Stallion

Later at Canterlot at the Royal Palace in the Hall...

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony!"Said The Announcer and they walks into the Hall to respect Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Sit with me Twilight."Said Celestia and Twilight walks to sit on another throne on the right side of Princess Celestia.

"Princess Cadance and Captain Shining Armor."Said The Announcer and they walks into the Hall to respect the other Princesses of Equestria.

"On my left side, Princess Cadance."Said Luna and Princess Cadance walks to sit on the throne on left side of Luna.

"Terrador and the Dragon Guardians!"Said The Announcer and the Dragon Guardians walks into the Hall and respect the Princesses of Equestria.

"Governor Ben Yusuf and Captain Cortes of Warfang."Said Announcer and they both walks into the Hall and respect the Princesses of Equestria.

"Your majesty."Said Yusuf and Cortes and they both walk away to join the party.

"Pharaoh Rameses of Cagypt with Karnak and Abydos, the Guardians of Cagypt."Said Announcer

and they three walk into the Hall to respect the Princesses of Equestria.

"Your majesty."Said Rameses and the Guardians

"What do you think about the rest of Equestria?"Asked Twilight

"It is the beautiful one. Your majesty."Said Karnak

"Now allow us to give you the gifts that we bring from our homeland."Said Abydos and they both go backwards from the thrones.

"Now..."Said Karnak and Abydos

"By the power of Ra!"Said Karnak and Abydos and they both create blue smoke at where they both stand.

Then, the blue smoke disappear and the golden statues of the four Princesses of Equestria are appear in front of them.

"WOW!"Said Cadance

"These all are made of gold!"Said Karnak

"So beautiful!"Said Rarity and she's rubbing the golden statues.

"No touching!"Said Karnak and he's use his use his walking stick hit on hoof of Rarity.

"OUCH!"Said Rarity and she's rubbing her hoof.

"Hey!"Said Rarity

"Sorry for the rude that he did to you Miss Rarity. He is just too protective for the royal ones."Said Rameses and he's bow to Rarity.

"I'm understand that. I accepts your apology."Said Rarity

"Where do you want us to drop them, your highness?"Asked Royal Guard

"In the Courtyard."Said Luna and the Royal Guards who are Unicorns carry the golden statues of the Princesses of Equestria to the Courtyard.

"Let the dance begin!"Said The Announcer and Twilight's stand up and walk to Flash Sentry to ask him to dance with her.

"Looking good are they?"Asked Cadance

"Oh! Please!"Said Shining and he's take Princess Cadance to dance with him.

"Ahem... Spike..."Said Rarity and she's give her hoof to him.

"May you dance with me?"Asked Rarity

"S-su-sure!"Said Spike and he's take Rarity to dance with him.

"So... I think that this 'Tartarus' must be your version of Duat. Not the Deep of the World."Said Abydos while he's dance with Applejack

"I think that is the more correct answer."Said Applejack

15 Miuntes Later...

"Dinner... is serve!"Said The Announcer and everyone walks into the Dinner Hall.

"Remember the performance right?"Asked Spike

"Sure we do."Said Layla and she's walk to sit on the chair that prepare for her.

"So... we heard so much from Spike about the story of you. Please... tell me more about the Purple Dragon."Said Celestia

"We would love to hear it."Said Luna

"Well..."Said Ratcliffe

"Umm... uhh..."Said Yusuf

"Very well... you ask for it..."Said Terrador and he's stand up with the

Dragon Guardians to the ground for performance that Twilight had prepared.

"The Purple Dragon is a Dragon that born every ten generations of us, in the Year of the Dragon."Said Cyril

"Now on..."Said Volteer

"We would like to give you... the story of the Heroic Purple Dragon..."Said Layla

"Behold... the Legend... of Spyro!"Said Terrador and he and the other Dragon Guardians create the giant illusion in the air upon their heads.

"Enjoy the show..."Said Layla

"And the whole story already confirmed by the Ignitus, the Chronicler that it is 100% real!"Said Volteer

"Volteer!"Said Cyril

"Sorry!"Said Volteer and the illusion show the Map of the Dragon Realms at 5000 years ago before Equestria.

"This is where the story of Spyro begin..."Said Terrador and then it's zoom to the Dragon Temple.

Inside of the temple, Ignitus is watching over an egg that is the very special one for the every Dragons.

"That is Spyro when he was an egg."Said Terrador and the illusion shows that an army of Apes had break into the temple,

hurting the Dragon Guardians and destroy every eggs that they could find but one of them get steal.

"Why that Ape had to steal a Dragon Egg?"Asked Cadance

"Then you'll see."Said Terrador and the illusion show that Ignitus had carry egg of Spyro to the Silver River,

drop it on a mushroom and let it's float away to the Dragonfly Village.

"Many years later, Spyro has grow up at age of Spike..."Said Cyril and the illusion show Spyro was raise by

the Dragonflies, then the Apes attack them but Spyro scare them away with his fire breath.

"We have to report this back to Cynder!"Said Ape Soldier and he's run away with the others.

"Now... Spyro has raise a question about what he is and set out a journey. Then, he met Ignitus."Said Volteer and the illusion shows

about the training he have with Ignitus to the fight between him and the Ice King and his Ghouls, release the other tribes

that have been enslave by Cynder, rescue the other Dragon Guardians and his victory over Cynder and set her free from Malefor.

"I'm understand how Cynder feels after being free from Malefor."Said Luna

"Past is the past Luna... let it go..."Said Celestia

"Like you older sister said, Princess Luna..."Said Cyril

"Malefor... is the only one who had to be blame."Said Volteer

"This is just the beginning! Here the second part!"Said Layla and the illusion show about the second attack of the Apes at the Dragon Temple.

Everypony who see all of this are gasp in horror about how much savage the Apes are. Then, the illusion shows about Spyro and Sparx go

into the forest known as Ancient Grove in order to find the tree that the former Chronicler had said to go that turns out to be

the Guardian of the Ancient Grove called Arborick, later Spyro defeated him and he was captured by the Skavengers for their entertain.

Next, the illusion shows about how Spyro fight against everything that Skavengers

send in the arena to fight, the battles with Skabb, the captain of the Skavengers.

Then he was taken to the White Isle, the place where the Chronicler live by the Giant Sea Turtle called Leviathan.

Later, he went off from White Isle to place called the Well of Souls in order to rescue Cynder from the evil ruthless Ape King, Gaul.

When Spyro killed Gaul by his dark form that he just gained, the Well of Souls start to collapse and Spyro

use the power of the Dragon Time and frozen him, Cynder and Sparx inside the Time Crystal for three years.

"Three years?!"Asked Rarity and she's grab a slice of chocolate cake and eat it.

"And you all never search where did they were?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"That was much horrible... for a little."Said Applejack and she's drinking a glass of Apple Cider.

"Now... time to see the end of this legend..."Said Terrador and the illusion shows about

a Yellow Cheetah name Hunter go to rescue Spyro, Cynder and Sparx by order of Ignitus.

from the Golem of the Deep and bring them to the Enchanted Forest to rest but later got caught by Chief Prowlus and the other Cheetahs

and being brought to the Cheetah Village in Valley of Avalar. Later, the Grublins attacks the Cheetah Village and Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were free

to help to defense the village from the Grublins. Then, they go to find the missing one name Meadow and bring him back to the Cheetah Village.

"Now here... the Battle at Warfang."Said Layla and the illusion shows about the Battle at Warfang,

everypony are gasped about how much horrible of the damage that the Grublins had done to the city.

"It's so sad!"Said Fluttershy

"That was... I have no idea to call that!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's grab a slice of Apple Pie and eat it.

"I can't believe that Malefor could be horrible like this!"Said Twilight and she's take a sip of tea.

Then, the illusion shows about how Spyro and Cynder protecting the catapult that use to destroy the Battering Ram and the Siege Towers

to the victory of them for take down the Golem of the Deep that was summoned by Malefor before it will destroy Warfang.

Then, it has show that Spyro and Cynder help the others go out from Warfang without being know by Malefor in order to stop

the beast that known as the Destroyer that Malefor order its to form the Ring of Annihilation to destroy the whole world and create a new one.

Finally, the illusion shows about Spyro and Cynder go to confront Malefor and defeat him

and the Spirits of the Ancestors had arrive and seal him in the Deep of the World.

Then, Spyro's body is glowing in purple and start to rebuild the planet from the destruction.

Before Spyro will rebuild the planet, Cynder had said 'I love you' to him.

Then, the whole world start to come back together. When everyone came out from the hiding places,

they all see the stars in the form of the two Dragons that look resembles to Spyro and Cynder.

"And that... is the end... of the Legend... of Spyro."Said Terrador

"YAY!"Shouted Everypony, Cheetahs, Moles and the others.

"I loves this story!"Said Virginia

"This is awesome!"Said Skarr

"Agree with you."Said Kanaan

"So beautiful!"Said Rameses

"WOO-HOO!"Said Karnak and Abydos

"So... are you Guardians know what happen to them next?"Asked Spike

"We never met him after that. But Ignitus had told us that they both are still alive,

free from the magic chain of Malefor and live together in happiness... forever!"Said Terrador

"That... is so beautiful!"Said Twilight


	53. Mad Master Part 1

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Note: This chapter have the parody characters from the DC Comics.

Chapter 53 Mad Master Part 1

2 Weeks Later in Ponyville at Sweet Apple Acres...

"For the last time! I don't have anything to do with this!"Said Apple Bloom

"So who can did all this mess?"Asked Applejack and she's point to the holes in the field.

"I have no idea!"Said Apple Bloom

In the Bush...

"AHAHAAA!"Laughed Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood

Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique...

"I have no idea how this happen Rarity!"Said Sweetie Belle

"If you are not the one who ruined these dresses, so who can?"Asked Rarity

"I don't know!"Said Sweetie Belle

At the Window...

"AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood and he's jump on the roof of Carousel Boutique.

"I loves arguring family! AHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood

Later at Night in Sweet Apple Acres...

"Hello little one."Said Stallion in Red Hood

"Who are you?"Asked Apple Bloom

"I am the one who can help you from the sadness that brought by your big sis!"Said Stallion in White Hood

"How can you help me?"Asked Apple Bloom

"Just come with me. We have a 'game' to play."Said Stallion in Red Hood

"Hold on! Just who exactly are you?"Asked Apple Bloom

"You may call me... Mad Master!"Said Mad Master (Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood)

Later at Carousel Boutique at the Window of Sweetie Belle's bedroom...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"HMM?"

Sweetie Belle get out from her bed and walks to the window and open it and found Apple Bloom with the stranger in Red Hood.

"Apple Bloom? Who is that Stallion in Red Hood?"Asked Sweetie Belle

"He's calling himself the Mad Master."Said Apple Bloom

"According from his name, he can't be a good pony!"Said Sweetie Belle

"Don't judge somepony with his name! He maybe a good pony! Right?"Asked Apple Bloom

"Of course! I am a good pony!"Said Mad Master

"See! He's said he is a good pony!"Said Apple Bloom

"Alright, if you say so."Said Sweetie Belle and she's jump down from window.

"Oof!"Said Sweetie Belle

"You okay?"Asked Appel Bloom

"I'm fine."Said Sweetie Belle

"We have to go now!"Said Mad Master and he's lead them both into the Everfree Forest.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"BOOM!"

"Whoever you are! Stop causing flame! Right now!"Said Rainbow Dash

"My name Lord Flame! And I wants Princess Luna to be my bride!"Said Lord Flame and he's shoot flame out from his mouth.

"Watch out!"Said Applejack and she's push Rarity away.

"Thanks Applejack!"Said Rarity

"He's heading to the Royal Palace!"Said Twilight when she's see that Lord Flame is running to the Royal Palace.

"Not for long!"Said Spike and he's fly up and breath ice to him and calm his flame down.

"No! My flame!"Said Lord Flame and Spike fly dow nand punch at his face to unconcious.

"Ahhh..."Said Lord Flame

"Another supervillains..."Said Applejack

"Still don't have any anwser about who gave them the powers?"Asked Twilight

"Okay! Flame-Headed! Let's talk!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's grab him at neck.

"Who is the guy that give you the power?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"After I die! I will tell you! Jerks!"Said Lord Flame

"GRR! YOU!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's punch him at face to fall unconcious and the Royal Guards had arrive and take Lord Flame to prison.

"12 Ponies had became the supervillains in 2 weeks!"Said Applejack

"Did you think Malefor is the one who's behind this?"Asked Spike

"No! Malefor loves world domination. The crime like this is too little for him."Said Twilight

In the meantime at the Everfree Forest in the Cave...

"Looks like another 'toy' of mine has been put into prison..."Said Mad Master and he's use his magic wipe the illusion away.

"What is your next 'game'?"Asked Unicorn-like Rat

"Tomorrow night... will be your night... Mare-Rat..."Said Mad Master

"So... what this have to do with the little fillies that you brought here?"Asked Mare-Rat

"A back up of yours. But I would love to see Shuriken, Black Bat, Elemental and Mistress Vision

in the action too. So... can you bring them with you tomorrow night?"Asked Mad Master

"Why not?"Asked Mare-Rat

"Good. Now if you excuse me..."Said Mad Master and he's walk to his Secret Lab.

"Now fillies... hope you like tea and biscuits."Said Mad Master and he's go to get tea and biscuits for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"We both likes tea and biscuits!"Said Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle

"Good!"Said Mad Master and he's grab a capsule of serum and pour it into the cups of tea.

Then, he's grab a dish and pour the biscuits in it and serve them with the cups of tea.

"Here you go."Said Mad Master and he's serve them the tea and a dish of biscuits.

"Now... I have a work to do. Can you two be the good fillies and go into the place for guests?"Asked Mad Master and he's point to the cage.

"Is that a cage?"Asked Apple Bloom

"I don't have much money."Said Mad Master

"Good reason. We will go in."Said Sweetie Belle

"Much of innocent, they are! AHAHAHAA!"Laughed Mad Master

Next Night in Canterlot...

"ROARRR!"

"Okay you pony-bat... thing! You asks for it!"Said Rarity and she's use her magic to grab the chain and tie Black Bat and throw him to Shuriken.

"OUCH!"Said Black Bat and Shuriken

"Take this freak!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's kick Mistress Vision with her hind legs.

"Hey!"Said Spike and Elemental turns to look at him.

"Eat this!"Said Spike and he's breath electricity to him but Elemental turn himself into green gas

and the electric go through him and shock Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie instead.

"Sorry!"Said Spike and Twilight create a magic barrier around Elemental and imprison him and Spike shock him with the electricity breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Said Elemental and destroy the spell that Mad Master uses to control him.

"Let me out of here!"Said Elemental

"He can talk?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"Of course I can talk! And... how did turn to be green gas?"Asked Elemental

"Is Spike shocking him enough to don't remember even about who he is?"Asked Applejack

"Last thing I remember is... I'm in the Everfree Forest with a Unicorn Stallion in the Red Hood."Said Elemental

"I'm think that guy must be the one who turn you into this!"Said Twilight

"What about those guys?!"Asked Fluttershy and she's point to the Mistress Vision, Shuriken and Black Bat.

"I don't even know about them. I never met them before."Said Elemental

"Spike would you-"Said Twilight

"I'm on it!"Said Spike and he's breath electricity to them, shocking them and destroy the spell that Mad Master cast on them.

"Where am I?"Asked Black Bat

"Who are you?"Asked Mistress Vision

"Why I was tied up with this guy?"Asked Shuriken

"Wait! Where is the fifth one? I saw another one that look like a half pony half rat that-"Said Rainbow Dash

"Set my minions free! NOW!"Said Mare-Rat

"Are you another victim of the Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood right? We can help you!"Said Twilight

"Victim?! No! Somepony are not like them, somepony like me ask that guy to give me the power...

to become the unstoppable!"Said Mare-Rat and she's call every rats

in the alley to come out and fight Spike and his friends.

"We need to more help!"Said Twilight

"I know what to do!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's release Black Bat and Shuriken out from the chain

and Twilight get Elemental out from the magic barrier.

"You okay?"Asked Applejack and and she's give her hoof to Mistress Vision.

"Okay everypony! Time to kick butt of the pony-rat!"Said Spike and he's run to fight Mare-Rat with his friends.


	54. Mad Master Part 2

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Note: This chapter have the parody characters from the DC Comics.

Chapter 54 Mad Master Part 2

"OUCH!"Said Mare-Rat after she's get kick by Rainbow Dash at his face.

"Now! Order those rats to stop terrorizing the town!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Did you think just ask and I will do?"Asked Mare-Rat

"Fine!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I'll handle this."Said Twilight and he's use hypnotize spell on him.

"You will order the rats to go away."Said Twilight

"I will order the rats to go away."Said Mare-Rat and she's stop her rats and order them to go back where they live.

"Now sit... and behave!"Said Twilight

"Yes I will."Said Mare-Rat and Twilight create a magic barrier around him and imprison him.

"Yes!"Said Applejack

"WOO-HOO!"Said Pinkie Pie

"You did it Twilight!"Said Spike

"Thanks Spike."Said Twilight

"Now let's talk Ms. Mare-Rat."Said Rainbow Dash

"We wants to know what happen to us."Said Shuriken

"You and the others became 'toys' of him, like me."Said Mare-Rat

"Who is he? Who is the Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood?"Asked Elemental

"He's call himself... Mad Master."Said Mare-Rat

"Mad Master?"Asked Applejack

"What kind of guy who gonna name himself like that?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I don't know but he is a terrorist now. He must be captured and put into prison."Said Twilight

"Don't we better tell the Princesses first?"Asked Fluttershy

"We don't even know where he is Flutershy!"Said Applejack

"Maybe he just live somewhere in Ponyville."Said Pinkie Pie and she's came up with a giggle.

"Not funny Pinkie Pie! If he was in Ponyville, we will not have the troublie like this!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Mare-Rat where is he?"Asked Twilight

"In the cave... somewhere in the Everfree Forest."Said Mare-Rat

"Thanks for your help Mare-Rat. Rainbow Dash can you bring her to the Royal Guards please?"Said Twilight

"Of course Twilight!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's carry the magic barrier that have Mare-Rat in with her to the prison.

"Now we need to tell the Princesses about the terrorist name Mad Master."Said Twilight

Later at the Royal Palace...

"It's the truth Princesses."Said Twilight

"Well..."Said Luna

"Send out the pursuit! Immediately!"Said Celestia

"Yes, your highness!"Said Royal Guard

"Spike... we need you to cancel the hypnotize spell of the villains who has been hypnotized by this Mad Master."Said Luna

"As you said Princesses."Said Spike

"For the rest of you. We need you to go with the Royal Guards and help them."Said Celestia

Later in the Everfree Forest...

"So... where did you think he could be?"Asked Fluttershy

"A cave."Said Applejack

"But there a lot of caves! We would never find it in time!"Said Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo fall on her from the tree.

"Scootaloo! What're you doing here?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Search for Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. They never show up for whole day!"Said Scootaloo

"I'm already forgot about that! I never see Apple Bloom for a whole day too!"Said Apple Bloom

"Do you think she's with Sweetie Belle? Cause I didn't see her too!"Said Rarity

"Well look what I have here..."Said Unicorn Stallion in Red Hood and he's jump down from the tree.

"You must be the Mad Master!"Said Twilight

"Of course I am!"Said Mad Master

"What did you to our little ones!"Said Rarity

"If you hurt Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, me and Rarity will step on your faces for twenty times!"Said Applejack

"Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle? Why did these name sound familier?"Asked Mad Master

"I knew it! He must do the terrible thing to them!"Said Rarity

"I won't stand here and do nothing! AHHHH!"Screamed Scootaloo and she's jump to grab him at butt and bite him.

"OUCH! Help! My minions help me! Help!"Said Mad Master and two huge creatures are run out from the forest.

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Rarity and she's jump out from butt of Mad Master and run to hide behind Rainbow Dash.

"What is that thing?!"Asked Pinkie Pie and Applejack looks up on head of the creature and see a ribbon of Apple Bloom on its head.

"Apple Bloom?"Asked Applejack

"ROARRR!"

"If that was Apple Bloom... that one would be..."Said Rarity when she's point her hoof to another creature.

"ROARRR!"

"Sweetie Belle!"Said Rarity

"What did you do to them?!"Asked Twilight

"I'm just test my serum of the mixed up between DNA of an extinct member of Equidae Family

and the DNA of the carnivorous animal like Crocodile! Turn them into... these things!"Said Mad Master

"ROARRR!"

"What?!"Asked Everypony

"Do you all know about the animal that called Chalicothere? No? Hmm? Not suprise.

You all should take a time to read about the Evolution of the Equidae Family members."Said Mad Master

"I know what Chalicothere is, the giant 3 meter tall horse-like creature that walk on its ankle that is distantly related to us."Said Twilight

"Nice anwser! I thought that no one would interest in that creature like me!"Said Mad Master

"Why did you do this to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle?"Asked Rarity

"Yeah! Why?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"It's my game! I'm just wanted to play with you! Like they wanted to play with you!"Said Mad Master

"ROARRR!"

"Get them my Croclicotheres!"Said Mad Master and the 'Croclicotheres' run to slash them with their claws

but Twilight create a magic barrier to defense her friends and herself.

"ROARRR!"

"That is not fair!"Said Mad Master

"You didn't mention laws in your game yet."Said Twilight and she's create a magic barrier around him.

"No! You can't do this to me!"Said Mad Master

"Elemental now!"Said Twilight

"What?!"Asked Mad Master and Elemental appears before him and turn himself from oxygen into the toxic gas.

"You... can't... defeat... me!"Said Mad Master and he's fall unconcious in the magic barrier.

"Now..."Said Twilight and she's release him from the magic barrier and use the hypnotize spell on him.

"Tell what is the cure!"Said Twilight

"In my saddlebag on the tree, there is a canister of an antidote."Said Mad Master

"Get it Rainbow Dash!"Said Twilight

"I'm on it!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's search for the saddlebag, grab it and give Twilight the canister of antidote.

"So... how are we going to cure them?"Asked Applejack

"Why don't we just splash it on them?!"Asked Pinkie Pie

"I can't believe I'm do what did Pinkie Pie said..."Said Twilight and she's open the magic barrier

and throw the canister into the air and its splash on the 'Croclicotheres'.

"ROARRR!"

Now, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle starts to turning back to normal as the little playful fillies.

"Umm... what happened?"Asked Apple Bloom

"Apple Bloom!"Said Applejack and she's run to hug her little sis.

"Sweetie Belle!"Said Rarity and she's run to hug Sweetie Belle.

"Now... time to take this evil unicorn to prison!"Said Twilight

Later at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"Thank you for the help of all of you."Said Celestia

"Everypony who are not accepted the offer of the Mad Master are now has been release.

We will cure them later with the formula of the antidote that you got."Said Luna

"Thank you Princesses."Said Twilight and she's bow to them with her friends.

"As for all of you. You can be cure soon."Said Luna

"No need, thanks for the offer Princess Luna."Said Elemental

"We heard a lot of you..."Said Black Bat

"We would love to do your work alongside with you."Said Shuriken

"And I got a name for our group. I called it... the Outsiders."Said Mistress Vision

"Sound weird... but I like it."Said Luna

"Thank you Princess Luna."Said Mistress Vision


	55. Secret Plot Of The Grublins

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 55 Secret Plot Of The Grublins

In the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"BRIKIMORISHO."Said Hero Grublin and two Common Grublins run to activate the portal.

"VOROKO."Said Common Grublin and he's grab the Dark Crystal, poke it into the ground and open a vortex to the Convexity.

Then, a Soldeen was send in through the portal by the Grublins from the other side of the portal.

"ROARRR!"

"BRIKIMO!"Said Hero Grublin and five Wyvern Grublins fly up with the chain and tie the Soldeen at neck and try to drag it to cage.

But the Soldeen is not like the position that it was force to be in and hit its tail on the ground very hard and causing the earthquake.

The earthquake that the Soldeen had caused is shaking both Canterlot and Ponyville.

"BBBRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM!"

In Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"What's happening?"Asked Luna

"It is an earthquake!"Said Celestia

"This can't be good!"Said Black Bat

"What're we going to do?"Asked Shuriken

Meanwhile at Ponyville in the Golden Oak Library...

"BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM!"

"An earthquake?"Asked Pinkie Pie

"How was this happening?"Asked Applejack

"I don't know!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I had a feeling like that this earthquake is came from Canterlot!"Said Rarity

"Maybe Princess Celestia and Princess Luna may know what is going on. I'll write the letter to them."Said Twilight and a book is fall on her head.

"But after this earthquake is gone!"Said Twilight

5 Minutes Later at Canterlot in the Royal Palace...

"The letter from Princess Twilight Sparkle."Said Celestia and she's open it and read it.

"What is it Tia?"Asked Luna

"It is about the earthquake situation that just happened at 5 minutes ago."Said Celestia

"Are they know about what behind this?"Asked Luna

"No, they said that they want me to give them the permission to go into the abandoned gems mine of Canterlot,

Princess Twilight suggests that the earthquake must came from there."Said Celestia and she's roll up the letter.

"And you will give her and her friends the permission right?"Asked Luna

"If they think they can stand a change, I have no reason to stop them."Said Celestia and she's go to write the letter

to give Twilight and her friends a permission to go into the abandoned gems mine of Canterlot.

Later in the Abandoned Gems Mine of Canterlot...

"What do you think what will live in the place like this?"Asked Fluttershy

"Fluttershy you are an animal expert. You should know."Said Rainbow Dash

"ROARRR!"

"I think that voice already anwser that question."Said Applejack

"Let's go!"Said Twilight and he's run with her friends to where the voice came from.

"ROARRR!"

They all ran up to the place that and see things they never want to see and can't believe that they see.

"The Grublins!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's get attention of every Grublins that are working.

"PINKIE!"Said Spike and everypony

"BROKOMOKA!"Said Hero Grublin and every Grublins run to catch them

"Uh-oh!"Said Fluttershy

"I think we are now in the very serious trouble!"Said Rarity

"Let me handle this!"Said Spike and he's breath electricity to shock all Grublins that run forward to to hurt him and his friends.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Every Grublins and they all explode into pieces.

"ROARRR!"

Fluttershy look around and see a Soldeen and two two-legged salamander-like raptors are in the cages.

"ROARRR!"

"Girls!"Said Fluttershy and all of her friends coem to look what is going on.

Then, they see a Giant Millipede has come through the portal and land on the ground

and without the Grublins to contain, Fluttershy fly to it and calm it down by rubbing its head.

"Now be a good boy... and set others free."Said Fluttershy and the Giant Millipede use its jaws to bite the lock and destroy it.

"Go back to your home! All of you!"Said Fluttershy and she's fly out from head of the Giant Millipede.

All creatures are moving back into the portal and go back to the Convexity.

"Girls! We must take that Dark Crystal out from the ground!"Said Twilight

"I'm on it!"Said Applejack and she's throw a robe to tie it up and she's pull it along with her friends.

"Hurry up girls! And Spike!"Said Applejack and the Dark Crystal is finally come out from the ground.

"PHEW!"Said Rainbow Dash and Rarity

"Now we must take that Dark Crystal to-"Said Twilight and a Wyvern Grublin fly out from the shadow

and grab the Dark Crystal with its mouth and fly to an exit and go away from them.

"Oh great! We lost the crystal! Which means the Grublins can still operating their invasion!"Said Twilight

"No worry! Darling!"Said Rarity

"When the day of the invasion arrive..."Said Applejack

"We will be with you!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's hug Twilight.

"Yes we will!"Said Pinkie Pie

"All of us!"Said Spike

"But now for the sure that won't happen. We have to tell Princesses to set out an pursuit of that Grublin!"Said Twilight

"Well... no matter what is goign to happen. We will be with you Twi!"Said Applejack

"You can trust us with your heart!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Thank you... all of you!"Said Twilight


	56. Break Out!

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 56 Break Out!

In Canterlot at Canterlot Prison...

"Here is your new cell Mad Master."Said Royal Guard and he's push Mad Master into his new cell and lock up the cage.

"It has been one week now... that I was being IMPRISONED!"Said Mad Master

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Voices and Mad Master turns to look at the cell in front of him.

"What are you Ponies?"Asked Mad Master and he's see the 27 pony-sized scorpion-like creatures

with the insect wings starting to vomit and slash their own skins.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Voices

"What just happened to you?!"Asked Mad Master

Meanwhile in Ponyville at the Golden Oak Library...

"You know Twilight is has been... a lot of while now that you didn't visit your new castle."Said Applejack

"You should return now. It's almost year now!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Darling, you can't let Discord in charge at there forever!"Said Rarity

"But I just got my old house back for... for... how long that my library has been rebuild?"Asked Twilight

"Really long one Twi!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Well... if you all say so... I may have to visit my castle for a little."Said Twilight

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Umm... master... can I ask something?"Asked Gaul and Malefor turns to look at him.

"Go on."Said Malefor

"Why don't we start the full skill invasion and resurrect the Destroyer? Because right now... Master Malefor.

You're no longer a spirit and me and my people are no longer skeletons. Why don't we do it?"Asked Gaul

"I'm still remember the time that I was defeated by Spyro and Cynder. If Spike and his friends can do it too,

I will be just another Purple Dragon."Said Malefor

"My soldiers had go into the Everfree Forest today for spying and they find out that the Elements of Harmony are placed on the Tree of Harmony!

Those six mares will be no longer as a threat to you now and as that you're no longer spirit now,

the Princesses of Equestria are now can't even touch you!"Said Gaul

"But Spike is the biggest threat to me! I must get rid of him! No matter how much cost it take!"Said Malefor

"So... what do you want me to do sir?"Asked Gaul

"I need you to lead a big army to attack Ponyville. Capture Spike! No matter dead or alive!"Said Malefor

"As you order!"Said Gaul and he's run out to tell Assassin

"Prepare the 60 of Giant Snails 40 of Dreadwings and 210 of the soldiers. We will go to smash Ponyville!"Said Gaul

"As you said my King!"Said Assassin and he's run to gather the army.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Gaul

In the meantime at Canterlot in Canterlot Prison...

"Guards!"Said Mad Master and two Royal Guards run to see him.

"What's happening?!"Asked Royal Guard

"You better look at the cell that opposite at me!"Said Mad Master and he's point his hoof to

the cell that imprison Commander Thunder and his soldiers.

"Thunder?! What just happened to him and his soldiers?!"Asked Royal Guard and he's open the cell to look at them.

"They had turn into... pupas?!"Asked Royal Guard

"Don't just stand there! Do something!"Said Mad Master

"Okay! Okay! We will!"Said Royal Guard and he's run with another one to get more help.

"You two don't have to worry much. Cause I will keep an eye on them!"Said Mad Master with he's smile out in evil.

Meanwhile at Ponyville in Castle of Twilight...

"Welcome my friends!"Said Discord and he's hug them all.

"Would you like to have refreshment?"Asked Discord and he's create a dish of scones with a pot of cream tea to serve them.

"Thanks for the welcome Discord!"Said Fluttershy and she's hug him.

"So... is everything okay?"Asked Discord

"We're here for checking about you!"Said Rainbow Dash

"That sound likes you don't trust me. But regardless, come here. To the thrones of you girls!"Said Discord and he's take them all to the thrones.

In Everfree Forest...

"BOOM!"

"Time for a new war!"Said Gaul when he's ride his Dreadwing out from the giant hole that he just made.

"YAY!"Shouted Ape Soldiers

"Don't just stand there! Kill everypony you see in the village!"Said Gaul and he's lead his army to destroy Ponyville.

"But the Chosen One is mine!"Said Gaul

In the meantime at Canterlot in Canterlot Prison...

"OUCH!"Said Royal Guards

"Thanks for the help. But the services of you all are no longer need!"Said Mad Master and he's unlock every prisoners

like Lord Flame, Mare-Rat and the other like the Spooky, Trident Whale and Lunk Head from their cells.

"Thanks for the explosion of you guys!"Said Mad Master when he looks at the Stallions that have green skin

with red eyes and hind part of their bodies are vine-like tentacles that has been bind together. They all are appear to be as Kelpies.

"Who are you?"Asked Kelpie

"My name... is Mad Master. And what are you anyway?"Said Mad Master

"MY name is Commander Thunder and these all are my soldiers. But we don't know what we are anymore.

All thanks to that evil monstrous Nightmare Moon! She had cursed me and my soldiers!"Said Thunder

"No worry! You and your soldiers will have your revenge, if we can get out of here."Said Mad Master

and Lord Flame melt down the wall and make a way to escape.

"Let's go!"Said Lord Flame and he's run out with the other prisoners.

"We have to go to my lair first."Said Mad Master

"How does that help us?"Asked Thunder

"You'll see."Said Mad Master and he's run out with his new partners from the hole that made by Lord Flame.


	57. Gauliopolis

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 57 Gauliopolis

In Ponyville...

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Assassin when his Giant Snail spit a slime glob to the Sugarcube Cornor.

"This town will be my first Settlement!"Said Gaul and he's ride his Dreadwing to Castle of Twilight.

In Castle of Twilight...

"So... what bring you seven here?"Asked Discord and he's take a sip of his cream tea.

"Like I had said before. To see that everything is okay."Said Twilight

"Of course everything is okay! Except for the bathroom."Said Discord

"What's happened in the bathroom?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Shark problem."Said Discord

"S-sh-shark?!"Asked Fluttershy

"The tank that use to contain has been broken and I have no place for it to live in."Said Discord

"Why don't you just send it back to the sea?"Asked Applejack

"How did I forgot that idea?"Asked Discord

"BOOM!"

"Hello! Enemies!"Said Gaul

"That evil Ape King again!"Said Spike

"You know him?"Asked Discord

"I am Gaul, the King of the Apes! And you all will die!"Said Gaul and he's shoot laser out from his emerald eye.

"Watch out!"Said Discord and he's create a magic barrier to protect him and his friends.

"You protect us?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Why I won't?"Asked Discord

"I will give you only one change to surrender without get hurt! Or you all want to get hurt first?"Asked Gaul

"I think we choose..."Said Rainbow Dash

"No surrender!"Said Pinkie Pie

"You had chose now!"Said Gaul and he's shoot laser to the glass dome with no mercy.

Meanwhile Outside...

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Said Assassin and he's throw a bomb to the Golden Oak Library and blow it up.

"That was awesome!"Said Assassin and the CMC that had witnessed this are upset about him for blowed up Twilight's house.

"Get him!"Said Apple Bloom and she's run with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, jump out, grab him and push him out from the Snail's back.

"Spit on him guy!"Said Scootaloo and the Giant Snail spit its slime glob on him.

"Argh!"Said Assassin

"How did you feel now?!"Asked Apple Bloom

"Jerk!"Said Sweetie Belle

"Loser!"Said Scootaloo

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Assassin and he's pull out his sword but the Giant Snail get panic for seeing the sword

and its accident go on rampage and overlap on him and go destroy the others, no matter the side that its on.

"OUCH!"Said Assassin

"ROARRR!"

In the meantime at Castle of Twilight...

"Surrender!"Said Gaul

"I won't let them-"Said Discord and the magic barrier get destroy and he's fall on the ground.

"Argh! That's hurt!"Said Discord

"Discord!"Said Fluttershy and she's step forward to look how much he gets injured.

"Are you hurt?"Asked Fluttershy

"Not much... just a few bones and a little scratch."Said Discord

"No worry. I'll get you out from the pain now..."Said Gaul and he's pull out his sword and walk forward to them.

"Stand back!"Said Twilight

"What're you going to do pony?!"Asked Gaul and he's shoot laser from his emerald eye to all of them.

"Now... who will be the first one that will have one way ticket to the land of the afterlife?"Asked Gaul and he's turn to look at Discord.

"How about a freak like you?"Asked Gaul ane he's attempt to cut off head of Discord.

"Hey!"Said Dr. Boar

"What?! Who are you two?!"Asked Gaul

"My name is Dr. Boar and this my friend Mr. Croc!"Said Dr. Boar

"We're here to bring you to justice!"Said Mr. Croc

"It's too late! I had already take down the Alicorn who is the ruler of this town!

That is mean no longer Ponyville! I will claim this village as mine! Name it... Gauliopolis!"Said Gaul


	58. Golem Returns

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 58 Golem Returns

In Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"How dare you to stop me?!"Asked Gaul

"We're just doing our duty!"Said Dr. Boar

"Yeah! Our duty!"Said Mr. Croc and he's breath fire to him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Gaul when he's fall on the ground.

"You won't get away with this!"Said Gaul and he's shoot laser from his emerald eye and burn shoulder of Dr. Boar and hat of Mr. Croc.

"Hurry! All of you! We have to go!"Said Dr. Boar and he's take everypony and Discord to go with him and Mr. Croc.

"To Zecora's hut!"Said Dr. Boar

"On it!"Said Mr. Croc and he's drive into the Everfree Forest to Zecora's hut.

Later in Everfree Forest at Zecora's hut...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Hello?"Asked Zecora when she's open the door.

"We have Ponies and a chimera thing that need your help."Said Dr. Boar

"Hey! I have a name!"Said Discord

"His name is Discord."Said Fluttershy

"Whatever. Come in."Said Zecora and she's let them all go inside her hut.

Meanwhile in Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"As that now I had success my mission to conquer Ponyville! I will rename it as... Gauliopolis!"Said Gaul

"YAY!"Shouted Every Ape Soldiers

"And this village will be the first Settlement of the Almighty... Dark Master!"Said Gaul

"YAY!"Shouted Every Ape Soldiers

"And my first order as the new ruler of this town is... everypony in this town must become our slaves!"Said Gaul

"YAY!"Shouted Every Ape Soldiers and they run out from the castle and make everypony in Ponyville become the slaves.

Take down the original statue and replace with statue of the ruthless Ape King, Gaul.

"Go and take every foods you have to us!"Said Assassin

"Yeah! We're all starving!"Said Ape Soldier and Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake run to get the pies an cakes out for them.

"Good work slaves!"Said Assassin and he's eat the whole pie with one bite.

"I WANT MORE!"Shouted Assassin and he's throw a tray of pie on head of Mrs. Cake while Mr. Cake run to get more sweets for them.

In the meantime in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"SIS!"Shouted Luna

"What is it Luna?!"Asked Celestia

"Ponyville has been take over by the Apes!"Said Luna

"Gather an army! I'll get armors, both of me and your."Said Celestia

"Quickly sis!"Said Luna and she's run to gather an army.

"I will follow soon!"Said Celestia while she's run to get the armors.

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"Impressive Ape King."Said Malefor

"Thank you... Master Malefor!"Said Gaul and he's disappear from the illusion.

"Now... let what the next place I shall conquer..."Said Malefor and he's create an illusion of the Map of Equestria.

"Hmm... time for payback! Crystal Empire!"Said Malefor and he's walk from his chamber.

"Time to bring it back from Lava Pit!"Said malefor and he's fly off fro mthe Settlement to find the Golem of the Deep.

"Soon... the whole world will be rebuild!"Said Malefor and he's landed down and the cliff near the Lava Pit.

"And I will be its ruler!"Said Malefor and the Golem is come out from the Lava Pit and looking at Malefor.

Later at the Crystal Empire...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"That thing again!"Said Flash

"What're we going to do? Shining Armor?!"Asked Cadance

"I... I..."Said Shining

"Come on! The whole entire empire is waiting for your command!"Said Cadance

"Okay! Gather the biggest army! Defense the city from the Golem!

And get the civilians to safety in the upper part of the empire!"Said Shining

"As you said sir!"Said Flash and he's run out from the Throne Room to the orders that he got from his captain.

"ROARRR!"

The Golem hit the building and throw to another one and breath fire on the ground and destroy many houses.

"ROARRR!"


	59. Responsible Of The Ape King

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 59 Responsible Of The Ape King

In Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"Bow to King Gaul! The ruler of Gauliopolis!"Said Assassin and everypony are bow to him.

"Good... now raise up! And get back to work!"Said Gaul

"You heard your King! Go and do you work!"Said Assassin and everypony run out from the castle to do their work.

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Princesses!"Said Royal Guard and he's give the Princesses the letter from Princess Cadance.

"The Crystal Empire has been attack!"Said Celestia

"What're we going to do?! We can't confront two enemies in different place in the same time!"Said Luna

"We must separate! You go to protect Ponyvile! I'll handle the thing that happening at the Crystal Empire!"Said Celestia

"Tia... be careful."Said Luna

"You too."Said Celestia and they both run to the separate way and change the plan.

In the meantime at Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

"Our weapons are useless!"Said Royal Guard after he's threw his spear to its leg.

"No anything can't break it!"Said Shining

"What're we going to do sir?"Asked Flash

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but just hope that army from Canterlot will arrive soon."Said Shining

"ROARRR!"

The Golem breath fire around and burn many houses and buildings.

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest at Zecora's hut...

"So... how are we suppose to use defeat the tyrant like Gaul?"Asked Applejack

"Just his one eye! He can even defeated Discord!"Said Rainbow Dash and this make Zecora have an idea.

"After what I heard about the adventures of you all, why don't you let Spike take care of the Ape King?"Asked Zecora

"Me?!"Asked Spike

"Yes! You!"Said Zecora

"I-I can't! I'm too scare! Gaul can even defeated Discord! Who am I going to take down a guy like him?"Asked Spike

"You can do it Spike!"Said Rarity

"We all believe in you."Said Fluttershy

"You're the Purple Dragon! Spike! The Chosen One, you are!"Said Rainbow Dash

"You're the one that will bring the justice and peace back!"Said Applejack

"The one that the Dragon Guardians are still believe that will return all of

the Dragons back to the civilization."Said Twilightand this make Spike feels better.

"Let's do this!"Said Spike

Later in Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Luna when was threw out from the tower.

"Princess Luna!"Said Twilight

"Ohh..."Said Luna

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Lunar Guards

"That sounds not good!"Said Applejack

"Come on!"Said Spike and he's lead his friends into the castle and see all of the Lunar Guards lie on the grpund in pain.

"Well... look who are crawl back to dead?!"Asked Gaul while he's walking to Spike and drag one of the Lunar Guards with him.

"Drop him!"Said Twilight

"As you said."Said Gaul and he's throw the Lunar Guard to hit at the wall.

"I'm said drop not throw!"Said Twilight

"I don't like to listen anything from my enemy!"Said Gaul

"You and me! One on one!"Said Spike

"You're so brave Purple Dragon."Said Gaul and he's pull out his sword.

"Your girls and Discord go to save the others in town. I will dealing with him!"Said Gaul

"As you said... Chosen One."Said Twilight and she's run out from the castle with her friends.

"So... may I... BEGIN?!"Asked Gaul and he's jump out to slash Spike with his sword but

Spike jump out and shoot electric balls to him and shock him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Gaul and he's shoot laser from his emerald eye to him.

"OUCH!"Said Spike and he's stand up and spinning himself and create an ice tornado.

"Eat my ice freak!"Said Spike while he's spinning it to hit Gaul.

"You make me cold!"Said Gaul and he's run to grab his Magic Staff and point it to Spike and make him feel weaker.

"What... have you... done to me?"Asked Spike as he is feel weaker and weaker.

"Just making you feel weaker... and weaker!"Said Gaul and he's walk around him

as he's pointing his Magic Staff to him and he's grab his sword.

"Now... time to end this!"Said Gaul and he's attempt to cut Spike's head with his sword.

"STOP!"Shouted Luna

"Still... trying to do the good deed... Nightmare Moon."Said Gaul

"Stop calling me that!"Said Luna

"Why do you talk like that to the one who give you that power?"Asked Gaul

"What're you talking about? Your Dark Master was the one who corrupted me!"Said Luna

"Yes that he is the creator of the poisonous smoke being. But I am the one who sneak into your bedroom

and release that thing into you in order to corrupt you like when I corrupted Cynder!"Said Gaul

"YOU! MONSTER!"Shouted Luna and she's shoot magic to him but he's slash it with his sword.

"If you want to protect him... get through me first!"Said Gaul and he's turn his attention to Spike.

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Luna and she's shoot her magic to him and he's float to hit at the wall.

"OUCH!"Said Gaul

"Spike!"Said Luna and she's run to look at Spike.

"You okay?"Asked Luna

"You both... DIE HERE!"Shouted Gaul and he attempts to shoot laser from his emerald eye,

but a green smoke come down from the sky and forming into a male Scarlet Alicorn Stallion.

"Who are you?!"Asked Luna

"Umm..."Said Spike

"Let go of my daughter and her friend!"Said Scarlet Alicorn Stallion

"Daughter?"Asked Spike

"I don't who or what you are! But no one stand between me and my enemy!"Said Gaul

and he's shoot laser from his emerald eye to him but he has no affected from it.

"WHAT?!"Asked Gaul

"My turn!"Said Scarlet Alicorn Stallion and he's create a small typhoon around Gaul and use it to throw him out from the castle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Gaul and he's fall on back of Assassin.

"Retreat!"Said Gaul and he's run to his Dreadwing and order all of his soldiers to go from Ponyville and retreat back into the Deep of the World.


	60. King Of The Gods

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 60 King Of the Gods

At Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"Who are you?"Asked Luna

"Don't you recognize me? Daughter?"Asked Scarlet Alicorn Stallion

"You're... my father?"Asked Luna

"Don't you remember me? Khonsura..."Said Scarlet Alicorn Stallion

"Yes... you and your older sister, Bastet. I am Amun, King of the Gods and father of you both."Said Amun (Scarlet Alicorn Stallion)

"Princess Luna!"Said Twilight and they run inside and found she with a stranger.

"Who is he?"Asked Applejack

"SPIKE!"Shouted Rarity and she's quickly run to look at the unconcious Spike.

"Oh Spike! What did that awful Ape did to you?!"Asked Rarity while she's hold Spike in her forelegs.

"Ahem!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Umm... what did I do wrong?"Asked Rarity

"Do over!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Why did you looks so familiar?"Asked Discord

"Long time no see Seth."Said Amun

"How did you know my former name except... except... you're..."Said Discord

"I am Amun, God of the Wind and the ruler of all of the Gods!"Said Amun

"Uncle Amun?!"Asked Discord

"I can't believe you survived from that. Horus pokes spear through your head!"Said Amun

"I'm switch myself with myself that made from meat of the animals."Said Discord and then she's see Fluttershy is starting to let out of her tears.

"I mean! Already dead animals!"Said Discord and he's tru nto look back at Fluttershy.

"Sorry for say that."Said Discord

"Apology accepted."Said Fluttershy

"Well... where is Bastet?"Asked Amun

"She's go to save the Crystal Empire from the destruction."Said Luna

"Then I must go and protect my daughter!"Said Amun

"But you don't know the way!"Said Twilight

"Twilight, he is A King of the God! He knows everything!"Said Discord

"Really?"Asked Twilight

"Who's know?"Asked Discord and Amun turns himself into a green smoke and fly away to the Crystal Empire.

"We have to go after him!"Said Rainbow Dash

"He won't know what lies at there!"Said Applejack

"Trust me, my father is the best!"Said Luna

Later at the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

The Golem pick up a building and throw it away near the Statue of Spike.

"ROARRR!"

"We have to stop it!"Said Cadance

"Even both me and your magic can't hurt that Golem! What else can hurt it?!"Asked Shining

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Celestia when she was threw away by the Golem and land near Princess Cadance.

"And even Princess Celestia can't hurt it!"Said Shining while Princess Celestia is trying to stand up.

"Sir! Princesses! The monster is heading up to upper part of the city!"Said Flash

"Called everypony to go there and do everything to protect the citizens!"Said Cadance

"As you said Princess Cadance!"Said Flash and then the green smoke is appear in the sky and form up into a Scarlet Alicorn Stallion.

"Return to land where to you came from now! You derange beast!"Said Amun and he's shoot magic

to the Golem and summon a Sphinx to come out from the underground

"ROARRR!"

"My Sphinx will send you back where you belong!"Said Amun and the Sphinx shoot lightning from its month to the Golem,

shocking it and the Golem punch through the ground and digging back into the Deep of the World.

"ROARRR!"

The Sphinx jump back into the underground and disappear like its came out.

"Who is that?"Asked Celestia

"He looks so familiar for me."Said Cadance and Amun fly down and landed in front of his daughter.

"Who are you? Why are you help us?"Asked Celestia

"Don't you remember... your own father?"Asked Amun

"A-Amun? The King of the Gods?!"Asked Celestia

"Yes, my Bastet. It is me."Said Amun and he's hug his daughter.

"FATHER?!"Asked Shining and Flash

"Here it come. A lot of the questions!"Said Cadance


	61. Vengeance Of The Kelpies

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 61 Vengeance Of The Kelpies

Later in the Evening at Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"So... how did you found us dad?"Asked Luna

"Easy Khonsura, I'm just want to see you where you are."Said Amun

"Ohh... I forgot that you can do that!"Said Luna

"And why are you here?"Asked Celestia

"Bastet, Bastet, I must have a reason to visit my daughters who has already forgot me?"Asked Amun

"Really dad?"Asked Celestia

"Okay... just want to remind you all that... I'm still be here for both of you and the gate of Heliopolis will always welcome for you."Said Amun

"Thanks for your offer father."Said Celestia

"But Equestria need us."Said Luna

"Then I will be with you... for a while."Said Amun

"King Amun you don't have to do that!"Said Twilight

"She's right uncle."Said Discord

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest in the Cave...

"This pit can cure you all of you my friends!"Said Mad Master and Commander Thunder

and his olsiders going to jump in but Mad Master stop them first.

"Hey! Why did you stop us?!"Asked Thunder

"We have a deal to do first!"Said Mad Master

"I wants you all to take this... and kill Nightmare Moon and Discord! Once and for all!"Said Mad Master when he's give him a green sword.

"What kind of sword is this?"Asked Thunder

"It's called the Soultaker Sword. Made from the water of the Lazarus Pit that you are going to jump in

by a Djinn who was imprisoned in this sword as well."Said Mad Master

"Why did he was imprisoned in his own sword?"Asked Thunder

"He's make sure that himself is still alive. So no ones can stop him to have his own city!"Said Mad Master

"So you want me to use this this sword to take the soul of Nightmare Moon and Discord away right?"Asked Thunder

"Yes... and I had a plan. During the time that you and your soldiers are resting,

I collected some DNA of your soldiers and make..."Said Mad Master and he's show them his secret.

"An army of clones!"Said Mad Master when he's show them the many hundred of clones of Commander Thunder's soldiers.

"So what's the plan?"Asked Thunder

"It's called... attraction!"Said Mad Master

Later in Ponyville...

"You would love to this place father."Said Celestia

"Princess Twilight Sparkle will be your guide!"Said Luna

"At first, we will stop at where my friend Pinkie Pie work."Said Twilight and she's lead him to the Sugarcube Corner.

"LOOK!"Shouted Octavia and she's point to the Mad Master who's stand at the bridge between Ponyville and the Everfree Forest.

"It's the Mad Master!"Said Daisy and she's run in panic with the other Ponies.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Mad Master and Commnader Thunder run with him and they

lead an army of Kelpies to attack Ponyville to attract the 'monsters'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Saaid Discord and he's quickly run away and hide behind Twilight.

"Everypony to the Town Square!"Said Amun

"You have a plan right King Amun?"Asked Twilight

"Of course it is!"Said Amun and he's fly up into the sky and make a rain to fall down.

"You need to get everypony to the Town Square! I'll create a wall made of water to defense them!"Said Amun

"As you said!"Said Twilight and she's run with Spike and Discord to find all of their friends.

"Fluttershy! You have to hurry! LOOK!"Shouted Discord and he's teleport Fluttershy and her animal pets to the Town Square of Ponyville.

"Now time for me too!"Said Discord and he's teleport himself to the Town Square as well.

Later, everypony in Ponyville run to gather at the Town Square.

"Now..."Said Amun and he's create a tornado on surface of the river and spread it into a very high wall made of water around Town Square.

"Kill the monsters and their devil-worshippers!"Said Thunder

"It's mean both, Nightmare Moon and Discord! Must die!"Said Soldier

"WHAT?!"Asked Discord

"Nopony is going to hurt you Discord! I swear!"Said Fluttershy and she's hug Discord.

"Aww! Thanks Fluttershy!"Said Discord and he's hug her back.

"And you are not going to be hurt too Princess Luna!"Said Twilight

"I swear with my life!"Said Celestia

"KILL THEM ALL!"Shouted Thunder when he's lead all of his clone soldiers to the Town Square.

"No ones kill my daughters!"Said Amun and he's slam the wall of water around the Town Square to all around the place of Town Square.

Make Mad Master, Commander Thunder and many of hundred of clone soldiers of them drown.

The water carry the Mad Master and all of the Kelpies to somewhere in the Everfree Forest.

"Now... it has end."Said Luna

"No ones going to harm you Luna. Nopony holds the grudge toward you now. Not anymore."Said Celestia

"We will never do it Princess Luna!"Said Twilight

"You don't have to blame yourself Princess Luna."Said Rainbow Dash

"You never do the wrong thing."Said Fluttershy and she's hug her.

"Now on... time for CELEBRATION!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's lead her friends and the Princesses to the Sugarcube Corner.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest at the Swamp...

"BRRAAHHH!"Said Thunder and he's look around and see all of his soldiers, from the originals to the clones. All died.

"Curse both of you! Nightmare Moon and Discord!"Said Thunder and he's look at the Soultaker Sword and grab it with his magic.

"Free me..."Said A Voice

"Who's there?"Asked Thunder

"At the sword... free me."Said A Voice and Commander Thunder is looking down at the Soultaker Sword. Then, he's see a Green Djinn inside it.

"Who are you?"Asked Thunder

"I am the Djinn that created this sword. I am... Ra's al Ghul!"Said Ra's al Ghul

Near the Swamp in the Tree...

"Looks like it's time for me to change..."Said Mad Master and he's take off his Red Hood and throw it away and wear the White Hood instead.

"Mad Master has 'died'! Time... for Anarky!"Said Anarky (Mad Master)


	62. Grublins War Part 1

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 62 Grublins War Part 1

Few Days after the Battle in the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"BRISHIKOMO."Said Hero Grublin and he's poke the Dark Crystal into the ground and open a vortex to the Convexity.

"BRITOMASHI!"Said Hero Grublin

"ROARRR!"

Three Wyvern Grublins fly out from the vortex, then a Troll Grublin following with the others.

"ROARRR!"

Three Weeks Later in the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"BROKOMOTATIJIKO."Said Common Grublin

"MOTORAKA!"Said Hero Grublin and he's press the button of the Dark Crystal and open an illusion of the Grublin Prime.

"Let the invasion... begins!"Said Grublin Prime

In Ponyville at Castle of Twilight...

"I'm sensing something! Like... dark magic... from evil!"Said Discord and he's take a sip of tea.

"What kind of dark magic?"Asked Twilight

"It's like... I don't know... it's so... powerful!"Said Discord

"Where is it come from?"Asked Applejack

"From Canterlot."Said Discord

"Did you think the Grublins or Malefor are behind this?"Asked Spike

"I'm hope that not Malefor. He's a freaky evil one!"Said Rarity

"Regardless of that for now girls!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Ahem!"Said Discord and Spike

"Oh yeah! And you two!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Now on... we have to go to Canterlot! Immediately!"Said Twilight

Meanwhile in the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"BROKIMOSHODUKIRA!"Said Grublin Prime

"GRRRAAAAAA!"Shouted Every Grublins and they all are go to prepare the full skill invasion.

"Soon! This land will be mine! With my new weapon!"Said Grublin Prime and near by his illusion,

is a hologram of ship called Ravage Rider. But this time, the Grublins plans to make it bigger than the original one of the Skavengers.

In the meantime in the Royal Palace...

"My sense tells me that it's came from Canterlot!"Said Discord

"But how is that possible?"Asked Luna

"Malefor or the Grublins, regardless of who are behind this. They all must be stop!"Said Celestia

"They? In the way to ask about Malefor?"Asked Spike

"I think she's count the Apes too."Said Twilight

"Ohh..."Said Spike

"So where does that dark magic came from Discord? I mean what part of this city?"Asked Luna

"Let me check it..."Said Discord and he's try to focus on his magic sensing.

"It's from... the cave!"Said Discord

"The abandoned mine!"Said Twilight

Later at the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"Here it is!"Said Twilight

"WOW! This place is huge!"Said Discord

"That is why it was abandoned Discord!"Said Applejack

"Actually Applejack, it's because no more gems to dig."Said Twilight

"BRIKILIMOKITO."Said Orc Grublin and the Common Grublins pull the ropes around the ground of the Dark Crystal up to hit at the ceiling

and then the vortex is go through the ceiling and heading into the sky, to the above of Canterlot. Then, the vortex is gorwing larger and larger.

In the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"What are the Grublins doing?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"The better question... are they see us yet?!"Asked Rarity and then Discord accident get sneeze and attract all of the Grublins.

"Thanks for your help Discord!"Said Applejack

"Sorry!"Said Discord

"Don't be mad at him! Everypony can make a mistake!"Said Fluttershy

"GRAAHTAHHH!"Shouted Hero Grublin and every Grublins run to catch them.

"Let me take this!"Said Spike and he's breath lightning to shock all of the Grublins to their death.

"PHEW!"Said Rarity and Pinkie Pie

"That was close one!"Said Applejack

"Sorry for messed up!"Said Discord

"No worry. No ones mad for long."Said Fluttershy and she's rubbing his head.

"Now... we have to get that Dark Crystal out from the ground!"Said Twilight

Meanwhile Outside in the Sky above Canterlot, the Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider coming through the vortex of the Convexity.

Back into the Forgotten Cave System of Canterlot...

"Almost..."Said Twilight and she, along with Rarity, Spike and Discord are finally destroy the Dark Crystal with their magic.

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Spike

"Agree with that!"Said Rainbow Dash and she's run along with her friends to the way the enter this place.

"There! The exit!"Said Twilight and she's lead Spike and everpony to the exit.

"We did it!"Said Discord

"Yes! We saved the city!"Said Rainbow Dash

"No! We saved whole entire Equestria!"Said Applejack

"Time to celebrate!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Umm... guys and girls! I think the celebration must be move up for a little. LOOK!"Said Fluttershy

and she's point to the Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider that fly above in the sky of the city of Canterlot.

Inside the Ravage Rider...

"Let the colonization begins!"Said Grublin Prime


	63. Grublins War Part 2

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 63 Grublins War Part 2

On the Sky above of Canterlot in the Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider...

"FIRER!"Shouted Grublin Prime and every cannons on the ship start to shooting around.

The cannonballs fall on both Canterlot and Ponyville. Some of them turn to be the Siege Towers,

one of them as a Battering Ram and the rest are become as the Grublins, most are the Orc Grublins, Common Grublins and Bowman Grublins.

Many of the Wyvern Grublins fly out from the ship and start to attacking both Ponyville and Canterlot,

following by some of the Troll Grublins that are jump follow them.

"ROARRR!"

In Canterlot...

"What're we going to do?"Asked Applejack

"I know one! Hiding!"Said Discord and he's run to hide in the barrel.

"Not a time for being as a coward Discord!"Said Rainbow Dash

"Twilight... what's the plan?"Asked Spike

"We can't do anything without plan!"Said Fluttershy

"I... I don't know!"Said Twilight

"WHAT?!"Asked Spike and Everypony

"I don't know what to do anymore!"Said Twilight

"But it has to be a way!"Said Rarity

"Yeah! Like umm... uhh... I don't know too!"Said Pinkie Pie

"Then why are you're trying to said it?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Just trying to help Rainbow Dash."Said PinkiePie

"ROARRR!"

A Troll Grublin walks toward to them from behind and attempt to smash them all with his huge arms.

"ROARRR!"

"Let me handle this!"Said Spike and he's freeze it with his ice breath.

"Thanks Spikey."Said Rarity and she's kiss him on his cheek.

"That's not end yet."Said Spike and he's shattered the frozen Troll Grublin into pieces with a slap of his tail.

"Now all clear!"Said Spike

"Maybe we should go into that ship and stop it from inside!"Said Discord

"ROARRR!"

"If we don't get killed first!"Said Rainbow Dash and the Wyvern Grublins drops the Common Grublins down to surround them.

Then, a fire balls was shoot down from the sky and kill all of Common Grublins that surround them.

"Where did that come from?"Asked Applejack and the Dragon Guardians fly down from the sky and landed before them.

"Young Dragon and friends."Said Terrador

"We're finally meet again."Said Cyril

"How did you know all of this?"Asked Twilight

"From the pool in the Dragon Temple..."Said Volteer

"It's told us about this. So we all came here to protect the city."Said Layla

"All of you?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Garble and his friends are busy with the Grublins in Ponyville."Said Terrador

"Along with the Cheetahs, Atlawas and the Dragonflies."Said Cyril

"The Moles and the Manweersmalls had created a defense around Canterlot now.

They are now fighting against the Battering Ram and the rest of The Siege Towers that coming this way."Said Layla

"The Grublins bring the Siege Towers and Battering Ram here?!"Asked Rarity

"How are we going to prevent them to get too close to the city?"Asked Twilight

"No! You don't."Said Luna

"Princess Luna?! Princess Celestia?!"Asked Twilight and Princess Luna landed on the ground with her older sister.

"We need you all to go in there and take it down!"Said Celestia

"Discord... you come with us. We need your help."Said Luna

"Your four too."Said Celestia

"Goodbye Fluttershy."Said Discord and she's hug Fluttershy and walk to Princess Celestia's side with the Dragon Guardians.

"The Ancestors may look after all of you."Said Terrador and he's fly up to help

the Moles and Manweersmalls to defense Canterlot with the others.

"Now... we knows what to do now!"Said Twilight and she's look up and the Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider.

Later in the Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider...

"Thanks for the cupcakes for a few minutes ago Pinkie Pie."Said Twilight after she's teleport herself and her friends into the ship.

"I known you. You can't think anything with empty stomach."Said Pinkie Pie

"Now..."Said Applejack

"Which way to the commanding room?"Asked Fluttershy

"How about that way?"Asked Rainbow Dash and she's point to the left way.

"If that lead us to the trouble, I'll yell at you! I'm think we must go this way!"Said Rarity and she's point to the right way.

"What about this one?"Asked Pinkie Pie and she's run into the way that lie in front of her and her friends.

"Pinkie no!"Said Twilight

"We have to go after her!"Said Spike and he's lead everypony to go after Pinkie Pie. They all run after her and then they found the door.

"A door?"Asked Twilight

"Should we open it?"Asked Applejack

"Umm... I think we should."Said Rarity while she turns to look back what came from behind of her.

"Why's that?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Because they found us!"Said Rarity when she's point to an Orc Grublin and two Bowman Grublins that walk follow them for a while.

"BRAKAMA!"Shouted Orc Grublin and he's run with another Bowman Grublins to grab Spike and the others.

"Move out girls!"Said Spike and he's roll himself in the earth boulder and roll to hit them

and smash them into pieces and he's roll back and destroy the door.

"Nice job Spike!"Said Applejack

"AWESOME!"Said Rainbow Dash

"But we do better need him to do it again... NOW!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's point to all of the Grublins

in the room that they are just broke in are staring at them.

"BRAKAMA!"Shouted Grublin Prime and all of the Grublins, from the Common Grublins to the Wyvern Grublins

that hang on the ceiling are come down to get rid of them.

"Okay everypony! Let's beat them!"Said Spike and he's breath fire to burn three Orc Grublins to their death.

Rainbow Dash jumps on the back of a Wyvern Grublin and grab its at tail and throw another two Bowman Grublins.

Twilight use her magic to teleport all of the Grublins, except for the Wyvern Grublins

to outside in the sky above Canterlot and they all fall down to their death.

"Now on... only those guys that we have to worry about!"Said Applejack

and she's throw her rope and tied two Wyvern Grublins up at neck

and throw to hit another two and go through the window to fall down into Canterlot to their death.

"Okay... I think that is all!"Said Rainbow Dash but a Wyvern Grublin sneak out from hind of Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

but they three kick it with their hindlegs and he's float to hit at the window.

"GRRRR! I had enough with this!"Said Grublin Prime and he's stand up from his throne with his shield and sword.

"I won't let you all escape again! Not this time!"Said Grublin Prime

"I don't think so! Freak!"Said Spiek and he's breath fire to face of the Grublin Prime.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime and he's accident step on the controller of the ship.

The Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider start to falls from the sky.

"If I had to died! You all will go with me!"Said Grublin Prime and he's use his sword to block the way they enter here.

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Grublin Prime

"Sorry... that is not the way we came in... this is!"Said Twilight and she's teleport herself and all of her friends out from the ship back to Canterlot.

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Grublin Prime and the Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider fall down in the forest near Ponyville and destroy it.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime when he's walk out from the flame that burn his ship.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"It's over?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I hope so."Said Twilight

"So... what're we going to do with remaining Grublins?"Asked Spike

"The Dragon Guardians know what to do, Young Dragon."Said A voice

"Is that...?"Asked Spike and he's trun back with his friends and see illusion of Ignitus stands before them.

"Ignitus!"Said Spike

"The Grublins must be send back... to the Convexity."Said Ignitus

"How?"Asked Twilight

"We already destroyed all of the Dark Crystals!"Said Applejack

"The powers of the Dragon Guardians, combined as one. Send them all back where they must be."Said Ignitus and he's disappear.

"What does that even mean?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I'm think he said we should find the Dragon Guardians to help us!"Said Twilight

"So we have to find them now!"Said Applejack

"We are all right here now."Said Layla and she's fly down with the others.

"Princess Twilgiht Sparkle."Said Celestia

"So you all finished your mission right?"Asked Luna

"Yeah! But-"Said Twilgiht

"But what Spike?"Asked Discord

"We need to send all of the remaining Grublins back to the Convexity!"Said Spike

"But we don't have any Dark Crystals to do that!"Said Pinkie Pie

"We Dragon Guardians know what to do..."Said Terrador

"These anyone have any crystal around here?"Asked Volteer

"Princess Cadance gave me this crystal after the party that night."Said Luna

"Thanks."Said Terrador and he's grab it and breath earth power on it.

Then, the other Dragon Guardians breath their own elements into the crystal.

Then, the crystal is float into the sky and form a giant vortex and drag everything in it.

"You all must find shelter or have something that strong to hold you up!"Said Terrador

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"ROARRR!"

All of the Grublins has been drag into the sky to go into the vortex.

"HELP!"Shouted Apple Bloom and Chief Ratcliffe who grab her hoof.

"No worry Granny! You and your grandson must be okay!"Said Kanaan when he's hold Granny Smith

and Big Mac with him, away from the power of the vortex.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Virginia when she was get drag by the vortex but Garble grab her first.

In the Forest...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Grublin Prime when he was get drag into the vortex along with the destroyed Mountain-Sized Ravage Rider.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Grublin Prime when he was pulled back into the Convexity. After that, the vortex close and disappear.

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"Now... it's over..."Said Rainbow Dash

"The Grublins are no longer a major threat now."Said Twilight

"I hope so..."Said Celestia

"Me neither big sis."Said Luna

"PHEW!"Said Discord

"Now I think this is the time to celebrate now."Said Spike

"YAY!"Shouted Pinkie Pie


	64. Wrath Of Malefor Part 1

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 64 Wrath Of Malefor Part 1

Three Weeks Later in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"The time has come... master."Said Gaul

"Good."Said Malefor and Gaul's leave from his chamber.

"Now... time to send the message."Said Malefor

Meanwhile in Canterlot at Garden of the Royal Palace...

"Do you think all of the gold you have spend with that is really necessary Princess Luna?"Asked Fluttershy

"I don't even have to do that!"Said Discord

"Me and the Outsiders need it. Besides, only you seven and my big sis know about that place and my equipments."Said Luna

"Princess Luna, nopony holds grudge toward you for what you have done."Said Rarity

"Yeah! You and those guys don't have to do that!"Said Applejack

"Malefor is the only one who had to blame Princess. You are just a victim of his evil plan."Said Twilight

"And for them, it was the Mad Master's fault."Said Pinkie Pie

"I know. Just... can't stop that feeling."Said Luna

"As Rarity was said Princess Luna, nopony holds grudge toward you."Said Twilight

"But it's not enough to stop my guility."Said Luna

"You don't have to blame yourself Princess."Said Applejack

"And I believes that Commander Thunder will not do any harm to you ever again!"Said Twilight

"Of course he is! He's already 'gone' from this world now!"Said Rainbow Dash

"I'm think you should use'leave this world' instead of 'gone from this world'."Said Pinkie Pie

and then the illusion of Malefor appears in front of them.

"Citizens of Equestria, you had make this far to against me, my Apes and the Grublins. So I will reward you all by give you all this news.

The Destroyer has been resurrected and it's on its way to form the Ring of Annihilation.

When it reaches up to surface, he will go to the center of Equestria

and he will spread the Belt of Fire across the surface of the whole world! There will be no escape!"Said Malefor and he's disappear.

"From that voice... sound like he will do."Said Pinkie Pie

"We better tell my older sister."Said Luna and she's run into the Hall to the Throne Room with the others.

In the meantime at the Plains near the Crystal Empire...

"BOOM!"

The gigantic creature known as the Destroyer come out from the underground and spread the fire around the place that its stand.

"ROARRR!"

Then, the Golem follow it out from the giant hole in order to protect the Destroyer from any threat that Equestria will harm it.

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Royal Palace in the Throne Room...

"We have to do something!"Said Luna

"Princess Luna is right!"Said Fluttershy

"We just can't sit at here and do nothing!"Said Twilight

"We're not sit. We're standing."Said Pinkie Pie

"Okay... we can't standing at here and do nothing!"Said Twilight

"Princesses!"Said Royal Guard

"What is it?"Asked Celestia

"The Dragon Guardians had come to visit you. This is about the news that the Dark Master had spread over Equestria."Said Royal Guard

"Let them in!"Said Celestia and the Royal Guards let the Dragon Guardians to come into the Throne Room.

"It was pleasure to meet you four again."Said Luna

"We heard about Malefor."Said Volteer

"So... what did you guys know about this 'Destroyer'?"Asked Twilight

"We already seen it in the illusion that you show us. Even you can't stop it!"Said Rarity

"Malefor controlling that beast through his dark magic. Even destroy its heart is useless."Said Cyril

"So how are we going to defeat it?!"Asked Rainbow Dash

"There is only one way..."Said Layla

"What is it?"Asked Spike

"You must... confront the Dark Master... himself!"Said Terrador and make Spike and everypony shock after what did he just said.

Later at Cagypt Kingdom in the Royal Palace...

"A letter from the Princesses of Equestria."Said Karnak and he's give it to the Pharaoh to read.

"Karnak, Abydos, Gather all of the high priests! We must summon the Gods to help us!"Said Rameses


	65. Wrath Of Malefor Part 2

The crossover story between The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Disclamier: I don't own The Legend Of Spyro and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

Chapter 64 Wrath Of Malefor Part 2

In the Plains near the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

The soldiers of the Crystal Empire to the Wonderbolts are came to defeat the Destroyer and the Golem.

"ROARRR!"

The Golem breath fire down to the soldiers but they all ran out before they get burn.

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile in Cagypt Kingdom in the Royal Palace...

"By the power of Ra!"Said High Priest 1 and the statue of Ra appear.

"Osiris!, Isis!"Said High Priest 2 and the statues of Osiris and Isis appear.

"Sekhmet!, Sobek!"Said High Priest 3 and the statues of Sekhmet and Sobek appear.

"Horus!, Hathor!"Said High Priest 4 and the statues of Horus and Hathor appear.

"Thoth!, Ptah!"Said High Priest 5 and the statues of Thoth and Ptah appear.

"Anuket!, Anubis!"Said High Priest 6 and the statues of Anuket and Anubis appear.

"Khnum!, Khepri!"Said High Priest 7 and the statues of Khnum and Khepri appear.

"Atum!, AMUN!"Said High Priest 8 and the statues of Atum and Amun appear.

"These are the most powerful gods that we have sir."Said Karnak

"Now... pray to them!"Said Rameses and the High Priests starts to pray for their gods.

"Almighty Ra! The Sun God of Cagypt! We need help of your power. Along with the powers of the other powerful gods.

To defeat the threat in the land of Equestria of our pony friends. Please... help us... help them!"Said The High Priests

Then, the earthquake had begun, and outside of the city. The gigantic Golde Sphinx is come out from the underground.

"ROARRR!"

In the Royal Palace...

"I would like you two to go with that creature."Said Rameses

"As you said, my Pharaoh!"Said Karnak and Abydos and Abydos grab Karnak with his legs and fly to sit on the head of the Golden Sphinx.

"Let's go save our pony friends!"Said Karnak and Abydos and the Golden Sphinx jump into the air

and run through the sky to find the Destroyer.

"ROARRR!"

In the meantime at Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"Where do we find him?"Asked Celestia

"In the Deep of the World."Said Layla

"The place that he was imprisoned by the Spirits of the Ancestors."Said Terrador

"And how are we going to get there?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"Not to mention about the hundreds or thousands of the freaky Apes that are waiting for us!"Said Rarity

"You all can go by teleport."Said Cyril

"But I never seen the place that he's live in!"Said Twilight

"Come with us."Said Volteer

"To the Dragon Temple."Said Terrador and Twilight's teleport all of them and herself to the Dragon Temple.

Later at the Dragon Temple...

"Here... the Pool of Vision..."Said Layla and she's show them the Pool of Vision.

"It can show us where Malefor and the Apes are."Said Cyril

"So show us."Said Luna and Terrador orders the Pool of Vision to show them the Settlement of Malefor in the Deep of the World.

"Here it is."Said Terrador

"Okay Twilight!"Said Spike

"On it!"Said Twilight and she's teleport them all, including herself to the front of Settlement in the Deep of the World.

Later in the Deep of the World at the front of the Settelment...

"Here we are!"Said Terrador and he's look upon his head and see a giant hole.

"I guess... that is the hole that made by Destroyer and the Golem of the Deep."Said Layla

"You all go. We will go to help the other Ponies deal with the Golem and the Destroyer."Said Cyril

"Let's go!"Said Terrador and he's fly up and go after the trail of the Golem and the Destroyer.

"So... where do we begin?"Asked Applejack

"How about that?!"Asked Rairty and she's point to the group of the Apes that riding the Giant Snails to them.

"Look what we found boys!"Said Ape Soldier

Meanwhile on the Surface in the Plains near the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

The Wonderbolts get slap by the tail of the Golem and fall unconcious on the ground.

"ROARRR!"

"The Destroyer still walking!"Said Cadance

"Where does it head to?"Asked Flash

"From the view..."Said Shining and he's realize where the way the Destroyer is going.

"It's heading to Canterlot!"Said Shining

"ROARRR!"

The Dragon Guardians come out from the giant hole and go to attack the Destroyer with everything they have.

"Shoot it!"Said Skarr and every Manweersmalls shoot cannonballs from their catapults to the Destroyer.

"We need something that bigger than the a lot of the catapults!"Said Virginia

"Like what?"Asked Ratcliffe

"What about that?!"Asked Cortes and he's point to the gigantic Golden Sphinx and run down from the sky.

"What is it?"Asked Yusuf and the Golden Sphinx landed itself on the ground.

"Behold... the Golden Sphinx!"Said Karnak and Abydos

"ROARRR!"

"Big enough?"Asked Ratcliffe

"Of course."Said Virginia

"Yeah."Said Kanaan

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement...

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ape Soldiers when they get shot by magic of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Take that!"Said Applejack after she's kick an Ape Soldier to float into the air and fall hit another three.

"Hey!"Said Rainbow Dash and the Ape Soldiers aim their muskets to her.

"Uh-oh!"Said Rainbow Dash and Twilight and Rarity use their magic to take their

muskets from them and Twilight make them to shoot after their owners.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Ape Soldiers when their own muskets became alive and go after them and shoot them.

"Oh wee! That was awesome!"Said Applejack after see that all Ape Soldiers are fell to unconcious.

"WOO-HOO!"Said Pinkie Pie

"You forget about... me! And don't even think about tryng to beat me!"Said Assassin and he's walk out from the alley.

"We will see about that!"Said Rainbow Dash

2 Minutes Later...

"OUCH!"Said Assassin after he was knocked out by Rainbow Dash and fell down on the ground.

"See! I can beat you! One on one!"Said Rainbow Dash

"So where the way to the place where Malefor live?"Asked Twilight

"At the Top of the Tower! Center of this Settlement!"Said Assassin and he's go unconcious.

"We must hurry!"Said Spike and he's lead everypony to the Tower where's Malefor live.

Later at the Tower...

"You shall not pass!"Said Gaul and he's walk out from the door.

"You all go! I have an unfinish business with this tyrant!"Said Luna and Spike

and the others go inside the Tower, except Princess Celestia who stil with her younger sister.

"I'm include you! Big sis!"Said Luna

"I won't let you confront him alone!"Said Celestia

"I want to make him pay for make me hate you! Make me hurt you! This is my responsibility!"Said Luna

"But I don't want to lost you AGAIN!"Said Celestia

"So beautiful... but... this is the time to DIE!"Said Gaul and he's shoot laser from his emerald eye to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Celestia and Luna

"So who would I start to slash first?"Asked Gaul and he's look around and see Princess Luna trying to stand up.

"How about you... monster?"Asked Gaul

In the meantime inside the Tower...

"Malefor?!"Asked Spike and he's walk into Malefor's chamber.

"Malefor! Come out!"Said Spike

"You have to pay for the terrible things that you had done!"Said Twilight

"And how are you going make me pay hmm?"Asked Malefor and he's walk out from the shadow.

"By-"Said Rarity

"Using the Elements of Harmony? Oh wait! You can't! Because you don't have them!

And even you have them. You can use only when I am the spirit. But as the flesh... AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Malefor

"I'm going to say Spike will defeat you!"Said Rarity

"I know that he can defeat me. But... it's no prove... I am eternal! And if you imprison me again.

I can strip my spirit out from my body again and can make you suffering all again

until you set me free!"Said Malefor and he's attempt to breath fire to them.

Meanwhile at the Entrance of the Tower...

"OUCH!"Said Celestia when she was threw by Gaul.

"Come back here freak! I'm not finish with you yet!"Said Luna and she's shoot magic to him but he's slash it away with his sword.

"Well if you want to die monster... I will give you that!"Said Gaul and he's ptut back his sword and pull out his magic staff and point it to her.

"Feel... so... weak!"Said Luna and she's collapse on the ground.

"LUNA!"Shouted Celestia and Gaul walk up to her younger sister and pick her up by grab her at neck.

"Now... I'm going to put an end to you monster!"Said Gaul and then Princess Celestia stand up in furious.

"I had enough with the one like you are calling my younger sister as a MONSTER!"Said Celestia

and she's shoot magic to hit him very hard and he's flaot to hit at the wall.

"It's because of you and your Dark Master! And she is no monster! Just a victim of your the evil of you and your master!"Said Celestia

"No one hurt me like that and GETAWAY!"Said Gaul and he's jump out and run to hit his magic staff at her but Princess Luna stand up

and come between her older sister and Gaul's magic staff and get hit at her face very hard.

"OUCH!"Said Luna and she's float away and fall on the ground but then stand up

and shoot her magic to him and he's float away so far.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Gaul and he's landed somewhere, outside of the Settlement.

"Now... it's over!"Said Luna and she's collapse on the ground again.

"Luna no!"Said Celestia and she's quickly run to look at her younger sister and start to cry out.

"Please Luna! Don't die please! I don't want to lose you again!... I-I can't take it ANYMOREEEEE!"Said Celestia while she is crying.

Meanwhile upon the Surface in the Plains near the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

The Golden Sphinx slap it's claw on face of the Destroyer and use sonic croak on it

and body of the Destroyer and Golem starting to shatter for a little.

"ROARRR!"

"Keep slap it!"Said Racliffe

"It's starting to get weaker and weaker now!"Said Cadance

"ROARRR!"

"Now! All of you! Clear the place! The Sphinx is going to use the power of wind!"Said Karnak

"And believe me, you don't want to get in that wind!"Said Abydos

The Golden Sphinx breath wind out and create a typhoon around the body of the Destroyer

and spinning it around while pick it up in the sky as well.

"ROARRR!"

The typhoon is growing bigger and bigger and carry the Destroyer up into the sky and the Golden Sphinx jump in it

and use its claws poke in chest of Destroyer and breath lightning into its chest

and shatter the body of the Destroyer apart into thousand of pieces.

"ROARRR!"

After the Destroyer was broke into thousand pieces, the typhoon stop and gone.

"YAY!"Shouted Everypony, Cheetahs, Atlawas, Manweersmalls and the others

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement in the Tower...

Malefor breath lightning to Twilight and Rarity but Rainbow Dash and Applejack kick his butt with their hindlegs first.

"You pay for that! Little jerks!"Said Malefor and he's use his tail slap at them and then he's sense that the Destroyer has been destroyed.

"OUCH!"Said Rainbow Dash and Applejack

"How could you hurt them like that?!"Asked Fluttershy and she's staring at him in angry.

"If you don't stop staring at me like that, I will break your neck!"Said Malefor

and he's attempt to breath ice to her but Spike slap his tail at his face first.

"How dare you?!"Asked Malefor and he's push Fluttershy away and breath the lightning to Spike

but he' jups off and shoot rock-like missiles out from his mouth to him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Malefor and Twilight and Rarity using their magic to pick him up and throw him hit at the wall.

"YOU ALL... DIE HERE!"Shouted Malefor and he's breath the power of the Convexity out from his mouth

and destroy the whole entire chamber into pieces and hurt all of them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Malefor

"NO!"Shouted Spike when he's see all of his friends lie unconcious in front of him and breathing weaker and weaker.

"Now... as the Destroyer has been destroyed. It will need a lot of time to resurrect the new one.

But I must have a reward for my work! How about... a buring Crsytal Empire?!"Asked Malefor

"NO!"Said Spike

"Hear me Golem of the Deep, I orders you to destroy the Crystal Empire as my reward

and make the Ponies see that I better than them!"Said Malefor

Meanwhile on the Surface in the Plains near the Crystal Empire...

"ROARRR!"

The Golem starting to change it's way to go. Now it's heading to the Crystal Empire instead of Canterlot.

"It's heading to the Crystal Empire!"Said Cadance

"The inhabitants are not yet know about this!"Said Flash

"We have to warn them! NOW!"Said Shining and then a mysterious Red Sonic Scream come out from unknown and hit at head of the Golem.

"Where did that came from?!"Asked Cadance

"No!"Said Ratcliffe

"It can't be!"Said Virginia

"This is impossible!"Said Kanaan

"They're still alive!"Said Yusuf

"Oh yeah!"Said Cortes

"WOO-HOO!"Said Volteer

"Who?"Asked Karnak and Abydos

"Who're still alive?"Asked Cadance

"Them!"Said Cyril and he's point to the muscular Purple Dragon, a slender Black Dragoness

and a little Dark Blue Dragoness that look similar to the older one are flying in the sky.

"Spyro..."Said Layla

"And Cynder!"Said Terrador

"But who is that another little Dark Blue Dragoness?"Asked Volteer

"ROARRR!"

Meanwhile in the Deep of the World at the Settlement at the Tower...

"Your life end here!"Said Malefor and attempt to breath fire to burn SPike but he's breath the power of Convexity to him first.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Malefor after he's get hurt by Spike's Convexity Breath.

"Uhh... how... could you?!"Asked Malefor and he's fall unconcious on the ground.

"SPIKE!"Said Celestia and Luna

"Princesses!"Said Spike and he's bow to them while Twilight and her friends start to stand up after get knocked out.

"Malefor..."Said Luna and she's look to the Purple Dragon who was defeated by Spike.

"So... what're we going to do with him? If we let the Spirits of the Ancestors imprison him again.

He can strip off from his body as a spirit again as well."Said Spike

"I have an idea!"Said Rarity

"So what is your idea Rarity?"Asked Applejack

"Take him with us!"Said Rarity

"Are you serious?"Asked Twilight

"Very serious!"Said Rarity and Twilight's teleport them all, including Malefor out from the Deep of the World.

Later at the Crystal Empire...

"Okay... here we are the-"Said Twilight and she and the rest of her friends and the Princesses are shock from what did they see.

"What does that Golem doing here?"Asked Rainbow Dash

"I heard Malefor ordered it to destroy the Crystal Empire."Said Spike

"Hey! Who are the Dragons that attacking the Golem?"Asked Applejack

"That are Spyro and Cynder"Said Terrador

"But for another Dragoness that looks older than Spike for a little... we don't know."Said Volteer

Like an old time, Spyro and Cynder trying to break the forehead of the Golem and destroy the Dark Crystal that given its power.

The Golem trying slap them away but they are too fast. Cynder landed on head of the Golem and strike it head with her claws.

The Golem grabs her and throw her away but Spyro fly to grab her in time and she's let go of Cynder to fly on her own.

Then, Spyro's breath the ice to left shoulder of the Golem and hurt it in order to distract it and he's landed on head of the Golem

and strike at its head like Cynder did and destroy the Dark Crystal that give its power and killing the Golem once and for all.

"ROARRR!"

The Golem starts to collapse itself to the ground and no longer move, now the Golem has gone from this world.

Spyro, Cynder and a little Dark Blue Dragoness landed on the ground in front of Spike, his friends and the Princesses of Equestria.

"You must be the Purple One of this era."Said Spyro

"And you must be Spyro and Cynder."Said Spike

"It is an honor to meet the heroes of the past!"Said Celestia and Luna and they both bow to them along with the others.

"Spyro, Cynder."Said Terrador and he's walk up with the others.

"It has been a long time now."Said Cyril

"Spyro! We are your big fans! We both painted ourselves to make us most look like you!"Said Spear and Vex

"Get out of my way you super-star crazy dudes!"Said Garble and he's bow hismelf to Spyro and Cynder.

"So... who is this little one?"Asked Volteer when he's looking at the little Dark Blue Dragoness that stand behind Cynder.

"Daughter of me and Spyro, Aurora."Said Cynder

"Hello Mr... umm..."Said Aurora

"Volteer."Said Volteer

"So... what do you have in your mind about Malefor Rarity?"Asked Twilight

"It is an awesome one Twilight!"Said Rarity

Later outside of the Cryatal Empire in the Special Dungeon...

"I don't know do ou can think of this! But this kind of... weird!"Said Twilight

"It is an awesome one Twilight!"Said Rarity

"Yeah! A Special Dungeon created by magic of the Princess of Friendship."Said Rainbow Dash and Applejack knock her shoulder softly.

"I mean... it's cool!"Said Rainbow Dash while she's looking at Malefor who was imprisoned by chain up at neck, legs and tail.

"Now the final part."Said Rarity and the Dragon Guardians summoning the Spirits of the Ancestors

to send the guardian who will protect this dungeon from anything, including its prisoner.

Then, the gigantic armor that cover with ice appears in the air along with the zombie-like creatures and Armored Skeletal Oxes.

"Ice King and his Ghouls?"Asked Spyro

"They have no place to go as well."Said Layla

"I demand you all to leave at once!"Said Ice King

"That's not nice!"Said Discord

"We will."Said Terrador

"If you keep watching over him and feeding him."Said Luna

"Malefor will be the only prisoner here."Said Celestia

"If you say so. Now... leave!"Said Ice King and they all go to the exit and let Ice King and his Ghouls occupied this Special Dungeon.

"Now... time to return to Canterlot!"Said Spike

"And celebrate!"Said Pinkie Pie and Twilight teleports all of them to go to Canterlot.

Later at night in Canterlot at the Royal Palace...

"We all would love to thank you to all of you Ponies for bring back the civilization of our."Said Terrador

and he's bow to them with the other leaders of the Dragon Civilization.

"We too."Said Rameses and he's bow to them with Abydos and Karnak.

"Okay! Let's party!"Said Pinkie Pie and she's jumping around and accident get splash in cake.

"Oops!"Said Pinkie Pie after she's get splash in cake.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Everypony, Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, Atlawas, Dragonflies, Manweersmalls and the Cagyptians

"For Cagypt, Equestria and Dragon Realms!"Said Spike

"For Cagypt, Equestria and Dragon Realms!"Said Everypony, Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles, Atlawas, Dragonfiles, Manweersmalls and the Cagyptians


End file.
